Do It All Again
by ShandiQuinn
Summary: Just after Ella's overdose in Series 8 Mark and Elizabeth find themselves in a very familiar situation. ER AU after 8x14, will contain characters from later seasons. *Currently Updating! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth stared at the wall across from her as she lay in the somehow increasingly uncomfortable bed of her hotel room. The longer she stared at the wallpaper, the more it seemed to swim in her vision. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. It had been a week since Ella was in the hospital, but it somehow felt as if it was all still happening. Ella began to move at her side and Elizabeth's eyes snapped back open. She sat up gently to examine her daughter who had begun to cough softly.

"It's alright sweetheart." Elizabeth cooed softly as she slowly lifted Ella so her head was resting on her shoulder. "You're just fine." She said, trying to convince herself more than anyone. She reached over to the drawer in the nightstand and pulled out a pediatric pulse oximeter. Ella began crying as Elizabeth spread her fingers apart to put on the monitor. She gently rubbed Ella's back as she watched the numbers on the monitor. Sighing in relief as she read the results, she took the monitor off from Ella's finger. "Everything is fine." She said again, now trying to comfort her daughter more than herself.

An hour later Elizabeth woke up to the phone ringing. She woke abruptly before realizing she had fallen asleep with Ella in her arms. Quickly she reached for the phone, "Hello?" She asked tiredly.

"Doctor Corday this is your six o'clock wake up call." A perky voice sounded through the receiver.

Elizabeth sighed. "Thank you." She said softly before hearing the receptionist hang up.

She looked down at Ella who had fallen asleep on her chest. Today was her first day back at work since the before incident, and she hadn't seen Mark in almost as long. She hadn't wanted to stay away from Mark this long, but she couldn't bring herself to take Ella back home while Rachel was there.

She stroked Ella's cheek as she gently placed her down on the mattress before heading into the bathroom.

She turned the water on, hoping that it would get anywhere near warm by the time she got into the shower. Looking into the mirror she saw her own face and couldn't believe how tired she looked. Sighing she pulled her hair from the plait she had secured it in the night before. She ran her fingers through her hair as she checked on Ella once more before getting into the shower.

 _Everything's going to be fine. The worst is over. Everything is going to be fine._ She thought over and over as the hot water numbed some of her pain.

* * *

"Mark!" Susan called down the hallway of the ER, but Mark kept walking towards trauma one. "Mark!" She tried again, louder. Mark stopped but didn't turn around. Susan caught up to him quickly and put her hand on his shoulder. "How was New York?" She asked him, as she pulled him so he was facing her.

Mark shook his head. "I somehow didn't see as many Broadway shows as I wanted."

"Mark." Susan sighed as she pulled him into the suture room. "What did the surgeon say?"

"Susan, I don't want to talk about this right now." Mark said as he crossed his arms.

"I don't exactly think you're going to want to talk about it at all, but since I'm the only one who knows…" Susan began before Mark cut her off.

"Really." He insisted. "I have to meet Elizabeth in the Pediatric ward in twenty minutes for Ella's check-up. Now isn't the time."

Susan's eyes softened slightly. "How's Ella doing?" She asked, concerned.

"Last I heard she was doing fine." Mark replied as he headed for the doorway.

Susan followed him quickly. "Have you not seen her?" Mark shook his head. "Elizabeth took Ella home five days ago."

Mark sighed. "Home is a strong word."

"What's going on Mark?" Susan asked, grabbing his shoulder to stop him once again.

"Elizabeth isn't exactly on the best terms with me right now." Mark said softly. "Look, Susan, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

Susan nodded. "Alright, but you need to take it easy." She insisted before walking towards admit.

Mark stretched backward as he checked his watch. "Dammit." He muttered before running to the elevator.

"Doctor Greene can you check on my osteosarcoma patient?" Gallant asked him, holding out a chart expectantly.

"I'm off Gallant, try Doctor Lewis!" He said as he slipped into the closing elevator.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the exam table with Ella sitting on her lap. She looked up at the clock just before a knock sounded at the door.

"Hello Doctor Corday?" A woman asked as she came into the room.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm Doctor Penny Underwood." She said reaching her hand out towards Elizabeth. "Doctor Olsen wasn't able to be here this morning so I'm taking over his cases." She explained quickly.

Elizabeth nodded, before looking at the clock once more.

"Are we waiting for someone?" Penny asked as she looked over Ella's chart.

Elizabeth sighed before shaking her head. "He must have forgotten. I have to get back to surgery soon so let's just get this done."

"Alright." Penny nodded. "Ella's bloodwork is showing no signs of amphetamines, which is an excellent sign. Have you noticed any symptoms since the incident?" She asked, looking up expectantly.

"She's been coughing, but I believe that's because of residual pain from her intubation." Elizabeth replied quickly. "I've been monitoring her pulse and oxygen levels at home and she's been doing wonderfully."

Penny nodded as she made notes in Ella's chart. "Well if you don't mind I'd like to do a quick physical just to rule out any possible problems, but it looks like Ella is doing better than we could have hoped." She said with a smile toward the little girl.

Elizabeth nodded as she stood up, handing Ella to Penny. Ella began squirming as Elizabeth stepped back. "It's alright sweetheart." Elizabeth said comfortingly as she turned to the opening door.

Mark stepped into the room, smiling at the sight of his daughter. "Look who it is." Mark said happily as he moved so Ella could see him. He gently grabbed her foot as Penny continued the examination. "How is she doing?"

"Doctor Corday has filled me in on your home monitoring and I don't see anything wrong so I'd say we're in the clear for now." Penny said with a smile. "Doctor Penny Underwood, I'm filling in for Doctor Olsen." She said as she shook Mark's hand.

Mark just nodded, looking at Elizabeth who quickly averted her eyes from his gaze. "That's wonderful." He said, smiling at Penny. "Thank you so much."

"I would make a follow-up appointment for a month out just to make sure we keep on top of any long-term health problems, but honestly Ella is doing better than we should be expecting… all things considered." Penny said, making final notes on Ella's chart, looking at Mark expectantly.

Mark quickly moved to pick up Ella from the table. "Hey Ella." He said with a smile as he kissed her forehead. "You are my little champion." He whispered softly into her ear as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well I'll let you two get Ella dressed." Penny said awkwardly, sensing the increasing tension in the room.

"Thank you." Elizabeth replied curtly.

"Feel free to go as soon as you're ready." Penny said before quickly making her leave.

Mark watched the door close before he turned back to Elizabeth. "Home monitoring?" He asked her quietly.

Elizabeth quickly crossed the room to take Ella from him. "Just checking her oxygen and pulse, nothing drastic Mark." She replied crossly.

Mark sighed. "Elizabeth you don't have to be doing this…" He started before she cut him off.

"Of course I need to be doing this she's our daughter Mark!" Elizabeth replied indignantly.

Mark shook his head. "I was trying to say you don't have to do this alone." He corrected softly. After they sat in silence for several minutes he looked up at her, finally making eye contact. "When are you coming home?" He asked her quietly.

Elizabeth sighed, reaching for Ella's diaper bag.

"Elizabeth!" Mark said, quickly grabbing the bag from her. "We have to talk about all of this."

"Mark there isn't anything to discuss." Elizabeth replied. "I'm keeping our daughter safe, no matter what that means for us." She said before heading out the door.

Mark quickly followed her, the two of them stopping once they reached the elevator. "Elizabeth I want you to come home." He said earnestly.

"I want to come home." Elizabeth replied honestly.

Mark looked at her expectantly. "Then what…"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I want to come home, but I can't. Ella needs stability, now more than ever."

"That's why she should be at home, that's why you should both be at home." Mark insisted.

"Mark, I'm sorry." Elizabeth sighed as the elevator doors opened on the surgical floor. "If you want to see Ella try to work out your shifts with Katherine's schedule." She said softly, taking the bag from Mark before quickly walking to her office.

Mark watched as the elevator doors closed in front of him. He stood there for several minutes before pressing the button for the top floor. When the doors opened he quickly made his way up to the roof. He threw open the door, running onto the roof, feeling the cold air slam into his body. He walked directly to the edge, leaning over the brick wall staring into the ambulance bay. He didn't know how long he stood there before a voice called out to him.

"Mark!" Susan's voice reached his ears. "Mark if you jump I swear I will make sure you survive." She said as she quickly walked towards him.

Mark stood up straight and turned around toward her. "I'm not that depressed." He said quietly.

"Then come back here." Susan insisted as he pulled him back into the hospital. "Mark?" She asked quietly. He stood there, resting his back against the door. "Mark?" She tried again. "Come on Mark, what's wrong?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Susan I'm dying." He said angrily. "I'm dying and I'm not even sure it's because of this damn tumor, because my family is falling apart and if I don't get them back I will die anyway."

"Mark." Susan whispered quietly. "You have to tell Elizabeth."

Mark shook his head. "I'm not making her come back to take care of me. If she comes back because of the tumor nothing will be real."

Susan sighed. "Mark what did the surgeon say?" She tried again.

"I need gamma knife therapy and chemo." Mark replied, staring at his shoes.

"What's your prognosis?" Susan persisted.

"Four to five months." Mark said, still staring at his shows.

Susan took a deep breath. "When do you start?" She asked, trying to keep the tears in her eyes.

"Surgery is tomorrow, Chemo starts Sunday." Mark replied quietly, finally looking up.

Susan nodded. "Does Rachel know?" She asked after a few minutes.

Mark shook his head.

"Mark…" Susan began.

Mark shook his head once again. "I can handle this."

"Like hell you can." Susan replied. "You need someone to stay with you tomorrow night."

"I'll be fine." Mark insisted beginning to go down the stairwell.

Susan followed him quickly, managing to pass him. "Mark, either you let me stay with you or I'll tell Elizabeth to." She threatened.

"Fine." He replied harshly. "If you insist you can come over, watch me vomit and sleep my life away."

Susan smiled. "Thank you." She said quietly. "What time is the surgery?"

"It's at the end of my shift." Mark replied as they headed down the stairs.

"You're working?" Susan asked him incredulously.

Mark sighed. "Susan I really don't have time for your judgement."

Susan shook her head. "Mark I wasn't…"

"I'm just not ready for everyone to know yet." Mark cut her off. "Please, just give me this."

Susan nodded as they reached the first floor.

"Doctor Greene, Doctor Lewis, we have a mass casualty rolling in!" Chuney called toward them.

Susan looked at Mark. "Are you sure about this?" She asked him quietly.

Mark shrugged. "It's hard to be sure of anything in this place." He replied, grabbing a pair of gloves before heading out to the ambulance bay.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lizzie!" Robert's voice pounded through Elizabeth's ears as her office door swung open to reveal the short surgeon. She looked up from the operative report in front of her and stared at him expectantly.

"Can I help you Robert?" She asked after several moments of silence.

Robert approached her and leaned onto the side of the desk. "I was just wondering if there was a reason why you've been avoiding trauma call." He said causally. "Because somehow you've avoided going into that hell hole that your husband works in for the last several weeks, and I for one am not going down there when I have people like you to send down."

Elizabeth sighed. "Robert I've been catching up on my elective cases. I'm happy to go down there once I've caught up but I have…"

"No you'll be happy to go down there today. You're on trauma call." Robert cut her off.

"Robert!" Elizabeth began to protest.

Robert raised his eyebrows. "I thought you liked it down there, with your husband and all his so-called doctor friends."

"Robert." Elizabeth replied quietly rubbing her fingers on her temple.

"What are you and the hubby still fighting?" He asked her incredulously.

Elizabeth slammed the folder on her desk closed as she stood up. "I'll be downstairs." She said angrily, grabbing her pager before heading to the elevator.

* * *

Mark was napping in the suture room when Abby came in carrying a little girl with a head laceration.

"Oh Doctor Greene, I'm sorry." Abby said awkwardly as she saw him wake up. "Chloe here had a bit of a nasty fall in the hallway and Jerry said this room was open, but I can go down the hall…"

"No, no point I'm up." Mark said, waving his hands to excuse her as he sat up slowly. "Do you need a doctor to assist?"

Abby nodded. "That would be great, everyone else is prepping for an incoming trauma." She said with a smile before turning to the little girl. "Chloe this is Doctor Greene and he's going to help me fix your head alright?"

Chloe nodded in response, watching as Mark pulled out a suture kit from the cabinet. "Is it going to hurt?" She asked him quietly.

Mark smiled and bent down so he was at her level. "It might sting a little bit, but it won't be too bad." He said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Are you good Mark?" Abby asked as they heard Doctor Chen calling for a nurse down the hall.

Mark nodded. "We'll be fine." He promised as he opened the kit. Abby quickly left to assist with the trauma. "So Chloe what are you doing here?" He asked her as he began prepping the laceration.

"My sister Kimmy has cancer." She replied, looking down at her feet. "I have to come with Mommy when she gets her treatments."

Mark sighed. "That must not be a lot of fun." He sympathized. "Alright this is the part that's going to sting a little, why don't you hold onto him?" Mark said handing her a small bear. "I need you to hold very still." He said quickly inserting the local anesthetic.

"Is it over?" Chloe asked several minutes into her stitches.

"Not quite, but I'm almost done." He said as he began the last of her stitches.

Chloe sat quietly until Mark bent down in front of her again. "You, are all done." He said with a smile. "How about we see about getting you back upstairs to your Mom?" He asked her, tossing the remains of the suture kit into the waste bin.

"I don't want to." Chloe said quietly, staring at the top of Mark's head. "Hey, where did you get that?" She asked him pointing at his scar, obviously trying to change the subject.

Mark smirked. "I got a much bigger cut on my head than you did didn't I?"

"Did you have to get stitches too?" Chloe asked him with interest.

Mark nodded. "And I have to go up to the same floor as you so why don't we go together?" He said, lifting Chloe off from the bed onto the floor.

"Why do you have to go upstairs? Do you work there?" She asked, taking hold of his hand as they walked to the elevator.

Mark smiled sadly. "No." He replied as the two of them got onto the elevator.

"Are you sick like Kimmy?" Chloe asked, suddenly looking at him sadly. Mark nodded softly. "I didn't know doctors got sick." She said to the floor.

Mark nudged her shoulder. "Doctors are just like you and your sister. Some of us get sick, some of us don't."

Chloe nodded. "I never thought about it like that." She said with a smile before the doors opened to oncology. The two of them walked into the Lobby.

"Doctor Greene you're late." Peggy, the oncology nurse admonished him.

"Sorry." Mark said with a smirk. "I was busy taking care of Chloe's head laceration." He said pointing to the girl at his side.

Peggy glanced over the desk. "There you are Chloe!" She exclaimed, rushing around the desk. "Your mother was very worried about you. Let's take you back to Kimmy's treatment room." She said taking the little girl's hand. "Doctor Greene your treatment is set up in treatment room four, I'll meet you in there?"

Mark nodded, waving as Chloe began to walk away. Suddenly she turned around and ran to Mark, grabbing onto his leg. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Mark asked, crouching down to her height.

"Please get better." Chloe said quietly wrapping her arms around him. "You're a really good doctor."

Mark sighed. "I'm glad you think so." He said with a smile. "Thank you Chloe." He said as she let go of him, running back to Peggy.

"I'll see you later!" Chloe said with a wave as she headed into the pediatric treatment center.

Mark smiled before heading back into his own treatment room.

* * *

"Doctor Corday?" Kerry asked as she approached the admit desk where Elizabeth was sifting through charts. "I didn't know we called you down for a consult."

Elizabeth looked up from the pile of charts in front of her. "Romano put me on trauma call." She said, barely making eye contact with the woman in front of her.

"We can page you if we need you, there's no need to…" Kerry began before Elizabeth cut her off.

"I'm avoiding Robert." She said curtly.

Kerry raised her eyebrows but didn't question her. "Carry on then." She said before moving on to her patient.

Elizabeth stared mindlessly at the charts in front of her, her headache that had been threatening her since this morning was beginning to take form, and she wasn't looking forward to the rest of her shift if it hit her full force.

Susan approached the admit desk and looked over at Elizabeth. Her face was growing increasingly pale causing Susan to watch Elizabeth shift through the charts in front of her. "Elizabeth?" She asked after several minutes.

"Hmmm?" Elizabeth replied, not looking up.

"Are you feeling alright?" Susan asked, gently putting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

Elizabeth shrugged Susan's hand off from her. "I'm fine." She insisted, putting the charts back onto the rack in front of her.

Susan backed away, hands in the air in surrender. "Okay, okay."

It was then that Jerry hung up the phone. He turned around to face the two of them. "Doctor Corday do you know where Doctor Greene is?"

Elizabeth looked at him curiously. "He's on shift." She replied, her eyebrows raising in confusion.

"This says he checked out almost an hour ago." Jerry replied.

Elizabeth shook her head. "He's on shift until five and then he's taking Ella for a few hours." She recited, as if the information didn't mean anything personal.

"Well he's not here and Rachel's school keeps calling. Something about suspension." Jerry replied with a shrug.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Suspension?" She asked angrily.

"Don't shoot the messenger!" Jerry replied, turning back to the computer.

Susan took in a deep breath before interrupting. "Mark is off for about an hour, he should be back down here soon."

Elizabeth looked over to her, crossing her arms. "Where is he?" She asked, her tone cold.

"I don't know." Susan replied, grabbing a chart from the rack.

"You're covering his patients." Elizabeth replied sharply, noticing that she grabbed one of Mark's charts. "But he didn't tell you where he was disappearing to?"

Susan shrugged. "He asked me to and I didn't ask questions."

The phone rang again, Jerry answered it before turning to Elizabeth again. "Doctor Corday the school says Rachel needs to be picked up."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before pulling out her pager. "Did you think to page him?" She asked as she quickly sent a message to Mark.

"They want to talk to you." Jerry said, holding out the phone to Elizabeth.

"I'm not her guardian." Elizabeth replied, not moving toward the phone. "Tell them Mark will call back when he gets back from wherever he's decided to spend his time."

It was then that the elevator opened to reveal an incredibly tired looking Mark.

"Doctor Greene!" Jerry called out to him, but Mark just quickly moved toward Elizabeth.

He stopped briefly to catch his breath before speaking. "Elizabeth? You paged me? 911?" He asked each question with a huge breath between each of them.

"Rachel's school called." She replied monotonously, pointing to Jerry. "Something about suspension."

"Suspension?" Mark asked, sounding irritated.

"She's your daughter Mark." Elizabeth said before turning around to go to the elevator. Suddenly she turned back around, "I'll tell Katherine she'll need to stay with Ella tonight since you'll apparently be busy." She said harshly before sliding into the elevator as the doors closed.

Mark sighed deeply before reaching to the phone Jerry was holding out to him. "This is Doctor Greene."

"Hello Doctor Greene, your daughter Rachel has been suspended for drug possession." The voice on the line began. "She'll need to be picked up immediately."

"Of course." Mark replied tiredly. "I'll be there soon." He said before hanging up the phone.

"Mark?" Susan asked expectantly.

"Rachel got caught with drugs at school." He said, sounding even more exhausted than before. "I have to go pick her up."

Susan quickly grabbed his arm and took him into the lounge, making him sit before speaking. "Mark you aren't in any shape to drive." She said pointedly. "I'll pick up Rachel, but I'm taking you home first."

Mark shook his head, becoming increasingly nauseated. "I still have four more hours left of my shift."

Susan laughed. "Not like this you don't." She said before becoming serious. "I'm going to go get some emesis basins so you don't vomit all over my car, and then I'll drop you off and go get Rachel." Mark tried to protest but Susan shook her head. "This isn't up for discussion Mark."

* * *

It was nearly six o'clock and Elizabeth's headache had grown into a full force migraine. She was in the surgeon's lounge laying on the couch, praying that her pager wouldn't go off during the next two hours of her shift.

Moments later Shirley entered the lounge and quietly approached her. "Doctor Corday?" She asked as she gently tapped her arm. Elizabeth groaned and sat up, giving her a questioning look. "Your nanny is in the ER with Ella. She says that Mark isn't here to take Ella and she needs to get to school."

Elizabeth shook her head slowly. "I called her, she knows Mark couldn't take Ella and I'm on shift until eight."

Shirley shrugged. "All I know is that Doctor Romano says if the ER calls up to my desk one more time he's going to fire me."

Elizabeth sighed. "I'll be downstairs in five minutes." She said, looking down at her pager to find it dead. "Dammit." She quickly made her way to her office to switch the batteries out of her pager, causing it to come back to life with several unanswered pages from the ER.

Just under five minutes later Elizabeth ran down the stairs into the ER, seeing Katherine and Ella waiting in chairs. "Katherine I thought you were able to stay with her?" She asked seriously as she picked up her daughter.

"Yeah, Mark called just before you and said he'd be here around 5:30. I've been waiting for him for half an hour but I need to get to class." Katherine said apologetically. "I'm sorry for the confusion."

Elizabeth nodded, sighing internally at Mark's lack of responsibility. "Thanks for bringing her." She said quietly, taking the diaper bag from Katherine.

Katherine smiled before turning to Ella. "I'll see you tomorrow Ella!" She promised before running out the doors.

Elizabeth looked down at Ella before deciding to take her into the lounge and call Mark. She walked over to the door and was about to open it when she heard her name through the door.

"Poor Elizabeth." A voice said that sounded somewhat like Doctor Chen's.

"I just can't believe that Mark and Susan would get together after all that happened." Yosh's voice sounded in response.

"Poor Elizabeth? More like poor Mark!" An unfamiliar voice replied, who Elizabeth assumed was one of the newer nurses.

It was then that Yosh's words sunk in. Elizabeth grabbed onto Ella more tightly than she currently was before heading to the admit desk.

Haleh was walking by when she saw Ella squirming in Elizabeth's tight arms. "Elizabeth is everything alright?" She asked her gently, taking Ella out of her arms and bouncing her gently.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and nodded. "Of course." She said quietly. "I'm just not feeling well." She realized as her migraine began to increase in intensity.

Haleh looked at her seriously. "What's the matter?" She asked as Ella happily played with her badge.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Honestly it's nothing, I've just got a horrible headache." She said suddenly feeling incredibly dizzy. "I'm fine I promise."

"You don't look…" Haleh began before Elizabeth closed her eyes and sunk down to the floor. "…fine." She finished before looking down the hallway. "Abby!" She called seeing her helping Doctor Kovac with a patient. "I need help down here!"

Abby looked back at her and saw Elizabeth lying in a heap on the floor. "What happened?" She asked as she ran toward them, taking Elizabeth's pulse.

Haleh shook her head. "I don't know. I took Ella from her because she was looking tense and pale. She said she had a headache but…"

"Alright." Abby said as Kerry came rushing towards them. "Doctor Weaver we need a gurney!" She said as she carefully helped Elizabeth sit up. "She's unconscious and her pulse is dropping slowly." She reported to Kerry as she crouched down next to them.

Kerry nodded. "Alright let's get her into trauma two."


	3. Chapter 3

Kerry stood at the admit desk, tapping her foot impatiently as she called Mark Greene for the sixth time in as many minutes. "Can we page Doctor Greene again?" She asked Randi impatiently as she heard Mark's answering machine in her ear once again.

"I've paged him five times." Randi replied, flipping through the magazine on the counter.

Kerry marched over to her. "If you want to keep your job you'll get Doctor Greene on the phone." She said, taking the magazine and tossing it into the trash.

"He's off Doctor Weaver!" Randi protested. "I'm not responsible for what your doctors do when they're not here!"

"I don't care Randi!" She called back as she headed back down the hallway into exam four.

Abby was marking vitals on Elizabeth's chart. "Hey Doctor Weaver." She greeted her after looking up briefly.

"How's she doing?" Kerry asked looking down at the surgeon.

"Her vitals are stable and we've given her two liters of saline to reduce her dehydration." Abby reported. "She'll probably wake up soon."

Kerry nodded in understanding. "How's Ella doing?" She asked reaching for the chart Abby was handing to her.

"Haleh had to leave about an hour ago, but Ella's been asleep since long before then." Abby replied. "Last I heard Malik was keeping an eye on her." She finished reporting before looking over at her questioningly. "Have you been able to contact Mark?"

Kerry shook her head. "He hasn't been answering his phone."

"Are you calling the house or his cell?" Abby asked curiously.

"Cell. We don't have the new house number on file." Kerry replied, heading back out towards admit.

"I have it." Abby replied, following her quickly. Kerry turned around and gave her a questioning look. "I babysit for Ella on occasion."

"Alright then." Kerry said before the two arrived at the phone. Abby quickly dialed the number before handing the phone to Kerry.

After several weeks a tired voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Doctor Greene?" Kerry asked, surprised at how feminine the voice sounded.

"No." The voice replied, suddenly sounding familiar.

"Doctor Lewis?" Kerry questioned.

"Yeah… Sorry this is Mark's house… who is this?" Susan's voice responded.

Kerry raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Kerry Weaver. Your boss." She replied sternly. "Is Mark not home?"

"He's…" Susan began before yawning. "He's asleep."

"Well I need him to get here as soon as possible." Kerry replied, losing her patience. She didn't want to speculate on why Susan was at Mark's house, but she had heard the rumors and couldn't help but wonder about the validity of the various things she had heard.

"He really can't…" Susan began.

"Put him on the phone." Kerry interrupted her.

"Kerry…" Susan tried again.

"I don't care what you have to do, I need to talk to Mark. Now." Kerry insisted.

Susan hesitated before responding. "I'm sorry Kerry." She said quickly before hanging up the phone.

"Argh!" Kerry yelled angrily as she slammed the phone down onto the receiver. "Someone remind me to fire Greene and Lewis tomorrow." She said as she held her head in her hands.

It was then that Abby approached. "She's awake."

* * *

"Elizabeth?" Kerry asked her gently as Elizabeth looked around the room in confusion. "Elizabeth you passed out a few hours ago." She began to fill her in quickly. "Do you remember anything else?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "I had a migraine. I haven't eaten all day." She replied, closing her eyes trying to block out all of the sensations around her.

Kerry quickly noted this on her chart. "We also noticed you were severely dehydrated and we've been running fluids. We should probably run some more tests Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open. "Where's Ella?" She asked immediately concerned for her daughter. "I was holding Ella."

Abby quickly grabbed her hand. "Haleh had her when you fell. She's absolutely fine." She assured her. "She's asleep right now but I can go get her for you." Elizabeth nodded in response causing Abby to quickly head out of the room.

A few minutes later Abby came back in holding a wriggling Ella in her arms. "Here's Momma." Abby said as she handed the little girl to her mother.

Elizabeth sighed with relief as she felt her daughter's head resting on her chest. She gently ran her fingers through Ella's short hair. "Tests." Elizabeth finally confirmed. "Of course."

Kerry smiled softly. "Alright. We're going to do a blood workup just to make sure there wasn't an underlying cause for your symptoms. And I'd like you to try to eat something."

"I can get you something from the cafeteria." Abby offered.

Elizabeth sat quietly for a few moments. "Maybe just some toast." She finally replied.

"Of course." Abby said, quickly making her leave.

"Alright Elizabeth let's get that blood workup going."

* * *

Mark woke up, his head resting on the toilet seat. He closed his eyes breathing deeply to attempt to put the nausea at bay. After several minutes he opened them again, finally feeling stable enough to get up.

Slowly he made his way to the kitchen, finding Susan making coffee. "Morning." He said, his voice incredibly coarse.

"Mark, sit down!" Susan insisted, pushing a barstool behind him until he was sitting down. "How are you feeling?"

Mark sighed. "Like my body is full of chemicals that are slowly destroying me from the inside out." He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh." Susan said suddenly as she set a cup of coffee in front of Mark before pouring one for herself. "Kerry called last night. She insisted that she needed to talk to you, but I just ended up hanging up."

Mark's eyes widened. "What did she want?"

Susan shrugged. "She didn't say."

Mark stood up slowly, moving across the room to the shelf that had his pager on it. He quickly flipped through the messages, barely taking in the words in front of him. _Ella, Elizabeth, Emergency, Temporary Guardian._

"Mark what's wrong?" Susan asked, watching Mark falter as he continuously flipped through his pager. Mark handed the device over before he slowly moved to the bathroom, his nausea back at full force.

Susan's eyes widened as she read the pages. She quickly moved around the house, gathering her things before going to the bathroom to check on Mark. "Mark?" She asked as she gently knocked on the door. "Mark have you taken Compazine?" She asked knocking again before opening the door. "Mark I can go to the hospital to get Ella." She offered, watching him dry heave into the toilet.

Mark shook his head. "I have to go." He said tiredly. "Whatever is going on Elizabeth needs me."

Susan sighed. "Mark you're sixteen hours into your second round of chemo. You aren't in any shape to go anywhere."

"She's my wife." Mark replied desperately, beginning to cry angrily. "And Ella's my daughter."

After several minutes Susan nodded. "As soon as you're feeling okay to get up we'll go." She promised him.

* * *

"Kerry what happened?" Mark asked, walking as quickly as he could manage into the ER.

Kerry looked up from the chart in front of her, surprised to see an incredibly ill looking Mark in front of her. "I called you hours ago." She said, not able to hide her surprise.

"Where's Elizabeth?" He asked, leaning onto the admit desk.

"Exam four." Kerry stated. "But Mark…"

"Not now Kerry." Mark replied harshly, quickly walking towards the room, feeling better the more he moved. He opened the door and sighed with relief when he saw Elizabeth feeding Ella a bottle. "Thank God." He whispered.

Elizabeth looked up quickly. "Mark." She said softly.

"What happened?" He asked quietly as he pulled up a stool next to her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, unsure of why she suddenly felt like crying. "I don't know." She said, gently stroking Ella's cheek.

"I got a page about Ella and temporary guardianship?" Mark asked, trying not to overstep the boundaries they had been living with for the last several weeks.

Elizabeth nodded softly. "I was unconscious for several hours. When they couldn't reach you a social worker suggested a temporary guardianship placement."

"Oh God." Mark swore angrily.

"Don't worry. The nurses saved your ass." Elizabeth replied just as angrily before looking up at him. "Where were you?"

Mark shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He said smiling gently. After several minutes of silence he spoke again. "I'm sorry Elizabeth." Elizabeth didn't look at him, but he watched her composure change as she let out a breath he didn't know she was holding. "Elizabeth I need to…" He began before Kerry came into the room.

"How are you feeling Elizabeth?" She asked gently.

"Better." Elizabeth replied honestly. "Did you get the test results?" Kerry nodded before handing the result sheet to her. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she scanned the results.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Kerry said awkwardly before making her leave.

After several moments of silence Mark finally spoke. "Elizabeth?" He asked her softly. He was surprised when she didn't look at him but simply held out the paper to him. He gently took the sheet and immediately saw what she was shocked by. The hCG levels were elevated, meaning one thing he thought he would never experience again.

"Elizabeth?" He asked again, gently taking her hand in his. She turned to him, tears running down her cheeks.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Mark took in a deep breath. "We've done it before." He replied quietly. "We've done all of this before."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Nothing is the same this time Mark."

Mark leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before picking up Ella from her lap. "Elizabeth…" He began quietly before Elizabeth shook her head.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked, unwilling to look at him.

Mark sighed. "Elizabeth can we please talk about this later?" He asked quietly, feeling Ella's head rest heavily on his shoulder.

"The whole hospital is talking about how you and Doctor Lewis are falling in love; so no we can't talk about this later." Elizabeth replied angrily.

Mark looked at her in shock. "What?" He asked her, unable to come up with an explanation.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Give me my daughter." She replied angrily, reaching toward Ella.

Mark held onto her tightly. "Elizabeth…" He began to explain before Elizabeth cut him off.

"No Mark!" She replied angrily. "Give me my daughter."

Mark sighed, looking up at the ceiling, willing that he would maintain his temper. "Elizabeth Susan and I…"

"That's what I thought." Elizabeth began again. "Just give her to me and go home."

Mark finally snapped. "Elizabeth." He replied exasperatedly. "The tumor's back."


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth looked down at Mark's hand which was sweating profusely against her own. She shook her head slowly before making eye contact. "How long?" She asked after several minutes.

Mark sighed, he felt bad enough about the way he told her, he didn't want to admit he'd been hiding it for weeks. "I started showing symptoms while Ella was in the ICU." Mark admitted. "Susan insisted I get an MRI, which confirmed the tumor's back."

"That was nearly a month ago Mark." Elizabeth said quietly. "Have you seen Doctor Burke?"

Mark nodded. "The tumor's invaded Broca's. He won't operate."

"So what is the next step?" Elizabeth asked, each of her words carefully calculated, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I had gamma knife therapy a couple of weeks ago." Mark replied honestly. "I had my second round of chemotherapy yesterday."

Elizabeth shook her head. "This isn't happening." She said quietly. "We're not doing all of this again."

Mark sighed. "Elizabeth my prognosis if the chemo works is around ten months."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Mark." She said quietly, a sob catching in her throat.

Mark gently moved so he was sitting next to her on the small hospital bed. He shifted Ella in his arms so he could hold his sleeping daughter and his wife at the same time. "It's going to be okay." He said quietly his arm wrapping around Elizabeth's shoulders. "We're going to be okay."

Elizabeth buried her face in his shoulder, tears streaming down her face. "I can't do this." She said, so softly Mark wasn't even sure he'd heard it.

"Yes you can." He replied quietly, gently kissing the top of her head. They laid in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Mark spoke again. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at him, confused. "What?" She asked tiredly.

"I should have told you." Mark clarified. "And I certainly shouldn't have told you because I was angry with you."

Elizabeth sat in silence.

Mark sighed. "I'm sorry." He said again before he felt Ella start to move against his shoulder. "Hey Ella." He said softly, gently adjusting his positioning so she was sitting between himself and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled as her daughter sat next to her, grabbing on tightly to her thumb. "Hello sweetheart." She greeted her.

"Can you say mama?" Mark encouraged her as he watched his daughter point to her mother. Ella looked at him curiously. "I guess that's a no then." He said with a smile. "How about daddy?" He asked, earning a groan from Elizabeth.

"Mark." Elizabeth said tiredly. "I've been trying to get her to say something for weeks. She's not going to…"

"Dada." A small voice interrupted Elizabeth.

Mark and Elizabeth immediately looked down at the girl between them.

"Dada." Ella repeated, watching both of her parents smile down at her.

Mark quickly scooped her into his arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "That's my girl." He teased Elizabeth gently.

Elizabeth sighed. "Fine… fine…" She admitted defeat, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"You know… it won't be so bad." Mark said after a few minutes.

Elizabeth looked up at him curiously. "What?"

"Having another one." He replied.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, closing her eyes, trying to concentrate on anything else. "Mark… I can't talk about this right now."

Mark looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry." He said gently. "I didn't mean to press you."

Elizabeth nodded, biting her lip to keep herself from crying. "I want to go home." She said quietly.

Mark looked at the clock. "Alright, I can get you a taxi to take you back to the hotel…"

"No Mark." Elizabeth cut him off. "I want to go home."

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting at the kitchen table sorting through mail when the front door opened and closed. Elizabeth glanced behind herself to see Rachel sneaking into her bedroom. She rolled her eyes before getting up and making her way to the doorway of Rachel's room.

"Good afternoon." Elizabeth said softly, watching as Rachel tossed her jacket and backpack onto the floor.

Rachel turned around quickly, shocked to see her step-mother standing in the doorway. "Elizabeth?" She asked, obviously startled. "What are you…?"

"Your father's home sick." Elizabeth interrupted her. "He thinks you've been here all day and I don't want him to be under any unnecessary stress, so I won't be telling him."

"I'm sorry…" Rachel began again.

"No Rachel, you aren't." Elizabeth said tiredly. "Ella and I are back which means you need to start acting responsibly. That means no drugs, no sex, and no alcohol. I get that you're a teenager and you think all of that makes you fit in, but Ella is your sister and her safety comes before anything you want. Do you understand?"

Rachel simply nodded, looking at Elizabeth with a cautious stare.

"Please start working on your class work." Elizabeth said with a sigh. "I'm going upstairs to check on your father."

Elizabeth watched as Rachel pulled a book off her desk before she headed up the stairs. She looked into Ella's room and saw her daughter lying in the crib napping. Smiling she closed the door to make sure the music Rachel had just started wouldn't wake her.

She slowly opened the door to her and Mark's bedroom, hoping to find Mark asleep. She sighed when she saw that the bed in front of her was empty. The master bathroom door was slightly ajar and she could hear Mark's heavy breathing from where she stood.

"Mark?" She asked quietly as she opened the door.

Mark looked up at her miserably from the floor. "Hey Honey." He said before coughing a bit. "Welcome home." He tried to joke.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before sitting down next to him. "How's the nausea?" She asked him gently.

Mark shook his head. "I took Zofran about twenty minutes ago. It should be gone soon." He tried to assure her.

Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as she felt his hand begin to run through her curls. "Mark." She said quietly after several minutes.

"Hmmm?" He asked looking down at her.

"We have to talk about Rachel." Elizabeth said, wincing as she realized how harshly she had said it.

Mark sighed. "I know." He said quietly. "I've been meaning to talk to her about her suspension, but I've just been so tired."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I didn't mean about that." She replied softly. "Mark she doesn't know you're sick."

Mark put his head in his hands. "Crap."

"She's suspicious Mark." Elizabeth said gently. "I think you should tell her, but if you want me to I will."

Mark shook his head. "No Elizabeth." He stopped her. "I have to do it."

Elizabeth nodded. "I understand." She confirmed gently, wincing as Mark quickly leaned forward to dry heave into the toilet. She stood up and wet a washcloth in the sink before sitting back down next to him, holding the cool cloth against his forehead.

"You know…" Mark said before coughing. "In the morning we can trade places."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Lucky me." She replied teasingly.

They sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed like forever before Mark's pager went off in the bedroom.

"I've got it." Elizabeth said quickly as she got up to check the message.

 _Want some dinner? – SL_

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the screen before taking it in to Mark. "Your secret lover wants to know if you want some dinner." She teased, handing him the small device.

Mark closed his eyes and winced. "Elizabeth I've told you…"

"I know, I know." She interrupted him. "But that doesn't mean I don't get to have fun with this.

Mark smirked before sighing. "Can you call her and let her know I don't need her to stay tonight?"

Elizabeth looked at him closely, seeing the regret in his eyes match her own. "I'm sorry I wasn't here Mark." She apologized gently.

Mark shook his head. "You were protecting Ella. I understood that." He affirmed her actions. "Don't feel guilty because my brain tumor decided that it would be a good time to make a reappearance."

Elizabeth nodded before getting up to get the phone. She dialed the ER number without difficulty and waited for someone to answer.

"County General Emergency Room, Jerry speaking."

"It's Doctor Corday, may I please speak with Doctor Lewis." Elizabeth said formally, trying not to raise any suspicion.

"Doctor Corday!" Jerry's voice sounded through the phone. "Everyone's been talking about you…" He began before Elizabeth cut him off.

"I need to speak with Doctor Lewis." Elizabeth said, harshly this time.

"Of course." Jerry responded, followed by several minutes of silence before Susan arrived at the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, sounding out of breath.

"Susan it's Elizabeth." Elizabeth said tiredly.

"Oh… Hey!" Susan replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Mark's asked me to call you…"

"Is he alright?" Susan's concern quickly filled her ears.

Elizabeth nodded. "Of course. Well he's as well as he can be considering the circumstances." She replied quickly. "He asked me to tell you that you don't need to come over tonight."

Susan nodded on her end. "That's such good news Elizabeth." She said, sounding relieved. "I've been telling Mark he needed to tell you since he found out but he just…"

"I know." Elizabeth interrupted. "Thank you for taking care of him. I have to go." She said quickly before hanging up the phone.

Mark wandered slowly into the bedroom as Elizabeth placed the phone back on its charger. Elizabeth looked up and quickly rushed over to help steady him. "Mark sit down." She insisted as she helped him to the bed.

Mark smirked as Elizabeth practically shoved him against his pillows. "I'm fine." He said gently before pulling her down next to him. Elizabeth relaxed gently into his side. They sat in a comfortable silence, Mark resting his head on Elizabeth's. "What are you thinking about?" He asked after several minutes.

"I don't know." Elizabeth replied quietly. "Everything."

"Well I know what I'm thinking about." Mark said with a smile.

"And what would that be?" Elizabeth mocked.

Mark laughed. "How happy I am to have my family back." He said, kissing her gently. Elizabeth closed her eyes, realizing how tired she was. "Hey are you alright?" Mark asked her gently.

"I'm just tired." Elizabeth replied, holding back a yawn.

"You and me both." Mark said with a smile before adjusting so they were both laying down. "Let's get some rest."

* * *

Elizabeth woke up to find the spot where Mark had lay empty. She sighed as she pushed the covers off from herself before heading down the stairs towards the voices in the living room.

"Look Ella." Mark said, pointing towards Elizabeth as she entered the room. "It's mama." He encouraged with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled as she saw Mark holding Ella on the couch. "How long was I asleep?" She asked sitting down next to them.

"About four hours." Mark said with a smirk.

Elizabeth sighed, rubbing her forehead gently. "I cannot believe how exhausted I am."

"Well you have had quite a day." Mark replied.

"So have you." Elizabeth pointed out.

Mark nodded. "But I knew it was coming." He teased softly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Please Mark."

"Sorry… sorry." Mark replied with a frown. "I really should have told you."

Elizabeth shrugged. "What difference would it have made?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know." Mark replied. "I just can't help but wonder."

"Are you going to start thinking all the time again?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Maybe." He teased back.

They continued their banter for a while before Rachel came into the room.

"Hey Rach." Mark greeted her.

"Dad." Rachel said quietly.

Mark noticed that Rachel's eyes hadn't left him since she entered the room. "You know." He said quietly, handing Ella over to Elizabeth before standing up.

Rachel froze, realizing that her thoughts had been confirmed.

"Hey let's go outside." Mark said as he gently led her out onto the patio. "Rachel?" He asked after several minutes outside.

"How bad is it?" Rachel asked, not looking up from her shoes.

Mark sighed. "The tumor's back. It doesn't look good." He replied honestly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Rachel shook her head. "Don't worry about me."

"Rachel I'm incredibly worried about you." Mark protested. "You were suspended for drug possession! I thought we had gone over how dangerous drugs were when you accidentally poisoned your little sister!"

Rachel didn't respond.

"Your behavior is unacceptable Rachel." Mark said, calmly this time. "But that doesn't mean you just get to go back to your Mother."

Rachel shook her head. "I don't want to cause any more problems here."

"Too bad." Mark said quietly. "You're staying here with me and Elizabeth and Ella. We're going to make the best of what we've got left Rachel."

Rachel began to cry quietly. "I don't want you to die." She said between deep breaths.

Mark gently wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

"Please don't die Dad." Rachel cried quietly into his chest. "Please."

"I'll do my best." He promised quietly. "I'll do my best."


	5. Chapter 5

Robert Romano walked into the ER intent on finding one Kerry Weaver. He saw the red-head turning a corner and increased his speed to catch up with her. "Kerry!" Robert greeted loudly.

"Good morning Robert." Kerry replied dryly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm just wondering what you did with my Associate Chief of Surgery." Robert replied following her into exam three.

Kerry picked up the chart for the patient in front of them. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, scanning the chart.

Robert rolled his eyes. "Unless the rumor mill has completely broken I'm meant to be under the impression that you admitted Doctor Corday for observation almost forty-eight hours ago. Since then she's missed a shift and a half." He replied, pushing for a response. "Now do I need to fire her for drinking on the job or should I be sending a condolences card?"

Kerry looked at him, her eyes fierce with anger. "Have you considered calling her to find out for yourself?"

"Wow Kerry!" He exclaimed sarcastically. "I definitely didn't consider doing that myself!"

"I can't help you Robert." Kerry replied.

"Well when is Mark's next shift?" He pushed.

Kerry shrugged. "Check with admit. I don't keep that close of tabs on my staff." She replied, losing her patience. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to tend to my patients."

"Of course." Robert replied, obviously tense, before heading out to admit. He approached Randi at the front desk. "Randi when is Doctor Greene on shift next?"

Randi looked up, obviously bored, for a moment before shifting to the computer to check the schedule. "It looks like he's scheduled for now, but he hasn't shown up."

"What is the point of having a schedule if none of our doctors actually follow it?" Robert replied angrily. "Well if he does bother to show up tell him I need to see him in my office."

"Alright." Randi replied as she watched his back head towards the elevators.

* * *

"Mark you aren't going in." Elizabeth said impatiently through the bathroom door.

Mark opened the door to the bathroom to face his wife. "I don't know what else to do." He said, gently pushing past her to get a shirt from the dresser.

Elizabeth followed him and quickly stood in front of the drawer she knew he wanted. "Mark you know that you should be off for at least four days after chemotherapy." Elizabeth said impatiently.

Mark sighed. "I decided three was enough."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Mark."

"Elizabeth." He pushed back. "I can't just stop doing everything because of this damn tumor."

Elizabeth looked up, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Mark's face softened quickly, he hated seeing Elizabeth in pain, and knowing he caused that pain made it so much worse. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said quickly pulling her into his arms, kissing her hair gently. "Can we please talk about this after my shift?"

Elizabeth sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Please Mark."

"I promise. We'll talk about this after my shift today." He said, moving so he could see her face. "Susan's been on for the last three shifts between mine and hers. I can't just…"

Elizabeth finally nodded before moving out of his way.

"Can you, make sure that Rachel gets her homework done while I'm gone?" Mark asked, pausing as he pulled his shirt on. Elizabeth nodded. "And please keep an eye on her."

Elizabeth nodded again. Since Rachel found out about the tumor the night before she had been acting incredibly anxious, and Mark felt terrible about it. "We'll be fine." Elizabeth assured him, handing him his pager and phone from the nightstand.

"Thank you." Mark said earnestly, gently kissing her. "Take care of yourself." He said with a smile.

Elizabeth smirked before replying. "You too."

* * *

Mark walked into the ER, quickly heading into the lounge. He saw Susan standing at her locker checking something on her phone.

"Hey stranger." Mark greeted her as he opened up his own locker.

"Mark!" Susan said, obviously surprised to see him. "How are you feeling?"

Mark shrugged. "I have no idea."

"You really don't have to be here." Susan tried to insist. "I can cover for you."

Mark shook his head. "I'm doing this shift." He insisted. "Go home."

"Alright." Susan relented. "But you call me if you need to go home. I'll come right back."

Mark smirked. "You are way too dedicated to my well-being."

Susan sighed. "You should be too." She replied. "When are you going to tell Weaver?"

"Probably after my shift." Mark admitted.

"Good." Susan replied before the door to the lounge swung open.

"Doctor Greene, Romano wants to see you in his office." Randi informed him.

Mark pulled his stethoscope from his locker before turning to Randi. "I'll head up at the end of my shift."

"He says it's important." Randi replied awkwardly.

"So are my patients." Mark retorted before heading into the ER. Kerry was standing at the admit desk shifting through charts. "What do you want to give me?" He asked, adjusting his lab coat.

"Mark." Kerry looked up at him, clearly surprised to see him. "How's Elizabeth?"

"Fine." Mark assured her, in a tone that indicated he didn't really want to socialize. "Which patients should I take?"

Kerry was handing him charts and briefing him on the patients when Robert Romano's voice boomed through the ER.

"Mark!" He said enthusiastically. "Is it a habit of yours to ignore when your Chief of Staff calls you to his office?"

"What do you want Romano?" Mark asked tensely.

"I want to know what happened to my Associate Chief of Surgery." Robert replied, following Mark to his first patient.

"She'll be back tomorrow." Mark replied.

"Care to explain why she's missed her last two shifts?" Robert asked.

Mark shook his head. "Not my place. Can I get back to work?"

Robert threw his hands into the air. "Sure! Do whatever you want!" He replied, heading angrily towards the surgical consult he had been called down for.

Mark worked through the remaining hours of his shift, stopping occasionally to prevent from over-exhausting himself. At the end of his shift he made his way into the lounge, hoping to find Kerry there.

Kerry looked up from the table as Mark entered. "Mark are you able to pull a double?" She asked, looking down at the schedule in front of her.

Mark sighed. "Kerry." He said, feeling somewhat nervous.

Kerry looked up at him curiously. "Is everything alright?"

Mark shook his head as he sat down. "I can't be on the schedule right now." He said quietly.

"Did something happen with Elizabeth?" Kerry asked, immediately concerned for her colleague and patient.

Mark shook his head immediately. "No, no. Elizabeth is doing fine." Mark assured her quickly. "It's actually me." He said softly.

Kerry looked up at him questioningly. "Mark…"

"The tumor's back." Mark said quickly. "I don't know for sure what my plan is, but I promised Elizabeth we'd talk about things after my shift today."

Kerry shook her head. "Don't worry about us Mark." She said, shocked he would even be considering taking shifts. "Go home."

Mark nodded before heading over to his locker. "Kerry can you do me a favor?" Mark asked, pulling his jacket from the locker before shutting it.

"Of course, anything." Kerry replied immediately.

"Don't tell anyone yet." Mark requested. "I don't want everyone worried."

Kerry nodded.

"Thanks." Mark said before heading out.

* * *

Mark quietly went into the bedroom, expecting Elizabeth to be asleep. He was surprised to see her sitting on their bed with Ella in her lap.

"Hey." He said quietly.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled. "Hey."

Mark sat down next to them and gently brushed his hand across Ella's forehead. He was surprised at how warm she felt. "How long has she had a fever?" He asked Elizabeth quietly, not wanting to wake Ella.

"I noticed it at dinner." Elizabeth replied. "I think it's just a cold."

"Did you give her Children's Tylenol?" Mark asked, taking his shoes off.

Elizabeth nodded. "Her fever spiked at 101, but it's gone down to 99.9."

"Good." Mark affirmed.

"How was your shift?" Elizabeth asked him.

Mark shrugged. "It was fine." He said vaguely before lying down. "I told Weaver."

Elizabeth looked over at him quickly. "Mark…" She tried to sympathize.

Mark shook his head. "It was good. I needed to." He affirmed quickly. "I'm not scheduled for anymore shifts…" He began before remembering his conversation with Romano. "But you missed one."

Elizabeth sighed. "I know."

"Romano was on the hunt for you today." Mark reported.

"I assumed." Elizabeth replied. "He's been calling and paging me non-stop."

"Is there a reason why you aren't answering?" Mark asked curiously.

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know. I'm just trying to get used to everything, and Robert isn't exactly on the top of my list of people I want to talk to about my personal life."

"Maybe we should go somewhere." Mark suggested with a smirk.

Elizabeth sighed. "Mark you have treatment." She reminded him tiredly.

Mark sat up. "What if we went somewhere I could continue to get treatment?" He asked seriously.

"Mark!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "We can't!"

"Why not?" Mark asked her seriously. "It's almost summer, we could take Rachel with us, get her away from this place for a while. God knows you need a break, and as you said earlier today I can't work. Let's go somewhere."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Where on earth would we go?" She asked tiredly.

Mark thought for a while. "Seattle." He said suddenly.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Seattle?" She questioned.

"Doug and Carol have been begging us to come up for the summer since Ella was born." Mark pointed out. "There's no reason we can't go."

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm not saying yes…"

"But you're not saying no either." Mark finished for her. "You need to get some sleep." He decided immediately, gently taking Ella from his wife's arms.

"Don't push it." Elizabeth said quietly, laying down, obviously exhausted.

"Goodnight." Mark said with a smirk before taking Ella to her room. His daughter had begun to stir in his arms so he decided to sit in the rocking chair to calm her down. He sat there in the dark room with his daughter in his arms, gently rocking her back to sleep. As soon as he was determined she was asleep he gently put her in her crib before heading down to check on Rachel.

He gently pushed open the door to her room, surprised when she looked up at him from her bed. "Hey bug." Mark greeted her quietly. "Did I wake you?"

Rachel shook her head. "I was already up."

Mark silently moved across the room and sat next to her in her bed. He gently took her hand in his. "How are you doing?"

Rachel shrugged. "Does it matter?" She asked quietly.

"Of course it does Rach." Mark tried to assure her. "I don't want you to feel like because I'm sick you don't matter."

They sat in silence for a while before Rachel spoke up. "Do you remember when I first met Elizabeth?"

Mark chuckled. "I'm sure you do." He said, unable to keep from laughing. "Thanksgiving hasn't been the same since has it?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean that." She said, obviously embarrassed. "I just have been thinking a lot about the last few months. And I remember when I first met Elizabeth I knew I wanted you to marry her, but now…"

"Well I'm not going to divorce her if that's what you're asking." Mark said with a laugh.

Rachel gently elbowed him. "That's not what I meant… I just… I royally screwed things up didn't I?"

"Well she is British, she does have a certain appreciation for doing things royally." Mark replied sarcastically before watching Rachel begin to cry. "Oh sweetheart." Mark stopped immediately. "I'm sorry."

Rachel shook her head. "I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to hurt Ella, and I didn't want to hurt you or Elizabeth."

Mark sighed. "I can't say it's okay, because you know it wasn't, and it's not." He replied honestly. "But nothing you could ever do would make me stop loving you."

"Promise?" Rachel asked, holding back a yawn.

"I promise." Mark assured her. "You should get some sleep, and so should I." He said gently as he stood up.

"Night Dad." Rachel said quietly as Mark shut the door behind him before going back up to his room.

He opened the door and laughed when Elizabeth's eyes met his. "I thought you were going to sleep." He teased her gently, getting into bed next to her.

"Let's go to Seattle." She said seriously.

Mark sat up. "Wait what?"

"We should go." Elizabeth nodded. "We both have been over-worked since before we even started dating. We need a break, or as much of a break as we can get."

"I love you." Mark said, his lips smiling against hers. "We'll call Doug and Carol in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

"Lizzie would you care to remind me why I have to find a temporary assistant chief for the next two months?" Robert asked after swinging the door to Elizabeth's office open.

Elizabeth looked up at him, already wishing she was gone. "I'm taking a sabbatical Robert." She replied tiredly.

"And if I were a religious man I would accept that Lizzie." Robert replied, taking the chart from in front of her. "I presume there's a real reason you're taking off and I can't help but be curious."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Robert you approved my leave. If you wanted to know more you should have played your cards better." She held her hand out expectantly. "Can I please have the chart back Robert?"

Robert shook his head. "Why would you want it?" He asked, sounding angry. "It's for an elective case that you're handing off."

"Robert." Elizabeth replied sternly. "I have to get these charts filled out before I can leave."

"Maybe I shouldn't give them back then." Robert replied sarcastically.

"Technically I don't have to be here today Robert." Elizabeth reminded him. "My paperwork says I start leave today."

"Fine, fine!" Robert interrupted her, tossing the chart back onto her desk. "See you in August." He said angrily before slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Mark was finishing making dinner when Rachel came into the kitchen, obviously frustrated. "Hey slugabug." He greeted her with a smirk. "How's it going?"

Rachel sighed as she angrily sat down at the counter. "Why do I have to spend my summer on this stupid family trip?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "You do not get to bring another suitcase Rachel." He replied, knowing the actual reason behind her frustration.

"But Dad!" Rachel tried to protest.

"Mac and cheese?" Mark asked her, holding the pot out.

Rachel sighed. "I guess."

"Good." Mark replied, scooping out two bowls. "Can you go grab Ella? She's in the living room."

Rachel nodded, coming back a moment later with Ella in her arms. "Do you want her in the high chair?"

"Yup." Mark replied, scooping some of the macaroni onto the high chair tray, cutting it up into small pieces. "Here we go." He said, clicking the tray into place.

"You forgot a bib." Rachel pointed out, raising her eyebrows.

"Who cares?" Mark replied, grabbing his own bowl from the counter. "She has to take a bath after dinner anyway."

"Elizabeth does." Rachel pointed out as she jumped up onto the counter, grabbing her bowl.

Mark rolled his eyes. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"What don't I know?" Elizabeth asked teasingly as she leaned on the door frame.

Mark turned around quickly. "Hello my lovely wife." He said quickly tossing a bib to Rachel before pulling Elizabeth into his arms and turning her around. "We were just discussing our amazing plans for tomorrow." He said, watching as Rachel quickly put the bib on Ella before moving back to her spot on the counter.

"Uh-huh?" Elizabeth replied suspiciously. "Did you save me anything?" She asked him, pulling out of his embrace.

"I thought you were going to eat at the hospital." Mark replied, surrendering his bowl to her. "I'll make more."

Elizabeth smiled as she took a seat at the counter. "Do we have any apple slices left?"

Mark smirked. "Only if you want ones Ella has already covered in peanut butter."

"Those will work." She replied with a smile as Mark handed her the Tupperware from the fridge. "How was your day?" She asked as Mark began a second box of macaroni.

"Well Rachel and I continue to fight the great suitcase war." Mark said with a pointed look toward his daughter.

"How am I supposed to pack two months worth of clothing into one bag?" Rachel replied, not looking up from her dinner.

"I have really good news for you Rachel." Mark said teasingly. "They actually do have washing machines in Seattle." Rachel rolled her eyes before Mark continued his report to Elizabeth. "Ella and I watched about four hours of something that involved a giant red dog…"

"Clifford." Rachel interrupted.

"Yep that's it." Mark confirmed.

"Mark I've told you not to just let Ella watch television all day." Elizabeth replied, her mouth full.

"Yes but I am very, very tired." Mark said, adding a yawn for effect.

"Mark." Elizabeth replied seriously. "Are you sure we should go to Seattle?"

Mark nodded. "I've already secured treatment at Northwestern. I'm going to do just as well there as I would do here." Elizabeth eyed him nervously. "I promise Elizabeth."

"When is your first treatment there?" Elizabeth asked, finally going back to eating.

"Monday." Mark replied, pulling the pot off the stove.

Elizabeth nodded. "We're going to have to tell them Mark." She said quietly after he sat next to her.

"Doug and Carol don't know?" Rachel asked, clearly surprised.

Mark nodded. "I want to tell them in person Rach." He said quietly as Rachel nodded in understanding. "I'll tell them before Monday, just let me have some time."

Elizabeth sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Of course Mark."

The family sat in silence while they ate their dinner. Eventually Rachel jumped off the counter and put her bowl in the sink. "Can I get Ella ready for bed?" She asked tentatively as she stood in front of Mark and Elizabeth.

Mark looked over to Elizabeth who took in a deep breath. "Go ahead." Elizabeth said eventually. "Don't fill the tub more than an inch or two and don't take your eyes off from her." She instructed.

"I'll come up and check on you in a bit." Mark tried to reassure Rachel, who looked incredibly nervous.

Rachel nodded before taking the high chair tray off the seat and placing it in the sink. "Are you ready for your bath Ella?" Rachel asked with a smile as she pulled her sister out of the chair.

"Bath!" Ella replied as she excitedly clapped her hands.

"Thanks Rach." Mark called after them as they headed up the stairs.

He began to move around the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner slowly.

"Mark?" Elizabeth asked after several moments of silence.

Mark turned around, wiping his damp hands on his shirt. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said tiredly. "I shouldn't be criticizing the way you spend time with Ella. I know you're exhausted."

Mark shook his head, rounding the counter to pull Elizabeth into his arms. "We're both exhausted remember? That's why we're going to Seattle."

"Oh I had forgotten." Elizabeth teased with a smile. "But Mark…" She tried to apologize again.

"No Elizabeth." He stopped her quickly. "We've been over this, you do not need to apologize for this kind of stuff."

"Alright." Elizabeth said, finishing the last apple slice before taking the Tupperware over to the sink. "What time is our flight?" She asked tiredly.

"Noon." Mark replied, washing the last of the dishes before heading to the fridge. "Are Ella's clothes going in my bag?"

"Probably." Elizabeth replied with a smirk. "Rachel thinks she has it hard, I have to pack two months of maternity clothing."

Mark smiled. "How's our little one doing?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her and pulling her t-shirt up to rest his hands on her barely-there stomach.

"It's in there." Elizabeth replied with a laugh.

"Hello baby." Mark whispered quietly, kissing her stomach.

"Oh come on." Elizabeth teased him, pushing her shirt down. "Wait until I'm actually showing before you start this up again."

"I'm just so excited." Mark pouted.

"I'm just so tired." Elizabeth replied with a smirk. "Can we just go pack?"

Mark shook his head. "We have to clean out this fridge before we leave or we'll regret it."

"Let me regret it. That's almost two months away." Elizabeth said, watching as Mark crossed back to the fridge.

"Yes but two months is a very long time for this to get even moldier." Mark said, tossing a bag of shredded cheese in Elizabeth's general direction.

"Don't you dare!" Elizabeth challenged as she watched him pull a loaf of bread from the fridge.

"Maybe you should go pack, while I take care of this." Mark suggested.

Elizabeth nodded. "Fine!" She surrendered, her hands in the air. "I'll check on the girls and then get Ella's things packed."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Mark finally made his way into the bedroom, having stopped on his way from the kitchen to check on Ella and Rachel, both of whom were sound asleep in their respective bedrooms.

"Hey." Elizabeth greeted him from the bed where she sat folding Ella's clothes.

"Wow you're up here having all the fun." He smirked, looking at the two open suitcases on the bed.

"Mark you need to pack your pain and nausea management medications somewhere we can get to them." She said, not paying much attention to anything but the task in front of her.

"I know."

"And we need to alert the airline that there is a possibility of you having oxygen deprivation." She continued.

"I know."

"Do you want me to pack you scrubs for during treatment? I know you're used to them…"

"Elizabeth." Mark finally cut her off. "I can pack my own things." He assured her. "I already separated out enough medications to keep in my backpack. I called the airline this afternoon, and I'm packing scrubs myself."

Elizabeth nodded, letting out a sigh. "Sorry. I don't mean to micromanage you."

"It's fine." Mark assured her, pressing his lips gently to hers. He looked down at the large pile of Ella's clothes Elizabeth was folding. "Does she really need this much?"

Elizabeth nodded. "That daughter of ours is growing like a plant. She'll outgrow almost all of this before we get back."

"Oh goody!" Mark feigned excitement. "We can go shopping!"

Elizabeth laughed. "I knew you would be extremely thrilled." She teased.

"I just love a good trip to the mall." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Mark!" She smacked his arm lightly. "If you are so excited about it, you and Doug can do the shopping."

"Oh we'll have a grand time!" Mark continued his charade as he began to grab clothes from the dresser.

Finally after another hour of organizing both of their bags sat in the corner of the room packed.

"I'm going to take a shower." Elizabeth said quietly as she looked down at Mark who was practically asleep on the floor.

"I'm not." He said, earning a light kick in the shin from Elizabeth.

"You are going to hate yourself in the morning if you sleep there." She pointed out.

Mark groaned. "Help me." He said with a laugh.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before holding out her arm to him. "Come on." She said, helping him flop onto the bed. "Goodnight Mark."

"Night 'Lizabeth." Mark said as he tiredly placed his glasses on the nightstand.

* * *

The next morning Mark and Elizabeth were standing at the check-in counter by their gate at the airport while Rachel sat playing with Ella.

"It's not likely there will be any need for the oxygen, and if there is it will be minimal." Mark was explaining calmly.

"It's policy that if a patron asks for oxygen supplementation due to medical circumstances that the patron use the oxygen the entire flight." The desk clerk explained.

Mark nodded. "I understand that but I don't need the oxygen unless I have problems."

"I'm sorry." She interrupted him again. "It's either the whole way or you go without."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Fine. When do they hook me up?" He asked angrily. Elizabeth gave him a sympathetic glance while the desk clerk spoke.

"They'll ask you to board the plane twenty minutes prior to standard boarding." The desk clerk said, sounding incredibly bored.

"Alright so we just wait until then?" Mark said tiredly. When he received a nod he sighed and took Elizabeth's hand, leading her back to the chairs they had been seated in.

"This is such a ridiculous policy Mark." Elizabeth tried to sympathize.

Mark shook his head. "They're just covering their asses. We would do the same if we ran an airline. It's dangerous to have flight attendants in charge of medical treatment."

"I guess you're right." Elizabeth conceded. "But we are both doctors." She pointed out.

"We've got to pick our battles." Mark replied shaking his head. "This is not worth our time."

"Mama!" Ella exclaimed excitedly from the floor.

Elizabeth smiled as she looked down to see her daughter smiling and pointing at her. "Hello Ella." She waved gently, stopping down to pick up her daughter. "How are you?" She asked her seriously.

Ella thought for a moment. "Hungry." She finally replied.

Mark pulled his wallet from his pocket. "Rach can you go pick up a banana for Ella?"

"Sure." Rachel replied, taking the bills from Mark's hands.

"Feel free to grab yourself something." He called after her.

"Daddy!" Ella exclaimed excitedly as she reached out to him from Elizabeth's lap.

"Oh playing favorites are we?" Mark asked teasingly as he took her from Elizabeth.

"Just as well. I have to go to the bathroom." Elizabeth excused herself quickly, leaving Mark with Ella.

"What should we do Elle?" He asked her with a kiss to her cheek.

"Puzzle!" She replied excitedly.

Mark laughed. "We don't have any puzzles here sweetie." He reminded her, grabbing the diaper bag from several feet in front of him and pulling out a stack of books. "Should we read one of these?" He asked. Ella nodded excitedly, pointing to the book in the back. "Good choice." He said with a smile before beginning to read.

Nearly an hour later Mark was reading the last book in the stack while Elizabeth fed Ella the last piece of the banana. Rachel sat across from them, headphones in her ears.

"…The End." Mark finished, slightly out of breath. Ella clapped happily while Elizabeth quickly wiped the banana remnants from her face.

The airport had become significantly more crowded and it was clearly almost time for them to be boarding.

"We should put all of this back." Mark remarked to the various toys and books on the floor around them.

"I've got it." Elizabeth said tiredly, handing Ella over to Mark. Elizabeth had just zipped the bag closed when an airline attendant approached them with a wheelchair.

"Mark Greene?" They asked expectantly.

Mark sighed. "Guilty as charged." He replied.

"We need to take you onto the plane now to hook you up to the oxygen. Your wife and kids are welcome to come with you but we need you to board in the chair." She said sympathetically.

"Is this really necessary?" Elizabeth asked, taking Ella from Mark.

Mark shook his head. "Not worth it Elizabeth." He reminded her before looking over to Rachel. "Rach, we're boarding." Rachel grabbed her duffel bag from the floor in front of her and quickly moved to grab Mark's suitcase.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said quietly as they got on the plane, trying to ignore the whispers of everyone else about what was wrong with Mark.

Their bags were stowed and Mark was hooked up to the oxygen.

"It's important not to mess too much with the cannula." The flight attendant began to explain.

"I'm a doctor." Mark cut him off impatiently.

"Sorry." He said, before heading to the back of the plane.

Elizabeth smirked as she watched Mark wiggle his nose against the cannula. "Having fun yet?" She asked him teasingly.

"Oh yeah." He replied, reaching over to tickle Ella who had begun to giggle uncontrollably. "What is so funny?" He asked his daughter, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Daddy!" Ella replied, climbing over so she sat in his lap. She sat for a few minutes just staring at his face before she finally reached up and grabbed onto the tube.

"No Ella." Elizabeth said gently while Mark laughed, watching as his wife untangled his daughter from the tubes. "This is going to be a long flight isn't it?" Elizabeth asked, already sounding exhausted.

"It's going to be fine." Mark replied, gently kissing her cheek. "In five hours we'll be in Seattle and we can move on from all of this ridiculous bureaucracy."

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh you wish. We still have to fly back."

"Don't remind me."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are now beginning our descent into Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. We'd like to remind you to stay seated until after we have arrived at the gate, and if you could all wait so we can escort a passenger from the plane before you exit it would be greatly appreciated."

Mark sighed looking over at Elizabeth who had Ella laying across her lap, asleep. "I can't believe they're escorting me off the plane." He said after several moments.

"Mark." Elizabeth replied tiredly. "Let's just get it over with."

"Are you feeling alright?" Mark asked her gently.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth replied, not looking up at him.

They sat in silence as the plane landed. Elizabeth gently woke up Ella and Rachel.

"Mr. Greene?" A flight attendant approached him with a wheelchair.

"Yup." Mark replied with a sigh, getting into the chair.

They wheeled him up the ramp into the airport and parked the chair next to the gate desk. "An attendant will be here momentarily to unhook you from the oxygen." They said before heading down the terminal.

Mark rolled his eyes. "The amount of effort they put into avoiding lawsuits around this place is ridiculous."

Elizabeth was trying to console a now screaming Ella when they heard a familiar voice.

"Mark!" Doug called down the terminal, rushing toward him. "What happened?"

Mark looked up, shocked to see him. "Nothing." He replied, finally pulling the cannula out of his nose himself. "There was a bit of a scare during the flight. They insisted on me waiting for them to take this off, but who really cares?"

"If you're sure?" Doug questioned, looking incredibly worried.

Elizabeth nodded as Mark leaned down, turning off the oxygen tank. "He's fine Doug." She assured him.

"This must be Ella!" Doug replied excitedly, reaching out to take her from Elizabeth. "I'm your Uncle Doug and I'm going to teach you everything I know."

Mark shook his head. "Please don't."

"Oh come on." Doug teased, hiking Ella onto his hip, and grabbing Elizabeth's suitcase. "You don't want her to become a nationally recognized leader it pediatrics?"

"You owe me five bucks." Rachel suddenly interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Doug said, eyeing her with a smirk.

"Dad does." Rachel said, holding her hand out toward him. "I bet him it would take less than five minutes before you brought that up."

"I thought you might be a little less vain." Mark laughed, handing the bill to Rachel. "Let's get out of here."

"Carol and the girls are waiting at home." Doug said before glancing at his watch. "And she's on shift in an hour so you're right."

* * *

"Carol!" Doug called into the house as they all piled in from the garage. "Carol I'm back you can head to the hospital!"

Carol ran into the kitchen. "Hey!" She greeted them excitedly, quickly hugging Mark and Elizabeth. "I'm sorry to greet and run, but I've got to get to the hospital."

"No problem." Mark assured her. "When are you off?"

"Nine." She replied, grabbing her jacket. "Doug the girls just ate and are napping. Make sure they're awake by four."

"Of course." Doug replied, kissing her as she ran out the door. "Well let me give you the tour!" Doug said excitedly before pointing around. "This is the kitchen, that's the living room, through there is the front room. Upstairs are bedrooms. And now you know it all."

Mark laughed. "Very nice. I can't believe how long that took."

"I'll show you all to your rooms." Doug replied, heading up the stairs with the family in tow.

"Rachel you'll be in the loft." Doug said, pointing through the glass doors. "There's a futon in there, it's very comfortable."

"You would know." Elizabeth teased him with a smile.

Doug rolled his eyes. "And you two get the guest room." He said, heading down the hallway. "We set up one of the playpens in here for Ella, but if you want we can put her in with Tess and Kate."

Elizabeth looked down at her daughter who was asleep in her arms. "She'll probably do better with us."

Doug nodded. "Well as Carol said the girls are asleep so I'm a free man for an hour or so." He said before looking to Mark. "Up for a game?"

"Only if you're up for losing." Mark replied, dumping his backpack on the bed. He was about to run out with Doug when Elizabeth spoke up.

"Doug can I have a second?" She asked, looking incredibly exhausted.

"Yeah. Of course." Doug replied. "I'll be outside." He said, closing the door behind him as he left.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked her quietly, trying not to wake up Ella who had begun to stir in the playpen.

"Be careful." Elizabeth said quietly, pulling him into her arms.

"I'm fine Elizabeth." Mark assured her quietly, kissing her forehead. "You however are acting…"

"I know, I know." Elizabeth cut him off, pulling away from him. "I'm just nauseated. I think I'll take a nap."

"Alright." Mark smiled sympathetically. "Let me know if you need anything." He requested, waiting until Elizabeth nodded before heading out, closing the door behind him.

He began to head downstairs, stopping quickly at the loft. "Hey Rach. I'm going to be outside with Doug."

Rachel looked over at him. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked with a sigh.

"There's a TV in here. Try turning it on." Mark said with a smirk.

"Gee… thanks…"

* * *

Mark and Doug were starting their fourth game when Doug stopped dribbling and looked over at him. "What's up Mark?"

Mark looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You and Elizabeth." Doug replied as if it were obvious. "I've never seen you two so quiet."

Mark shrugged. "We're fine."

"Carol's going to ask Elizabeth about it. I can find out from her or you can tell me." Doug pointed out.

Mark sighed. He knew Elizabeth wouldn't tell Carol about the tumor, and that he shouldn't say anything about her pregnancy. "We're just… dealing with stuff." He replied lamely.

Doug raised his eyebrows. "Wow. I am amazed."

Mark shook his head. "We were separated for a bit and I guess we haven't really gotten back to normal."

Doug looked up at him, immediately concerned. "What? What happened?"

"Ella took some of Rachel's ecstasy." Mark replied, tired just thinking about it.

"God Mark." Doug replied angrily. "How stupid can your kid be to feed her little sister drugs?"

Mark sighed. "It was an accident Doug."

"Oh of course." Doug immediately apologized. "I didn't actually think Rachel would do anything that stupid."

"I didn't either." Mark replied. "Can we just play?"

Doug nodded, passing him the ball. "Why are you guys even here?"

"I thought you invited us." Mark replied, making a shot and missing.

"Yeah but you don't just decide to pick up and take two months off from work Mark." Doug replied, rebounding the ball.

"Doug." Mark replied warningly. "Let's just play."

"Alright but I'm going to win this one."

* * *

That evening Carol arrived home to find Elizabeth sitting in her kitchen with her daughter in her arms.

"Hey." Carol said quietly, not sure if Ella was awake or not.

Elizabeth looked up. "Welcome back. How was your shift?"

Carol laughed when she saw Ella's hand reach up to grab some of Elizabeth's hair. "It was fine. How was your day?"

"Fine." Elizabeth replied, untangling Ella's fingers from her curls. "Doug took us all out to dinner and we walked around downtown a bit. All the other kids are asleep and the boys are in there watching some sort of sport on the television." She gave her the run-down of the day.

"And what is this one doing up?" Carol asked, rubbing her finger down Ella's cheek.

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know. She's been acting fussy since we were on the plane so I think she may need her ears to pop, but she's not rubbing them so who really knows."

"Do you want something?" Carol asked after a few minutes of rummaging through the fridge.

She shook her head. "I couldn't stomach anything." She said before realizing she probably had let too much information out.

Carol closed the fridge, a container of leftovers in her hand, before turning around. "Are you alright?" She asked her friend immediately concerned.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth tried to assure her, but Carol's face clearly indicated that she didn't believe her. "I've just been stressed Carol." Elizabeth tried to stall. She and Mark had decided they wanted to tell Carol and Doug about the baby after Mark told them about the tumor, but she didn't know if she could keep this from her friend for much longer.

"Why?" Carol asked, obviously concerned. "What's going on?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I really can't talk about it Carol." She said quietly.

"Elizabeth…" Carol began to chastise her.

"Carol." Elizabeth insisted. "I'm not ready to talk about any of this."

Carol began to look genuinely concerned. "Is something wrong between you and Mark?" She asked, eyes wide.

Elizabeth sighed. "Not anymore." She replied automatically.

"Anymore?"

Elizabeth swore internally. "Carol…"

"What happened Elizabeth?"

"Mark and I were separated for a while." Elizabeth finally admitted.

"What happened? I mean did something…" Carol tried to ask questions, but she didn't know what to say.

Elizabeth looked down at her daughter, willing herself not to cry about this again. She had spent too many hours crying about this. Finally she spoke up, her breathing shallow. "Ella had an amphetamine overdose."

Carol looked down at the small girl in her friends arms. "God what happened?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Rachel had ecstasy in her backpack and Ella swallowed it."

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth." Carol tried to sympathize.

Elizabeth looked down at her daughter again, this time unable to keep her tears from falling onto her hair. "I was just so angry with her. I told Mark I wanted her gone, but he insists he needs to fix her or something. I feel like such a bitch for not wanting her here but I also can't forgive her."

"Hey… hey…" Carol said gently as she pulled her into a side-hug. "It's okay."

Elizabeth shook her head. "She's his daughter. I can't make him choose between his children."

They sat quietly together for nearly half an hour before Mark and Doug came into the room.

"Hey ladies." Doug greeted him, giving Carol a quick kiss before looking over at Elizabeth. He saw her sullen expression and immediately was concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Mark looked at his wife and sighed. He made eye contact, making sure that she was in fact going to be okay before he took Ella from her. "Let's go to bed." He whispered quietly to her. She nodded and took his hand. "Night guys." Mark said quietly before heading out of the room with his wife and daughter.

Carol looked down angrily at the plate of leftovers that had grown cold long ago.

"What's wrong?" Doug asked her gently, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Did Mark tell you about what happened with Ella?" Carol asked, incredibly tense.

Doug nodded. "Yeah. It sucks…"

"It sucks?" Carol responded harshly. "That's what you have to say? Ella could have died and somehow Elizabeth feels guilty about it. It wasn't her fault that Rachel was so irresponsible. Speaking of which how is Rachel that irresponsible? She was such a good kid Doug. I can't believe her."

"Hey." Doug backed off, putting his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean it like that."

Carol sighed. "I know." She admitted quietly. "I just can't believe this. We've seen this type of thing happen to other people's children on a daily basis for years, I just never thought I'd see the day where this happened to someone we care about."

"I know." Doug confirmed. "Mark seems to feel pretty guilty about it too." He supplied.

Carol shook her head, dumping the contents of her plate into the trash can. "Why do bad things happen to good people?" She asked him softly after putting her plate in the sink.

"I ask myself that every day." Doug reminded her, pulling her into his arms. "I still don't know what the answer is. I just have to keep believing that this is all going to work out."

"But what if…" Carol began before Doug interrupted her with a kiss.

"Mark and Elizabeth are perfect for each other. I know it and you know it. They're going to be fine." Doug promised her quietly. They stood in silence for what seemed like forever before Mark spoke up. "Let's go to bed."

Carol simply nodded, following him up the stairs, hoping the next day would somehow be better.


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth woke up late, not surprised to find both Mark and Ella gone. She glanced over at the clock, _10:21_. She groaned slightly before getting out of bed and heading down the stairs.

"Good morning." Carol greeted Elizabeth from the living room floor where she sat with Tess, Kate, and Ella. "Mark went to the hospital with Doug this morning around six. He told me not to wake you."

Elizabeth laughed. "Apparently I needed the sleep." She conceded before sitting down and scooping Ella into her lap. "How was your morning?" She asked her daughter who responded by gumming down on her thumb.

"We had breakfast and went down by the lake for a bit." Carol reported for her. "We're planning on meeting the boys at the hospital after lunch. Speaking of are you hungry?"

Elizabeth shook her head, she knew that if she tried to eat anything she'd just be seeing it again within the hour. "I'm fine."

Carol sighed. "You know you can tell me stuff right?" She said, obviously frustrated.

Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow. "What?" She asked curiously.

"Are you telling me you're not pregnant?" Carol asked, surprised.

Elizabeth shook her head in confusion. "I'm sorry, how?"

"I'm a nurse Elizabeth." Carol replied, smiling widely. "Besides you keep turning down food and you seem exhausted."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah. Something about growing humans makes me incredibly tired. But Carol please don't tell Doug."

"Yeah of course." Carol affirmed quickly. "But why the secrecy?"

"Mark and I just wanted to tell you both together." Elizabeth lied quickly.

"Well my lips are sealed." Carol promised before hugging her tightly. "Ugh I'm just so excited for you both!"

Elizabeth just nodded, unable to come up with anything to say.

* * *

"You know Mark there are attending positions available here at Northwestern." Doug said as they walked quickly down the hallway.

"In pediatrics?" Mark asked with a laugh.

"Well there's always positions available in my department, but I did mean in the ER. I know how much you love it down there." Doug replied as they went into a room. "This is Kenny." Doug introduced Mark. "Kenny this is my friend Mark, he's a doctor in Illinois."

"Hey Mark." The young boy greeted him with a high-five.

"So Kenny here has been undergoing one of our new trial treatments." Doug informed Mark, handing him his chart. "He's one of our cystic fibrosis patients. How are you feeling today Kenny?"

"Okay." Kenny relented, not looking up from the Gameboy in his hands.

"If you say so buddy." Doug replied with a smirk. "Natalie will be in here in about twenty minutes to give you your nebulizer treatment." He informed the patient. "If you need anything have Rebecca page me, you hear?"

Kenny nodded. "Okay."

"Talk much Kenny?" Mark said with a smirk.

Kenny frowned. "You aren't my doctor, Doug is."

Doug laughed. "Said like one of my patients. Come on Mark let's leave the poor boy alone." He said, as they left the room, dropping the chart into the holder on the outside of the door.

"So why does your patient call you Doug?" Mark asked curiously as they headed to the next patient.

"The pediatric department here at Northwestern is renowned for our long-term care. That means we're with these kids for weeks at a time. For a lot of our patients they're as involved in their treatment choices as their parents are so we try to keep things on a level playing field." Doug explained. "Plus it's no fun for kids to be surrounded by people they think are superior to them, they're more cooperative when they feel like we're their friends."

Mark stopped, suddenly lightheaded. "Hey Doug…" He began quietly.

Doug turned around. "Yeah?" He asked not looking up from the chart in his hands before he heard a loud thud. He looked up and saw Mark on the ground convulsing. "Oh my God Mark!" Doug said quietly, kneeling down next to him, trying to stabilize his head. "I NEED A GURNEY DOWN HERE!" Doug called down the hallway before turning his attention back to his best friend. "Mark come on…" He whispered quietly. "Mark…"

One of his nurses came running down the hallway with a gurney. "Doug what happened?" Emily asked him quickly as she knelt down next to him.

Doug shook his head. "I don't know. He just started seizing." He replied, trying not to panic.

"Does he have any relevant medical history you know of?" She asked him gently, it was obvious he was about to snap.

Doug swore internally. "It's recurrence." He said angrily. "He had… has a brain tumor."

Emily nodded. "Alright let's let him ride out the seizure here and then we can take him down to neuro. We don't want to move him just in case." She said sliding a pillow underneath Mark's head.

Doug shook his head. "We have to stop the seizure." He tried to insist.

"Doug!" Emily replied tensely. "You know as well as I do that it's more likely to do harm to tumor patients to stop their seizures with medication."

The two sat quietly for several minutes, watching Mark convulse. "What's he doing for treatment?" Emily asked quietly.

Doug shook his head. "I don't even know if he knows." He admitted quietly. "We should take him to MRI."

Emily nodded. "I'm sorry Doug." She said sympathetically. "Is there someone we should call?"

Doug sighed. "As soon as we have him in radiology I'll call his wife."

* * *

An hour later Mark was unconscious in radiology. Doug was standing across from the curtain area on the phone. He had called the house several times with no answer. Eventually he called county to get Elizabeth's mobile number. Finally he heard the familiar accent on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" Elizabeth answered her phone.

"Elizabeth it's Doug." He replied tiredly. "I need you to come down to the hospital."

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly sounding incredibly concerned. "What happened?" She insisted.

"Mark had a grand mal seizure. We're in radiology waiting for him to wake up. We'll do a MRI and then transfer him down to neurology for monitoring." Doug said tiredly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'll be there as soon as I can, but he's just going to want to go home."

Doug was shocked. "You didn't think that this was something I should know about?" He asked her angrily.

"Of course I thought you should know!" Elizabeth replied, just as angrily. "But it's not my decision who Mark decides to tell and when."

"You should have told me." Doug replied adamantly.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Elizabeth replied before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Who was that?" Carol asked as Elizabeth put her phone into her purse.

Elizabeth shook her head tiredly. "Doug. I need to go pick up Mark."

Carol looked at her suspiciously. "Is everything okay?"

"I'll tell you later." Elizabeth promised as she picked Ella up out of the cart. "What's the fastest way I can get to the hospital?"

Carol dug into her purse. "Take my bus pass. The blue line will take you there it's the third stop from here." She instructed. "Do you want me to take Ella?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "You have Tess and Kate, just finish the shopping. We'll meet you back at the house."

Carol smiled sympathetically. "Call me if you need anything." She said gently.

Elizabeth nodded before quickly heading to the bus.

* * *

"Mark!" Elizabeth sighed with relief when she saw her husband conscious and attached to an IV. "What happened?"

"Grand mal seizure." Mark replied, sounding incredibly frustrated. "They're making me stay to up my fluids before I can leave."

Elizabeth nodded, quickly pecking him on the cheek. "I was so worried Mark." She whispered quietly.

"Daddy!" Ella said excitedly when she saw her dad.

"Hey Ella." Mark said softly as he took Ella from Elizabeth. "How was your day?"

"Store!" Ella replied, maintaining her enthusiasm.

Elizabeth smiled tiredly as she pulled up a stool next to the bed. She watched her daughter interact with her father, oblivious to the tension in the room. They talked for nearly twenty minutes before Doug arrived, a neurology resident in tow.

"Hey Mark this is Steve Layton." Doug introduced him. "He has to do a neuro consult before we can release you."

Mark nodded. "Do what you gotta do." He said tiredly.

"Can I hold your daughter?" Steve asked awkwardly.

Elizabeth leaned forward immediately and picked up Ella. "I've got her."

"Daddy!" Ella began to protest immediately.

"You can stay right here." Steve assured her. "I just have to run some tests on your Daddy."

Ella nodded, frowning slightly as she snuggled into her mother.

"Alright Mark can you stick your hands out on top of mine?" Steve began the procedure, checking all of the neurological facets one by one.

Finally he finished. "Mark I'm not too pleased with your cerebral function on either side, but technically you passed." Steve said, signing the chart in front of him. "I want to see you when you come in for your treatment Monday. But you are free to go for today. Come in if you have any more issues."

"I can get a much bigger issue than the one I already have." Mark said swinging his legs off the bed. "Thanks." He said, putting his glasses back on and taking a now incredibly cranky Ella from Elizabeth.

Doug pointed to the wheelchair in the corner. "Mark." He reminded him.

Mark shook his head. "I'm not getting in it." He said simply.

"Mark it's hospital policy." Doug tried to press him.

"I am not getting in the chair Doug." Mark replied. "I'll see you at home." He said, taking Elizabeth's hand in his and walking to the elevator. Once they were alone Mark turned to her and kissed her gently. "I'm so so sorry." He whispered quietly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "You couldn't have known it was going to happen Mark." Elizabeth dismissed him.

Mark sighed. "I had a headache this morning, it felt off." He tried to explain.

"No Mark." Elizabeth stopped him. "You aren't going to take the blame for this."

Mark nodded. "So how are we getting home?"

"Taxi." Elizabeth replied without hesitation.

"We could just take the bus…" Mark tried to protest.

"Mark you just had a seizure. We're taking a taxi."

* * *

Carol wasn't back from shopping yet when Elizabeth and Mark arrived meaning the only one in the house was Rachel.

"Go lie down." Elizabeth instructed, taking Ella from him. Mark nodded before heading up the stairs. "Rachel?" She called into the house, not getting an answer. She made her way to the back yard and saw Rachel out on the dock. "Rachel!" She called out.

Rachel looked up, and sighed as she saw Elizabeth waving her back to the house. She picked up the towel that she had been sitting on a jogged up to the deck. "How was shopping?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"Your father had a seizure so I went and picked him up at the hospital." Elizabeth said, leading Rachel into the house.

"Is he okay?" Rachel asked, immediately concerned for her Dad.

Elizabeth nodded. "His pride is a bit wounded but I think he'll manage." She explained. "I however am going to make sure he lies down for a bit. Can you make lunch for Ella and the twins?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Keep an eye on her?" Elizabeth asked, handing Ella over to her.

Rachel looked perturbed but didn't protest. "Are you sure?"

"Do you have drugs here I should know about?" Elizabeth replied curtly. Rachel shook her head. "Then yes, I'm sure. Unless you don't think you can handle it?"

"I can handle her." Rachel affirmed quickly.

"Alright." Elizabeth replied, before rushing up the stairs, finding Mark pacing around the bedroom. "Mark." She said tiredly.

Mark looked over at her, his face showing his obvious guilt. "I can't just lie around Elizabeth."

She sighed, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the bed. "You can and so can I." She said softly.

"You don't have to babysit me." Mark insisted, pulling away from her.

"Mark I'm exhausted. If not for you, please just lie here with me?" She asked quietly.

Mark looked over at her, immediately feeling guilty when he was the tears in her eyes. "Of course." He said quietly before lying down and taking her in his arms. "I'm sorry." He apologized after several minutes, surprised when she didn't respond he shifted to see her asleep, sighing he leaned back, praying sleep would somehow claim him.

* * *

"Hey Rachel." Carol greeted the teenager as she unloaded the twins from the car, one on each hip. "I assume your Dad and Elizabeth are back?" She said as she put the toddlers onto the floor.

Rachel nodded as she placed a bowl of fruit and a plate with a sandwich in front of her little sister. "They're upstairs. I made some for Tess and Kate." She said, pointing to the food on the counter. "If you want I can watch them for a bit."

Carol looked at her hesitantly. She didn't know how to respond. She finally decided that if Elizabeth left Ella in her care she must not be too concerned. "That would be great." She conceded. "I'm going to unload the groceries and then check up on your Dad."

"So you know?" Rachel asked, her voice breaking slightly.

Carol stopped and turned around. "Know what?" She asked, suddenly anxious.

"About my Dad…" Rachel replied, her eyes full of tears.

Carol looked at her curiously. "No Elizabeth just said she had to pick him up I assumed he and Doug had gotten into a disagreement over something…" She lied. She knew that something was wrong the moment Elizabeth had answered the phone.

"Oh." Rachel said awkwardly, wiping her eyes furiously. "Never mind."

Carol sighed. "I'm sorry." She said, obviously frustrated before heading out to unload the car.

Twenty minutes later Carol tentatively knocked on the door to the guest bedroom. She was surprised when the door opened quickly to reveal Mark with his finger to his lips. He quickly slipped out the door, closing it behind him.

"Hey." Carol greeted him awkwardly.

Mark laughed. "Hey." He replied back. "I assume Elizabeth told you."

Carol shook her head. "Mark what is going on?"

Mark sighed before going down the stairs. "Come on!" He called up the stairs when she didn't follow. He led her into the living room and sat down on the coffee table, motioning so she would sit across from him.

"Mark?" Carol questioned nervously.

"My tumor's back." Mark said simply, causing Carol to swear under her breath. "I had a seizure today because of it. Grand mal, I'm doing alright all things considered."

Carol sat in silence for several minutes before looking up at him, her eyes full of sympathy. "I can't believe this." She said softly.

"I can't either." Mark said with a small smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Carol shook her head. "It's fine Mark." She dismissed him quickly. "Is there anything I can…"

"No Carol." Mark replied. "I have my next round of chemo on Monday." He informed her gently.

Carol nodded. "I'm so sorry Mark." She said softly.

"Me too Carol, me too."


	9. Chapter 9

Mark sat on the bed next to Elizabeth, watching her sleep fitfully. He gently began to rub her back, hoping to calm her down without waking her up. She suddenly flinched away from him, arching her back from his hand. Mark sighed before apologizing. "Sorry. I wasn't trying to wake you."

Elizabeth took a few deep breaths to regain her composure. "It's fine." She replied quietly. "What time is it?"

"Almost five." Mark replied after a quick glance at the clock. "Rachel went with Doug to pick up pizza for dinner and Ella's downstairs playing with the twins." He informed her quietly. She nodded before turning away from him, burying her face into a pillow. "Elizabeth?" Mark asked softly.

"What Mark?" She replied into the pillow.

He smirked slightly before sighing. "What's wrong?" He pressed.

Elizabeth sat up and looked at him in disbelief. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Elizabeth we have to talk about it." Mark insisted. "My tumor is obviously progressing, we need to start thinking about…"

"No." Elizabeth cut him off, obviously frustrated.

"Elizabeth…" Mark tried again.

Elizabeth got up from the bed. "No." She shook her head. "I'm going to go downstairs and see if Carol needs any help."

"We have to…" Mark tried again.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not right now. We don't have to do anything right now." She said obviously angry now. "I am not going to talk to you about this right now, so you're going to have to wait."

"Elizabeth!" Mark called after her as she slammed the door behind her. He swore under his breath before following her downstairs.

Elizabeth was pulling plates from one of the kitchen cupboards when he caught up with her. He sighed as he watched her set the table, obviously tense.

"Elizabeth." Mark said gently, as he grabbed onto her arm.

She yanked her arm away angrily. "Let go." She whispered so quietly he barely heard her.

Mark put his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry." He apologized immediately.

Elizabeth sighed. "Mark I'm not mad at you." She finally sighed. "I'm mad at the idea of losing you."

Mark nodded before gently pulling her into his arms. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into her ear.

"I can't do this without you." She whimpered slightly, her face buried in Mark's chest. "I can't have this baby without you."

Mark sighed. "Elizabeth I can't promise you anything." He said tiredly. "This… this is your choice." He said quietly.

Elizabeth pulled away just far enough so she could see his face. "No Mark." She said quietly. "That's not what I meant. I'm keeping the baby."

Mark smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "I love you." He whispered softly.

Elizabeth nodded. "I love you too." She replied, resting both of her hands on her abdomen. "Please Mark… don't die." She whispered quietly.

He pulled her close, one of his hands joining hers on her abdomen. "I'm going to do everything I can to stay with you." He promised quietly. He watched for several minutes as Elizabeth's tears soaked into his shirt. "I wanted to talk to you about something…"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Please…" She tried to protest before he stopped her.

"It's about my treatment." Mark stopped her. "I don't want to upset you by making you talk about this, but I'm not going to make any decisions without you."

Elizabeth froze. "You're not thinking about stopping?" She asked, obviously terrified.

Mark shook his head vigorously. "No, no." He assured her. "Actually I was talking to Doug this afternoon and he showed me this." He said, grabbing a medical file from the counter and handing it to her. Elizabeth took the chart and sat down at the table with it, beginning to scan the contents. Mark gently sat next to her, waiting for her to respond.

"You want to do a trial." Elizabeth said finally, her voice indicating how skeptical she was of the idea.

"It's been incredibly successful." Mark replied. "This is Doug's first patient on the medication, but more than a hundred other patients have used the medication, all of them successfully. The idea behind it is that it works alongside chemotherapy to provide an added anti-growth factor that when taken over-long periods of time has shown to both decelerate tumor growth and lead to necrosis."

"So what's the long term prognosis on this medication?" Elizabeth asked tiredly.

"Years." Mark replied softly.

Elizabeth's eyes snapped up to meet his. "I'm sorry?" She asked, thinking she hadn't heard him correctly.

Mark smiled at her. "The medication has been in testing for almost seven years and everyone in the trial is doing incredibly well. Some of the oldest patients are in full remission."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Mark…"

"I know." He stopped her. "It's risky. I won't do this if you don't want me to."

"No Mark." Elizabeth replied quickly. "I just… I'm trying not to get my hopes up."

He kissed her gently. "So is that a yes?"

Elizabeth nodded with a smile. "Yes." Mark grinned before putting his hands on both sides of her face and kissing her passionately. Elizabeth reciprocated before suddenly pulling away. "But Mark, I'm talking to Doug about this, and I want to see the trial paperwork. You aren't going on some medication we know nothing about just because it's working for other GBM patients."

Mark nodded. "Of course."

Elizabeth sighed deeply before smiling at him. "This is a real chance isn't it?"

Mark nodded again. "Yeah."

"Daddy, Daddy!" Ella exclaimed as Carol carried her into the kitchen, her fist full of coloring pages.

"Hey baby." Mark said with a smile as he stood up to take his daughter. "What have you got there?" He asked her, before she began to show him each of the pieces of paper in her hands.

Carol joined Elizabeth at the table. "Did Mark tell you about the trial?" She asked, putting her hands in the pocket at the front of her hoodie.

Elizabeth nodded. "What do you know about it?"

"It's a good chance for him." Carol assured her. "Northwestern is the only hospital currently involved in the clinical trial so it's nowhere near market release, but it's doing some really amazing things for the patients involved."

"How many of them have you worked with?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"About half." Carol replied honestly. "There are some pretty nasty side effects."

Elizabeth sighed. "Like?"

"Fairly frequent migraines, nausea, a few of them have been having clonic seizures." Carol replied, watching as Elizabeth digested the information. "But the overall patient quality of life is excellent." She tried to reassure her.

She nodded softly. "Seven years?" She asked finally.

Carol smiled. "Yeah. Albert, he was the first patient and he's doing great. Full remission."

"How can something like this exist, but not be funded?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief.

"This actually happens a lot." Carol replied with a shrug. "Northwestern does a lot of clinical trials which are often successful. But if we don't get enough patients or if the study runs out of funding they never amount to anything."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Sometimes I forget how disjointed the American medical system is." She said with disbelief.

"How? You still work at a hospital don't you?" Carol teased.

"I just can't help but worry that we'll get our hopes up." Elizabeth said, smiling as she watched Mark hang Ella upside-down. "I mean… seven years would put Rachel at twenty-two, Ella at eight, this one at six."

Carol nodded. "I get it. You don't want to think you have time when you don't." She assured her. "But none of us know we have time. Don't not do this because you're scared it won't work."

Elizabeth sighed. "I know."

"Mommy!" Kate called as she slid into the room, her sister sliding in behind her.

"What is it sweetheart?" Carol asked as her three year olds began to compete for space on her lap.

"When are we having dinner?" Kate asked excitedly as Tess climbed onto the table.

"As soon as Daddy's home." Carol assured her before reaching behind her to grab her sister. "Tess what have I said about climbing on the table?"

"Not to." Tess replied sheepishly.

"Can we to the park?" Kate asked suddenly.

Carol laughed. "I thought you were hungry?"

"I meant after we eat." Kate replied as if it should have been obvious.

Elizabeth laughed. "These two have grown up haven't they?" She asked as Tess climbed onto her lap.

Carol nodded. "Sometimes I think they're thirteen, not three."

"Who ordered pizza?" Doug's voice bounded through the door as it swung open.

"I did!" Kate bounced toward him.

"Well I only got onion and anchovy. Is that okay?" He asked her with a smirk.

Kate furrowed her eyebrows, sticking her tongue out. "Mommy told you to get me and Tess cheese." She replied accusingly.

Doug laughed. "I did." He said, as he and Rachel set out the pizzas. "Carol what do you want?" He asked as he put slices of cheese pizza on paper plates for his daughters.

"Pepperoni." Carol replied, helping the girls into their booster seats.

Doug brought the three plates to the table. "Alright-y, I have two cheese and one pepperoni." He said putting the plates in front of each of them respectively. "Elizabeth? Mark?"

"Pepperoni." They replied simultaneously.

"Pepperoni it is!"

* * *

Later that evening after all of the kids were in bed Mark, Elizabeth, and Carol were sitting on the edge of the dock out back, their feet dangling into the water.

"We should go swimming." Mark said suddenly, a grin plastered across his face.

Elizabeth shook her head as she elbowed him gently. "Mark it's freezing."

"Maybe you should come in with me." Mark suggested with a smirk.

"No, no, no." Elizabeth said with a laugh. "See if Carol wants to humor you." She said nudging her friend on the other side of her.

Carol shook her head. "Somehow swimming in this lake isn't at the top of my list of desired activities."

"Well it doesn't have to be at the top of your list." Mark replied with a smirk.

"It's not even on the list." Carol revised her statement.

"I brought snacks!" Doug called as he walked down toward them, a picnic basket in his hand.

"If snacks don't include beers you're going back." Carol replied with a smirk, smiling widely when he handed her a bottle. "Thanks." She pecked his cheek.

Doug handed a bottle to Mark and one to Elizabeth before taking one for himself. Mark twisted the cap off his own before looking over at his wife with a smirk. Carol eyed Elizabeth cautiously as she began to sip her bottle.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before handing the bottle back to Doug. "Since everyone else knows." She said with a smirk.

"You told her?" Mark asked, feigning offense.

"She figured it out." Elizabeth replied.

"Wait, what?" Doug asked, holding the unopened bottle in his hand curiously.

"I'm pregnant." Elizabeth laughed.

Doug's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"Due January first." Mark replied with a smile.

"Congratulations!" Doug said excitedly, nearly knocking Mark into the lake with his enthusiasm.

"Careful!" Carol admonished him. "We don't need to go knocking him around more than necessary."

Doug froze. "So this trial is gonna mean Mark gets to see that baby." He said suddenly before Carol pushed him, successfully knocking him into the lake. "What… was… that… for?" Doug asked between deep breaths as he surfaced.

"Being an ass." Carol replied.

Elizabeth and Mark laughed. "It's fine Carol." Mark tried to assure her, wrapping his arm around Elizabeth's waist. "We're just as excited as he is." Elizabeth shivered a bit as she watched Doug climb out from the lake. "You alright?" Mark asked her gently.

"Just cold." She replied, pulling her legs from the water and tucking them under her.

"We can go inside." Carol suggested.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No I'm fine." She tried to assure her.

"Well I have to change anyway." Doug said as he stood up. "Let's go." He said, holding his hand out to help Elizabeth up.

The four made their way back into the house. Doug made his way up the stairs to change while everyone else settled in the living room. Mark sat on the couch with Elizabeth lying on his lap. Elizabeth was curled up tightly with a blanket that Carol had handed her. The three sat in a comfortable silence until Doug returned.

"So what's the agenda?" Doug asked, sitting down on the arm of the chair Carol sat in. "Watching terrible reality shows? A movie? Playing a board game?"

"Actually…" Mark cut him off. "Elizabeth has a few questions for you about the trial." He said gently, feeling Elizabeth tense against him.

"Oh sure. Of course." Doug nodded seriously.

Elizabeth sat up slightly resting against Mark's shoulder. "I just…" She tried to figure out how to express her concerns. "How many participants are in this trial?"

"Currently one hundred and twenty-three." Doug replied immediately.

"And it's been successful for all of the patients?" Elizabeth asked skeptically.

Doug nodded. "All patients have similar GBMs, and when the medication is paired with standard chemotherapy treatments it has proven incredibly effective."

"Any allergic reactions?"

"No."

"No tumor regrowth?"

"Not when the medication is taken as directed." Doug replied honestly. "A couple of patients stopped taking the medication after finishing chemo and they experienced slight tumor regrowth which was manageable with additional radiation."

Elizabeth nodded. "And the patients in remission?"

"The longest remission is currently four years, no sign of recurrence with continuous medication use." Doug replied seriously.

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't… I don't know what's stopping me from wanting this." She whispered quietly.

"It's okay Elizabeth." Mark assured her gently, kissing her hair. "If this doesn't feel right we don't have to do it."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I would never forgive myself." She said her voice catching in her throat.

Mark looked down at her curiously. "What?"

"If I stopped you from trying something that could potentially extend your life with us for years I would never forgive myself." Elizabeth said softly. "But if the trial doesn't work… or it shortens it… I would be in the same position." Mark nodded in understanding. The room sat in silence for nearly fifteen minutes before Elizabeth spoke again. "You have to do it Mark. This is the best chance." She said, tears streaming down her face.

Mark nodded, kissing her gently. "Okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied, laughing slightly. "I can't believe I'm crying about this." She said wiping her tears from her eyes.

Carol laughed. "I can't believe I am either." She said, standing up to stretch her legs. "I'm heading to bed." She announced after a few moments.

"I'm right behind you." Doug replied. "Night guys."

"Night." Mark replied watching as they disappeared from the room. "Hey." He said gently as soon as they were alone in the room. "Thank you." He said softly.

"For what?" Elizabeth asked tiredly.

"Everything." Mark said with a sigh. "You have been there for me in ways I shouldn't be able to expect from you." He tried to explain. "You think so much about me and the girls that I spend almost every day wondering when you think about yourself."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Mark…"

"Just let me appreciate you." Mark cut her off, kissing her. He laughed as he felt her lips smile against his. "I do appreciate you Elizabeth." He assured her. "More than anything."

"I love you Mark."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

"Mommy can we go to the flower stand?" Kate asked her mother excitedly as she held onto her hand as they crossed the street.

Carol looked over at Doug who nodded before responding. "We can do that sweetie." She said as her family walked into the market. "But first we need to pick up groceries for dinner." Kate pulled on her mother's hand excitedly as they walked through the market.

"What are we planning?" Doug asked her curiously as he carried Tess on his hip.

"Well Mark and Elizabeth will be at the hospital for most of the day. I figured we could grill out tonight before you head in for your overnight." Carol explained, feeling her daughter pull on her arm. "Kate calm down."

"Katie come here." Doug said as he leaned down to pick up his other daughter. "That sounds great." He assured his wife as he tried to wrangle his daughter. "This string bean is not going to calm down unless we take her to the flower stall."

Carol sighed. "How about I take the girls down to get some flowers, and you pick up some meats for the grill and the produce we talked about this morning?"

Doug nodded. "Sure." He said as he put Kate back on the ground. "Okay Tess you need to go to Momma." He tried to coax the quieter of his daughters to stop clinging onto his shoulder.

"Come here sweetie." Carol said gently as she took Tess from Doug. "We'll meet you back at the car in half an hour?"

"See you there." Doug promised her before heading off to get the groceries.

"Alright Kate what kind of flowers should we get?" Carol asked her daughter as they walked through the busy market.

"What kind does Elizabeth like?" Kate asked curiously. "We should give her the flowers."

Carol's eyes widened. "You don't want to get flowers for your room?" She asked in surprise. When she and the twins had arrived in Seattle the nursery that Doug had set up had a vase on the window sill that he had filled with flowers. Since then nearly every time one of the Ross family members went to the market they picked up new flowers for their room.

Kate shook her head. "This morning Elizabeth was crying and I think she needs some flowers."

Carol couldn't believe her daughter's observance of the world around her. "Well if it's okay with Tess it's okay with me." She replied.

"Can we Tess?" Kate asked her as she pulled on her sister's sleeve.

Tess nodded gently against Carol's shoulder. "Alright then. How about you pick them out Kate?" She suggested as they arrived at the flowers.

After several minutes of careful consideration Kate pointed to a bright bouquet of flowers. "Those ones. Do you think Elizabeth will like those ones?" She asked hopefully.

Carol smiled. "I think she'll love them."

* * *

Elizabeth and Mark sat in the waiting room of the oncology department at Northwestern. Mark was gently rubbing the back of Elizabeth's hand as he talked on the phone with Rachel. Elizabeth sighed as she listened to Mark argue with his daughter about babysitting duties.

"Rachel I'm sorry but we can't come home yet." Mark was saying tiredly. "No Rachel, just stay at the house until Doug and Carol get back. They're on their way home now."

Elizabeth leaned onto his shoulder as he hung up the phone, obviously agitated. "Hey, good news is she called." She whispered with a smile.

Mark looked at her tiredly. "I just wish I could get through to her." She said into his hands.

Elizabeth sat up. "Mark you're doing the best you can." She assured him gently.

Mark shrugged. "What if my best isn't enough? What if I can't give her everything she needs anymore? Should I send her back to Jen?" He began to fire questions to no one in particular.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Mark you're doing wonderfully." She assured him softly. "If you think that Rachel needs more than we're giving her then you're the one who I need to get through to. You have two daughters and they're both incredibly lucky to have you."

"I've spent so much more time with Ella." Mark protested softly. "Rachel got a raw deal."

"No Mark." Elizabeth stopped him. "Rachel is lucky to have a father who loves her as unconditionally as you do. That's all she can ask of you."

Mark nodded before pressing his lips firmly against hers. "Thank you." He said earnestly when they parted. Elizabeth smirked in response. They sat in comfortable silence for several moments before a nurse approached them.

"Mark Greene?" She questioned.

"Yup." Mark replied, looking up at her.

"Doctor Parcher is ready to see you now."

* * *

Several hours later Elizabeth and Mark arrived back at the house. Rachel had left long before they arrived, leaving Ella with the Ross family for the afternoon.

"Hey baby." Mark greeted his daughter as he lifted her up to kiss her on the cheek. "How was your day?" He asked her with a smile as she nuzzled into his shoulder.

"She's been a bit fussy." Carol replied for her. "I think she may be catching the cold Tess has." She explained sympathetically.

Mark nodded as Elizabeth took Ella from him. "Elizabeth I'm fine." He tried to protest. "A cold isn't going to kill me."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You have chemotherapy in two days and you start the trial in three, we don't need you taking any chances."

"You got in?" Carol interrupted excitedly. "To the trial?"

Mark nodded. "They think I'm an excellent candidate." He replied, obviously excited. "So what are the plans for tonight?" He asked as he watched Elizabeth head up the stairs with their daughter.

"Doug's outside starting the grill." Carol informed him as she began to clean up the toys around the living room. "We figured we'd grill out before Doug heads in for his shift. After that we can do whatever you want."

Mark nodded as he helped Carol with her task. "Sounds great."

They worked quietly for several minutes before Carol spoke up again. "Hey I wanted to ask you about something."

"Shoot."

"Is Elizabeth doing alright?" Carol asked awkwardly. When Mark's confused expression indicated he needed more information she continued. "Today at the market Kate asked if she could get her flowers, she said something about her crying this morning."

"Crap." Mark said softly as he stood up.

"I just thought you should know." Carol tried to apologize. "I didn't want to cross any…"

Mark shook his head. "No Carol. Thank you." He said honestly. "I should go talk to her…"

"Go, go." Carol dismissed him. "I've got it."

Mark nodded before hurrying up the stairs and knocking on the guest room door. "Elizabeth?" He asked gently before turning the door knob. The door opened to reveal Elizabeth furiously wiping her eyes with one hand as she held Ella in the other arm. Mark gently took Ella from her, putting his daughter into the playpen in the corner of the room before wrapping his arms around her. "I am so sorry." He whispered quietly.

Elizabeth shook her head as she pulled away from him. "Mark I'm fine." She tried to insist.

Mark allowed her to back away but responded immediately. "You are not fine. You don't have to pretend to be fine just because I'm sick. Please tell me what's wrong."

Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes shining with tears. "I just can't stop thinking about the phone call from Doug. I thought… I thought you were…" She couldn't find the strength to finish her sentence.

"I'm right here." He promised her quietly as he sat next to her on the bed. Elizabeth sighed as she sat still next to him, unable to process much of anything around her. "I'm right here." Mark repeated, this time taking her hand in his. "Please don't push me away."

Elizabeth sighed. "I know you're here Mark. I know you're not gone yet." She assured him quietly. "I just don't know how to do this again."

Mark smiled sympathetically. "Me either." He assured her gently. They sat quietly for several minutes before he turned to her. "Elizabeth please promise me something?" Elizabeth looked at him expectantly but didn't say anything in response. "Promise me you won't hide things from me. I know you want to protect me, but I don't need you to. I need you to trust me."

Elizabeth stared into his eyes for several moments before nodding and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"How are you feeling?" Mark asked after a long silence.

Elizabeth sighed. "Horrible." She replied honestly. "I'm exhausted and I can't seem to stop thinking about everything with you and the girls."

Mark nodded as he gently rubbed her back. "Well Ella's out cold." He said with a smirk. "Why don't you try to get some rest?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't Mark." She replied.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Well I'm going to lie down in here, and you are welcome to join me."

Elizabeth laughed as he pulled her back against him. She relaxed against him as she took several deep breaths. Finally she yawned. "Thank you Mark.' She whispered quietly, obviously starting to fall asleep.

Mark gently kissed her neck. "Anything for you."

* * *

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of her daughter coughing. She glanced at the clock and was shocked to see she had slept for nearly ten hours. She gently pushed Mark's arms from around her waist and got up to check on Ella.

Ella grasped onto her mother's shirt as soon as she was close enough, obviously trying to express her need for comfort. "Hello sweetheart." Elizabeth whispered quietly as she lifted her daughter from the playpen. She frowned as she felt the temperature of Ella's skin against her own. She quickly went down the hall and into the bathroom, rummaging around in the medicine cabinet until she found a thermometer which she promptly put in Ella's ear, causing her to fuss even more.

 _104.3_. Stared back at her, mocking her for even thinking that the hot skin against her own might not be as serious as it felt. She sighed as she put the thermometer down on the counter. Ella murmured quietly against her chest, obviously exhausted. "Alright Ella, come on." She said softly as she hiked her daughter onto her hip before walking down to the end of the hall and knocking on the door to Doug and Carol's room.

She heard the shuffling of blankets before Carol opened the door. "Elizabeth?" She asked as she tiredly rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Is Doug here?" Elizabeth asked quietly, trying not to disturb Ella more than necessary.

Carol shook her head. "He's on shift until six." She explained through a yawn. "Why?" She asked suddenly, noticing the scared look on Elizabeth's face. "What's wrong?"

"Ella has a temp of 104.3." Elizabeth admitted quietly.

Carol's eyes widened as she looked down at the little girl. "Okay." She said calmly, pressing her hand against Ella's small forehead. "She should go into the hospital." Carol said sympathetically. "With a fever that high we shouldn't wait."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know." She assured her softly. "I just hoped Doug…"

"I know." Carol assured her. "Is Mark awake?" She asked as she headed back into her bedroom.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No."

Carol nodded as she pulled on a sweatshirt and a pair of sneakers. "I'll take Ella." Carol said gently, taking her friend's daughter into her arms. "Go wake Mark."

Elizabeth nodded, quickly walking down the hall back to the guest room. "Mark." She gently shook his shoulder. "Mark!"

He sat up quickly. "What? What's wrong?" He asked her immediately, grabbing his glasses from the bedside table.

"Ella's sick." Elizabeth said as she rummaged around the room for clothing. "She has a fever we need to take her to the ER."

Mark's eyes widened. "How bad is it?"

"104.3." Elizabeth replied, her voice cracking slightly.

Mark jumped out of bed. "I'm coming."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You can't risk getting sick right now." She chided.

"Elizabeth!" Mark tried to protest.

"Mark." Elizabeth replied sternly. "Someone needs to stay here with the other kids. Carol will be able to get us in quickly. Please…"

Mark sighed realizing he had crossed a line. "I'm sorry." He said gently before quickly kissing her. "Call me as soon as you know more."

Elizabeth nodded. "Of course."

"I love you Elizabeth." Mark said quietly.

"I love you too."

* * *

Ella lay on the bed in the ER, whimpering as Elizabeth held a cold compress against her forehead.

"I know sweetie." Carol tried to comfort her friend's daughter. "What's her temp?" She asked the doctor that was reading through her chart.

"It's down to 103.4." Doctor Evans replied.

"Is Doug down here yet? We called him down for a consult nearly twenty minutes ago." Carol asked anxiously.

Doctor Evans shook her head. "We paged him but he hasn't come down."

Carol rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get him." She said angrily. "I'll be back in ten minutes." She promised Elizabeth before jogging towards the elevators.

Three minutes later Carol opened the door to Doug's office. "Hey you!" She yelled angrily seeing him asleep in the chair behind his desk.

He woke abruptly before looking at her in confusion. "Carol?" He asked as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Come on." Carol said angrily as she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him towards the elevators.

"I'm sorry I'm confused." Doug said as they stood waiting for the elevators. "What are you doing here?"

"Ella's sick." Carol said as they stepped into the elevator.

"I thought it was just a cold." Doug replied. "It's three in the morning."

"She came in with a fever of 105." Carol began to fill him in. "We've got it down to 103.4 last time I checked."

"105?" Doug asked, eyes wide. "How did it get that high?"

Carol shook her head. "We don't know."

Doug nodded as the doors opened to the ER. "Where are they?" He asked before following Carol into the exam room where Ella was now crying intently. "Hey Ella." He greeted her gently as he pulled his stethoscope from around his neck. "Give me her vitals." He requested immediately of Doctor Evans.

"Temp is down to 103, pulse-ox is 88, and heart rate is 90." She replied quickly handing Doug her chart. "She's been coughing with no mucus production, ears appear to be infected."

Doug nodded as he began to examine her. "Alright Ella, I need you to sit up for me." He said gently as he helped Elizabeth prop her up. "When did you notice the fever?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "About an hour and a half ago, but Mark and I were asleep for hours, I have no idea when it started." She replied guiltily.

"Alright Doctor Evans seems to be on point. Ella's ears are full of fluid and are incredibly inflamed. We'll have to drain them but we should bring her fever down first." Doug replied gently. "Give her a dose of Children's Tylenol, and I need a basin of cold water and some sponges."

"We can have a nurse work on lowering her temperature." Doctor Evans suggested awkwardly.

Doug shook his head. "I'm taking care of this one." He insisted.

"Alright." Doctor Evans conceded. "Sarah will be in with the Tylenol and the water basin in a few minutes."

* * *

"Her fever broke about half an hour ago." Elizabeth said tiredly to Mark on the phone.

"How are you doing?" Mark asked her gently.

"I don't know if I've ever been this tired in my life." She replied honestly.

"I can come down to be with Elle." Mark offered.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Mark…"

"It's an ear infection Elizabeth. I'm not going to catch it." Mark cut her off.

"No." Elizabeth replied. "Just stay with Rachel and the twins."

"Elizabeth, I'm not going to get sick from sitting in an exam room with Ella." Mark protested once again. He was beginning to become frustrated with her before he heard her breath hitch on the other end of the phone. "Oh… don't cry… it's okay." He immediately began to panic.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and laughed slightly. "It's not. It's really not okay. I don't want to be here but you can't be here. If you get sick you know you might not get better."

Mark sighed. "Alright." He conceded. "I'm sorry."

"We should be heading home in a couple of hours. Doug is getting ready to drain Ella's ears." Elizabeth said after a couple of moments.

"I'll see you soon then." Mark replied. "Keep me posted."

"I will." Elizabeth assured him before hanging up the phone and going back to Ella's room. "How's she doing?" Elizabeth asked Carol who was sitting on the bed holding Ella in her lap.

"She seems to be more comfortable now that we've got her temperature down." Carol assured her. "Doug just left to get the draining kit."

Elizabeth nodded as she leaned over to kiss Ella on the cheek. "You're going to feel better soon sweetheart." She gently assured her daughter. She gently picked her up and began to pace around the room with her daughter's face nuzzled into her shoulder. She cringed as she felt her daughter's hot tears against her skin. "Do you ears hurt?" She asked her gently, shifting the toddler so she could see her face.

Ella nodded as she cried harder. "Daddy." She whimpered softly.

Elizabeth sighed. "I know I want Daddy too." She affirmed for her daughter. "We can go see him as soon as Doug drains your ears out."

Ella shook her head before placing both of her hands over her ears. "No!"

Doug finally arrived with a draining kit in his hands. "No?" He asked with a smirk. "But how am I supposed to be a good doctor if my patient won't cooperate?" He asked Ella gently as Elizabeth sat down with her next to Carol on the bed.

"No no no no!" Ella began to scream as she tried to cling to Elizabeth.

"Sweetheart you have to keep your head very still." Elizabeth moaned as she tried to still her squirming daughter.

Ella vigorously shook her head in protest. "No!"

Doug couldn't help but laugh. "And I thought treating one of my favorite kids would be easy."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before pulling out her cell phone. She quickly dialed Mark and waited for him to answer. "Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

"Ella's in a bit of a mood. If I put you on speaker could you please try to calm her down while Doug drains her ears?" She asked tiredly.

"Of course." Mark assured her gently.

Elizabeth put the phone on speaker before setting it in front of her daughter. "Say hello to Daddy Ella." She encouraged gently.

"Daddy?" Ella asked as she sniffled every few seconds.

"Hey munchkin." Mark's voice filled the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Ow." Ella replied, obviously upset.

"Well if you let Doug help you your ears won't hurt as much anymore." Mark said gently. "Can you do that?"

Ella hiccupped before nodding. "Yes."

"Alright let Mommy help you stay very still." Mark instructed, causing Ella to relax in Elizabeth's arms.

Doug quickly worked through the procedure as his best friend tried to comfort his daughter through the phone. When he finally finished he listened as Mark said goodbye to Ella, promising her he would see her soon. "Alright Elizabeth, you should keep her on Tylenol just to make sure she doesn't get a high fever again, and I'll grab an antibiotic on my way home in an hour."

"Thank you Doug." Elizabeth said earnestly as she felt Ella's head relax onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry she took so long to calm down."

Doug shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Let's head home." Carol said gently as she took Ella from Elizabeth. "You look like hell."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

* * *

Mark was relieved when he saw his wife enter the kitchen with Ella in her arms. "Hey." He said gently before pulling her in for a kiss. "How's she doing?" He whispered, having noticed Ella's slight snoring.

"Much better." Elizabeth said honestly, allowing him to take her.

Mark pressed his hand against Ella's forehead, checking her temperature for himself. "How hot did she get?" He asked curiously, her forehead still slightly warm.

"105." Elizabeth replied through a yawn.

Mark's eyes widened. "Damn." He cursed softly.

"Look I need to lie down…" Elizabeth said quietly, rubbing her eyes to try to stay awake.

"Go. I'll watch Ella." Mark quickly dismissed her.

Elizabeth thought about protesting, but ultimately decided that this was a battle she wouldn't win. "Thank you."

Mark smiled sadly as he watched his wife tiredly make her way upstairs. He turned around and saw Carol starting a pot of coffee. He sighed before pulling out a chair from the table. "How bad was it?" Mark asked Carol quietly.

Carol turned around, surprised at the question. "Ella's fine Mark." Carol said immediately.

"She had a fever of 105." Mark replied angrily. "How is that fine?"

"Elizabeth caught it." Carol assured him gently.

Mark shook his head. "We should have noticed yesterday. We're doctors Carol, and we messed up on our own kid."

"Mark you can't beat yourself up about this." Carol said, incredibly concerned for her friend. "Why is this such a big deal? Kids get sick all the time…"

"Because Elizabeth shouldn't have to deal with this alone." Mark said angrily. "She's hurting and I can't do anything to stop it."

"Mark…" Carol began quietly before realizing she didn't know what to say.

After a few moments Mark stood up and handed Ella to Carol. "I have to clear my head."

"Where are you going?" Carol asked, following him toward the front door. He didn't respond. "Mark!"

"I'll be back I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

"You just let him leave?" Elizabeth asked Carol angrily.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." Carol replied tiredly. "I tried to stop him but he was insistent. He promised he'd come back."

"And what good does that do me now?" Elizabeth asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Carol shrugged. "I'm sorry." She apologized again.

Elizabeth sighed. "I know, I know." She said tiredly before leaning back into the couch she was sitting on. "I'm sorry Carol. I just can't stop worrying about him." She said before closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Elizabeth he's going to be fine." Carol tried to assure her as she rested her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Elizabeth shook her head. "You don't know that."

Carol tried to comfort her friend for several minutes before Rachel came into the room, her backpack slung over her shoulder. "I'm going out." She announced to no one in particular.

Elizabeth sat up, pressing her hand against her small bump to help counterbalance it. "No you're not." She replied tiredly.

Rachel turned around, her eyebrows creased in confusion. "I'm sorry…what did you just say?"

"You're staying home today Rachel." Elizabeth elaborated. "I need your help with Ella and your Father has decided to run off. You aren't going out."

Rachel shook her head. "You're not my mother." She said angrily before turning and heading for the door.

"Rachel Greene!" Elizabeth called after her. "If you step one foot outside that door I swear you will be on the first flight to St. Louis."

Rachel turned around, fire in her eyes. "Why do you even care where I am?"

"Because your father is going to begin his next round of chemotherapy tomorrow morning and the day after will be starting a trial drug that may or may not save his life." Elizabeth replied tiredly. "I don't want you to regret this."

Rachel looked at her, anger still present in her eyes. "Fine." She replied angrily, tossing her backpack onto the rug in the middle of the room before storming back up the stairs.

Elizabeth sighed deeply. "I just don't know what to do."

"Elizabeth…" Carol began before stopping herself.

"What?" Elizabeth questioned her sudden pause.

"I don't want to overstep…" Carol began again, obviously nervous. "Are you… are you alright? Like honestly alright?"

Elizabeth looked at her, eyes widened slightly. "Why?"

Carol sighed. "You seem… I don't know Elizabeth. I just want you to know if something is wrong…"

"I have been having pains in my left leg." Elizabeth interrupted her, eyes closed, unwilling to accept her own admission.

Carol's eyes widened. "How long?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "About a week."

"We're going to the hospital." Carol said immediately.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't. I just can't put this kind of stress on Mark, not right now."

"Elizabeth if it's a blood clot…" Carol began to chide her.

"I know." Elizabeth replied. "I can't."

"No Elizabeth we're going, now." Carol insisted before heading to the stairwell. "Tess can you get Daddy from the study for me?" She called up the stairs.

A small "Yes mommy!" Was heard in response before she headed back into the living room.

"Elizabeth I know you're scared," Carol began gently as she knelt in front of her. "It's very important that we get this checked. You know this… I know you know this."

Elizabeth nodded, trying desperately not to cry. "I need Mark." She admitted softly.

Carol nodded. "We'll find him." She assured her, grabbing both her hands and squeezing comfortingly.

"Carol what's up?" Doug asked as he made his way into the room.

"I need you to stay here with the kids." Carol said quickly as she stood up. "I need to take Elizabeth to the ER."

Doug's eyes widened in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"She may have a blood clot." Carol said softly.

"Damn." Doug swore. "They really just can't catch a break right now can they?" He asked softly before kissing her gently. "I'll be here with the kids."

Carol nodded. "Thank you." She said softly. "And if Mark comes back, please send him." Doug nodded in response before moving to help Carol help Elizabeth to the car.

* * *

"Alright Doctor Corday we're going to do an ultrasound of your left thigh to look for a clot. If we don't see anything I'll run a blood test just to make sure you don't have an elevated DD level." Doctor Roberts explained to her gently.

Elizabeth nodded, indicating her understanding. She gently turned onto her right side to allow him to begin the ultrasound. "Carol has Mark called my phone?" She asked softly as she clutched onto her friend's hand to help ease her anxiety.

Carol shook her head. "I'm sorry." Elizabeth nodded before sitting quietly, waiting for Doctor Roberts to speak.

"There appears to be a large clot." Doctor Roberts said as he set the ultrasound machine on the cart. "I doesn't seem to have traveled which is good. I'll have a nurse set up an IV and run an anticoagulant."

Elizabeth looked at him in concern. "Anticoagulants increase the risk of inter-uterine hemorrhaging."

Doctor Roberts nodded. "That's true." He assured her. "Heparin is the safest especially if used short term. We'll run it and check in in a few hours. If we can get rid of the clot we're in the clear."

Elizabeth sighed. "Okay." She agreed quietly.

Carol gently rubbed her arm. "I'll go grab the saline and heparin." She said softly.

"Is this what you would do?" Elizabeth asked her nervously.

"As a mother or as a nurse?" Carol replied, clearly confused.

"I don't know." Elizabeth replied, trying not to cry.

Carol gently squeezed her hand. "If I were you I would follow Doctor Roberts' advice. Mark would do the same thing." She assured her.

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay." She affirmed softly. "Thank you."

* * *

It was several hours later and Carol was starting Elizabeth's second dose of heparin when the door to the room opened.

Elizabeth's head snapped to the door, where she made eye contact with her husband.

"Elizabeth." Mark said gently, quickly moving to kiss her. "I'm so so sorry." He apologized. "I never should have left." Elizabeth looked at him but couldn't respond. Mark sighed deeply. "Elizabeth... I shouldn't have been putting the amount of pressure on you I have been. I've been relying on you too much these past few months."

"Mark are you that daft?" She asked him suddenly. "I'm not mad at you." Mark cocked an eyebrow, obviously confused. "I'm not mad at you Mark. I'm scared I'm going to lose you."

Carol looked at the couple awkwardly. "Uh… I'll be at admit… if you need me." She excused herself quickly, not wanting to invade her privacy.

Mark's eyes immediately met Elizabeth's. "We've talked about this…"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not like that." She stopped him. "I'm scared that we're not strong enough for this, emotionally. Last time we started in a really good place, but all of this started when we were separated. What if we can't…"

Mark looked at her sympathetically before stopping her. "Elizabeth I love you more than anything." He assured her gently. "We're going to be fine." He said before kissing her softly. "I promise I won't let you go."

Elizabeth sighed deeply, finally relaxing into his arms. "Don't ever leave again." She whimpered quietly, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Mark shook his head. "I won't. I promise." They sat quietly for several moments before Mark shifted, grabbing Elizabeth's chart from the end of the bed. He sighed as he read through the notes. "You should have told me." He said quietly.

Elizabeth looked away from him before responding. "I didn't want you to worry."

Mark chuckled. "I worry about you just as much as you worry about me." He replied before gently turning her face back towards his own. "I never want you to feel like because I have cancer you can't tell me things. I don't know how much time I have left, but I do know a lot of that time is going to be influenced by this. I don't want you to stop trusting me because of it."

"I trust you Mark." Elizabeth protested.

Mark sighed. "Okay." He assured her gently, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "How's your leg pain?" He asked after a moment.

"It's receding." Elizabeth replied quietly.

Mark nodded. "That's good news. In most clots in pregnant women the lessening of the pain tends to correlate with clot reduction."

Elizabeth smirked. "I know Mark." She assured him.

"Right…" He replied awkwardly. "Sorry."

Elizabeth laughed. "It's fine. I'm just hoping we can go home soon. We have to get ready for your…"

Mark shook his head. "I took care of it." He interrupted her. "I packed for the observation week and I scheduled my port cleaning for tomorrow morning before my chemo."

Elizabeth sighed. "You're ready?" She asked him quietly.

"Well…" He replied with a smirk. "I was hoping to spend the night with my wife and daughters."

Elizabeth smirked. "I think that can be arranged." She said, leaning up to kiss him gently. "I love you Mark."

"I love you too Elizabeth."

* * *

That evening the entirety of the Ross family and the Greene-Corday family sat at the dining room table. Four pizza boxes laid open on the counter behind them as they ate.

"Rachel I want you to help out Elizabeth while in at Northwestern." Mark was saying as he took a bite of the pizza.

Rachel sighed. "It's not fair."

"What else do you have to be doing Rach? You don't live here, it's not like this is home where you have friends and school." Mark replied clearly annoyed.

"I have friends." Rachel replied angrily. "I'm not spending my Summer break babysitting for you."

"Rachel." Mark warned immediately. "I'm sorry this isn't the dream vacation you apparently thought it would be, but we came up here to get a break from work and school, not for a getaway."

Rachel sneered but focused her attention back to her pizza.

Tess was bouncing in her chair excitedly. "You can stay here with me and Kate and Ella!" She exclaimed excitedly. "We can play on the dock, and maybe we'll get to go on the boat with Daddy!"

Rachel smiled slightly, but didn't look up. "Yeah, sure Tess." She replied quietly.

"Daddy can we go on the boat?" Tess turned to Doug quickly, nearly slipping off her chair in the process. "Please Daddy, please!"

Doug laughed as he steadied his daughter. "We'll have to see sweetheart."

"I'll make sure we do." Carol whispered loudly to her girls who giggled in response.

Elizabeth laughed. "Ella's going to need lots of distractions, aren't you?" She asked the child in her lap. "She's a Daddy's girl."

Mark smirked. "But she's going to come visit me every single day." He said before pressing a kiss against his child's forehead. "Rachel you're welcome to come with Elizabeth and Ella." He said gently to his oldest daughter.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't really… I don't want to see you…"

"You don't have to." Mark stopped her. "You can always call me if you need anything. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about anything, especially not me."

Rachel nodded, but once again avoided eye contact. Mark sighed before smiling softly at Elizabeth, obviously trying to comfort her.

"After the week of inpatient trial we still have another week here to do whatever you want Rach." Mark tried to offer.

Rachel shrugged. "I just want to not be on house arrest." She replied crankily.

"Rachel we're just asking you to help out. I'm sorry it seems unfair, but there's nothing I can do right now to change this." Mark replied. Rachel scowled but made no further comments.

Doug shifted in his chair awkwardly. "Why don't we go out on the boat tonight?" He asked suddenly. "Mark doesn't need to be at the hospital until eight, and it's still early. We could go out and watch the SeaFair fireworks." He suggested.

Mark looked at Elizabeth for approval before replying. "We're in."

Carol smiled. "Let's do it." She agreed immediately.

* * *

Mark was holding Ella on his lap and had Rachel leaning on his left shoulder. He smiled as he glanced across the boat to see his wife sitting along the front of the boat with Carol, Tess and Kate in each of their laps. Doug was driving them out into the center of the lake on the opposite side from where fireworks were being set up.

"Hey Dad?" Rachel said softly, sitting up and looking at him.

"What's up bug?" Mark asked, adjusting his position so he was facing his daughter.

"Can I go… I want… I want to go stay with Mom for a while." She finally managed to say.

Mark's eyes widened but he remained calm. "Okay." He replied immediately.

Rachel looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Rachel if you want to go stay with Mom while I'm in treatment I completely understand." Mark assured her.

Rachel didn't know what to say. "I… it's not that I…"

Mark sighed. "Rachel, I know how hard this is for you. I get that you're getting pressures from me and Elizabeth to do things you don't want to because I'm sick. If you want a break from it I'm not going to stop you."

Rachel nodded, quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry Daddy." She said softly, curling up against him.

"It's okay bug." He assured her gently. "I'll call your Mom from the hospital tomorrow."

Rachel shook her head. "I can do it." She tried to protest.

Mark sighed. "Rach, I haven't… I haven't told her the tumor's back. I should do that, not you."

Rachel nodded. "Alright." She affirmed quietly. "Please don't hate me."

"I could never." Mark replied quickly. "I don't hate you Rach. I understand that you need a break from this in a different way than Elizabeth and I can. This trip was meant to help you too, and if it hasn't been then you deserve your own break."

"Okay." Rachel replied softly.

Mark held her for a while until Doug parked the boat. "Why don't you go up front with Ella to watch the fireworks?" He suggested, handing the toddler to her sister.

"Yeah, sure." Rachel affirmed, carefully taking Ella up to the front of the boat.

Mark watched his daughters interact with the Ross twins for several moments before Elizabeth stood up and headed toward him.

"Hey." She greeted him gently, leaning down to kiss him.

"Hey." Mark replied, grabbing onto her hand as she sat down next to him.

"You alright?" She asked him gently, her voice full of concern.

Mark shrugged. "I should be asking you that." He quickly changed the topic. "Your leg still feeling fine?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes Mark. I'm going in for a check-up ultrasound in three-days." She assured him gently. She looked at him and could tell he was thinking about something else. "Mark what's wrong?"

"Rachel's gonna go spend some time in St. Louis." Mark admitted quietly.

"With Jennifer?" Elizabeth asked in surprise. "When did you talk to her?"

Mark sighed. "Technically I haven't yet." He admitted. "I'm calling her tomorrow."

"But why?" She asked, still confused.

"Rachel needs a break from this." Mark replied softly. "I should have seen it before. I've been fighting so hard to keep her with me to fix her, but what's going to fix her is going back to St. Louis."

Elizabeth looked at him sympathetically. "I know how much having her here means to you." She assured him softly.

Mark shrugged. "I can't keep acting like this isn't affecting you and the kids." He said softly. "I have to stop relying on you all for things."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Mark we're family." She said softly. "You're supposed to rely on us, me especially."

"I don't want you to feel like…" Mark began to explain before Elizabeth abruptly kissed him.

"Mark the only thing I feel about you is that I love you." She stopped him. "I don't want you to think I resent you."

Mark nodded. "Thank you." He said softly. "For everything."

Elizabeth smiled before curling up into his lap. "Do you want me to call Jennifer for you? I know tomorrow is going to be a long day for you." She offered.

Mark shook his head. "I have to do it." He replied quietly. "Thank you though."

"What can I do?" Elizabeth asked insistently.

"Bring Ella to visit." Mark replied immediately. "Just come see me."

Elizabeth smirked. "You are very cute when you're vulnerable." She replied. "I promise we'll be there every day."

Mark gently elbowed her. "Thank you." He replied honestly. "You'll make it bearable."

"Well I don't promise to be entertaining or anything." Elizabeth replied with a smirk. "But thanks for the confidence."

"Anytime."


	12. Chapter 12

"Daddy!" Ella exclaimed excitedly as Elizabeth carried her into Mark's oncology suite.

"Hey baby." Mark smiled as he saw his wife and daughter. "I missed you." He said to them both, kissing Elizabeth as he took Ella from her.

"How's the titration?" Elizabeth asked him gently, rubbing his arm to reassure him.

"Better than yesterday." Mark admitted with a smirk. "I think most of the nausea yesterday was from the chemo, not the Amunyx."

"Good." Elizabeth said, taking a seat in the recliner next to Mark's bed. "I took Rachel to the airport this morning."

Mark nodded. "Thank you." He said earnestly. "I know you think I'm giving up."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I'm not going to fight you on this. She's your daughter."

"Normally I would want to talk about this more, but I am so exhausted…" Mark replied with a smile.

"Do you think it's the Amunyx?" Elizabeth asked, immediately concerned.

Mark shrugged. "I have no idea." He admitted. "I'm not showing any of potentially severe symptoms, but neither have any of the other patients. We just have to make sure I'm not the super lucky one."

"Mark." Elizabeth stopped him, the tone in her voice indicating she didn't find the conversation amusing.

"Sorry." He apologized immediately. "Too morbid?"

"Just a touch." Elizabeth replied, laughing as Ella grabbed onto Mark's glasses. "Sweetie, don't." She took the glasses from her daughter's hands. "We don't need broken glasses on top of everything else."

Mark rolled his eyes. "What do I have to see anyway?" He asked with a smirk. "That wall has been the same color of beige for the last three days."

"Ella do you want to show Daddy?" Elizabeth suddenly asked, pulling a large manilla envelope from the diaper bag.

"Yes, yes!" Ella replied excitedly. "Look Daddy!" She insisted as she grabbed the envelope from her mother.

Mark laughed as he helped his daughter open the envelope, causing several pieces of construction paper to fall out. "What are these?" He asked her with interest as Ella began to lay the pictures out carefully around the bed.

"Pictures!" Ella exclaimed.

"Did you draw all of these?" Mark asked, looking at the pictures.

"No." Ella said with a frown. "Tess drew those." Ella said pointing to three pictures at the end of the bed. "Kate drew this." She showed him a picture of a rainbow.

"Did you draw the rest?" Mark asked, looking at one picture in particular.

"Mommy!" Ella grabbed her mother's arm. "Show Daddy!"

Elizabeth laughed before picking up a stick drawing on the side nearest her. "I drew this one." She said, feigning pride.

"It's my favorite." Mark whispered loudly with a smirk toward Ella.

Ella pouted. "What about this one?" She asked, holding up a picture of a house.

"It's also my favorite." Mark assured her with a kiss.

"Ella do you want to help me hang these up for Daddy?" Elizabeth asked her daughter gently, taking a roll of tape from the bag.

"Yes!" Ella replied excitedly, clamoring off the bed.

Mark watched with a smile as Elizabeth helped Ella place each of the pictures on the wall. "They look great Elle." Mark assured his daughter when she looked over at him nervously. "I love it." Ella smiled before running back to him, allowing him to help her back onto his bed. She curled into Mark's arms causing him to smile slightly.

"Do you want to watch something?" Mark asked motioning to the remote next to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Is something up?" Mark asked her curiously. He could tell whatever was on her mind wasn't necessarily bad, but it was obviously taking up her head space.

Elizabeth sighed. "Robert called this morning."

"Oh and what did that troll want?" Mark asked with a laugh.

"Mark!" Elizabeth chided him. "He is my boss." Mark shrugged in response before she continued. "He wants to know if I can come back early. They're prepping for a donor marathon."

"A donor marathon?" Mark asked with interest.

Elizabeth smirked. "Bone marrow donation." She explained quickly. "We're not planning a mass murder if that's what you were thinking."

"Well it would certainly be more exciting." Mark replied with a smirk.

"Apparently there have been thirty whole-matches and ten half-matches for leukemia patients in the oncology unit at both County and Chicago Memorial." Elizabeth explained.

"That's unprecedented." Mark replied, eyebrows cocked in interest.

Elizabeth nodded. "Apparently there was a rally for the child of a rich politician who needed a transplant. They got nearly three hundred people to be tested for donation."

"Wow." Mark replied, his face clearly showing interest.

"And of course Robert has devised a way for this to benefit him, so County is now doing a donor marathon." Elizabeth explained. "I don't even know if I want to go…"

"Elizabeth you should go." Mark interrupted her immediately.

Elizabeth looked at him in confusion. "Mark I would have to leave Friday."

Mark nodded. "You should go."

"I don't want you to think…" Elizabeth tried to protest.

"I know you care about me. I have to stay to finish the titration week and then out-patient observation week, but you don't need to be here." Mark assured her. "You can take Ella and go home early. I promise I'll be alright."

"Mark…" Elizabeth looked at him in confusion, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. "Why do you want me to go?"

Mark sighed. "I know what it's like… to be a cancer patient hoping for a miracle." He said quietly. "You can be part of a miracle for forty people Elizabeth. You can help them in a way that will change their lives forever. Their families lives forever."

Elizabeth looked at him, eyes glistening with tears. "Okay." She finally said. "But I'm coming back. I'm leaving Friday night and I'll be back by Sunday morning."

"You don't have to come back." Mark said with a smirk. "I will be fine."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't leave you here alone." She insisted. "I know you're just doing basic checks next week, but I want to be here."

"Fine. You get to go be a hero over the weekend and I'll stay here with Ella." Mark replied with a smile. "Someone has clearly won the weekend lottery."

"You of course." Elizabeth replied with a laugh. "You get the whole weekend with our amazing daughter."

"Meanwhile you'll be stuck saving lives. What a terrible fate." Mark teased.

"I just don't know how I'll manage."

* * *

"Ella sweetheart I have to finish packing." Elizabeth said to her daughter, obviously frustrated as she lifted her from her suitcase for the fourth time.

Ella pouted as she was set on the floor. "Don't go." She whimpered quietly.

Elizabeth sighed. "I have to go into work for a couple of days." She said gently as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'll be back before you know it." She assured her before moving to fold the clothing sitting on the bed. She continued to juggle packing and entertaining her daughter until Carol knocked on the door to the bedroom.

"Hey." Carol greeted the two of them, taking Ella from Elizabeth. "The taxi will be here in about ten minutes."

Elizabeth groaned before zipping up her suitcase. "Remind me why I'm choosing to spend half of this weekend traveling and the other half in surgery?" She requested, leaning back slightly to stretch out her back.

Carol shrugged. "Honestly it's beyond me." She said with a smirk before laughing. "I promise we've got everything taken care of." She said noting Elizabeth's nervous glances towards Ella. "I'll take care of Ella and the girls and Doug is on Mark duty."

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Alright then I guess I'm heading to Chicago." She said before taking Ella back for a moment to hug her gently. "Please be good for Doug and Carol." She whispered quietly into her daughter's hair.

"Momma." Ella whimpered softly. "I wanna go."

Elizabeth shook her head. "This trip is just for Mum." She informed her importantly. "But Daddy is coming home tomorrow morning and you'll get to spend the whole weekend with him."

Elizabeth continued to comfort her daughter until Doug's voice carried through the house. "Elizabeth! The taxi's here!"

"I'll see you in a couple of days." She promised her daughter before gently handing her to Carol.

"Good Luck!" Carol called after her, watching from the window as her friend disappeared into the taxi out front.

* * *

"Doctor Corday!" John Carter exclaimed as he saw the surgeon enter through the ambulance bay doors. "How was your break?"

Elizabeth smiled softly. "It's been a welcome break." She admitted with a smile. "You'll have to excuse me I have to get up to Surgery." She excused herself quickly before heading to the elevator.

Once she was in the elevator she looked down at her stomach and sighed. The oversized tunic she was wearing disguised the growing curve of her abdomen, but she knew it would show obviously once she changed into scrubs. She gently rubbed her stomach until the doors slid open revealing more people in the surgery waiting room than she had ever seen.

"Lizzie!" Romano's voice penetrated through the noise of the crowd. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Good to see you too Robert." She affirmed as she followed him back into the surgeon's lounge. She was surprised to find not only the current County surgical staff, but several previous County surgeons.

"Peter!" She greeted Doctor Benton in surprise. "I thought you swore to never step foot in this hospital again." She teased.

"I thought you were on sabbatical." He replied with a smile. "How are you and Mark?"

"Good." Elizabeth affirmed, not wanting to elaborate. "How have you been?" She asked, trying to shift the focus from herself.

"Also good." He replied with a smile. "I'm sure that's about to change though." He smirked, pointing at Robert who had stood on a table and was vying for the attention of the staff.

"Alright everybody I've divided you all up into surgical teams." Robert began to explain. "We'll be using all six ORs on a continuous rotation. The goal is to perform all forty donor procedures within the next twelve hours, but that does not mean to rush the procedure." He warned before taking the clipboard which Shirley was handing to him. "Alright we have nine teams which will be working throughout the next several hours. You have been put on your teams based on skill level and my personal preference."

Elizabeth snorted softly causing Peter to shush her quietly. "We don't want to get called out." He warned with a laugh.

"Team one is pre-op, they already know who they are but for the interest of the rest of you… Doctor Anspaugh and our standard pre-op nurses will be taking care of donors pre-op. Team two is post-op. Doctor Edson will be with our post-op nurses taking care of all forty post-ops. If Edson pages you, you reply immediately. I will not have any of our donors suffering long-term complications." Robert instructed loudly before carrying on. "Finally our six surgical teams. Each of these teams have been assigned nurses who will meet you in your respective ORs. Be prepared to scrub in for your first procedure at 09:00. Understood?"

Robert waited until he had heard a positive response from the group of doctors before continuing. "In OR one, Doctor Hicks and Doctor Klein. In OR two, Doctor Benton. In OR three, Doctor Keaton and Doctor Wells. In OR Four, Myself. In OR Five, Doctor Morgenstern. In OR Six, Doctor Corday."

Elizabeth sighed when she heard she wasn't assigned an assisting surgeon.

"What did you want help?" Benton asked her with a smirk. "It's just bone marrow."

Elizabeth nodded. "Twelve hours of bone marrow." She replied quietly before realizing she had missed the majority of what Robert had been saying.

"If you have any problems, you can head out the door. I have a team of back-up surgeons on call." Robert said before climbing down from the table and heading out the door.

The lounge quickly filled with noise and Elizabeth sighed. "I have to go." She said quickly to Benton. "I'll see you later." She said before hastily following Robert towards his office. "Robert!" She called after him, barely catching his office door before it closed behind him.

"Lizzie!" He replied in surprise. "I thought you would be pleased to have your own OR today, especially after nearly two months without a single surgery."

She sighed, closing the door behind her. "I didn't realize when I agreed to this I would be preforming twelve hours of uninterrupted surgery."

Robert sat down behind his desk. "You do it constantly for trauma, marrow donation is simple, I have confidence you can handle it."

"I need an assistant." Elizabeth replied, her tone indicating she wasn't there to negotiate.

"No you don't." He replied curtly. "You're the associate chief, and associate chiefs of surgery can handle marrow transplants without a problem."

Elizabeth began to rub her temples gently. "You have to know soon anyway since I'll be needing time off."

Robert cocked an eyebrow. "More time off?" He asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant Robert." She finally managed to confess.

Robert looked taken aback for a moment before he nodded. "Okay." He replied.

"Okay?" Elizabeth questioned, not expecting anything less than a lecture about how she was throwing her career away for children.

"Yes. Don't make me re-evaluate my choice to let you work on this at all." Robert replied curtly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Thank you Robert." She said, standing to leave the room.

"Don't thank me, thank the law." He replied, not looking up at her.

Elizabeth nodded with a smirk. "Alright, then my thanks go to the law." She said quietly before heading to the scrub room to prepare for her first procedure.

* * *

Elizabeth was scrubbing out from her third surgery of the day when Doctor Romano came into the scrub room. "Lizzie I'm doing a press junket in ten with Halsey and her donor, you're the only other surgeon currently scrubbed out so I'll need you to join me."

"Halsey?" She asked in confusion, drying her hands.

"Halsey Short." Robert replied. "The kid of Senator Short… The reason we're doing all of these surgeries."

Elizabeth nodded. "Alright. How long will it last?"

"What?" Robert questioned her as they headed out of the scrub room.

"The press junket." She replied as they walked toward her office.

"Oh, no more than an hour." Robert replied. "We'll be in the press room for oncology, it's much nicer than the surgical one."

Elizabeth sighed. "Alright I'll be there, but I have to call Mark and Ella during this break, so if you leave me now I'll see you in ten minutes."

Robert nodded. "See you then."

Elizabeth waited until the door closed behind him and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed Mark's number and waited.

"Hey hero." Mark's voice filled her ears.

Elizabeth smiled. "Hello." She greeted him. "I was just calling to check-in but I don't have much time."

"They working you that hard?" Mark asked.

"I'm doing a press junket during my break." Elizabeth replied.

"Ah. The joys of working at a County facility." Mark reminisced. "How have your surgeries gone?"

"Well." Elizabeth affirmed. "I've done three marrow extractions, I have two more scheduled."

"Don't overwork yourself." Mark warned.

"I won't." Elizabeth promised him. "I'm sorry to make this so short. I have to get to oncology in five."

"My home away from home." Mark teased her.

"Don't remind me." Elizabeth said tiredly. "I'm not going to make it through this 'cancer miracle' day if I make it personal."

Mark sighed. "Sorry." He apologized. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth replied with a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Chicago County General is thrilled to be involved in such a momentous event in oncologic history. Today so far we have performed fifteen bone marrow extractions in our surgical department. The oncology department has performed nearly fifty PBSC extractions. By the end of today forty bone marrow extractions and one hundred and five PBSC extractions will be conducted. The bone marrow will be delivered to Leukemic patients both here and at Chicago Memorial. The PBSC will be transported to children's hospitals nationwide. For this historic day we have Halsey Short to thank." Robert said before pausing for applause. "Halsey." He ushered her to the microphone.

Halsey was small for her age, she was fourteen but looked as if she were eleven. She stepped onto the stool behind the podium and adjusted the microphone. "Hello everyone, my name is Halsey Short. Many of you know me as the senator's daughter or as Young Miss Chicago. Who most of you don't know me as is the kid with cancer. Last year I was diagnosed with AML, acute myeloid leukemia. After two different recurrences it became clear I wouldn't survive without a bone marrow donation. Unfortunately neither my sister Olivia or my brother Jake were matches. People like me rely on amazing people who decide to take time out of their own lives to donate their bone marrow. Most people don't get to meet their donors but I did." She said with a smile before gesturing to another teenage girl who looked to be about seventeen. "This is Anna." Halsey said with a smile. "She's my whole-match, and I am so happy to get to know her."

Elizabeth was startled when Robert elbowed her. "You're next." He whispered quietly.

She glanced at him, obviously confused. "What?"

"You're doing Anna's marrow donation, Halsey wants to meet you." He replied as if it were obvious.

"So you thought doing it here would be appropriate?" Elizabeth asked him incredulously.

Robert shrugged. "This isn't personal, it's press."

"Is that what you think of these patients? It's all just press?" She asked him, starting to get angry.

"Well yeah." Robert replied with a smirk. "We're getting a huge grant out of this from Short. So go up there, tell some story about how Greene's tumor inspired you to help out, and make sure it looks good."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, trying not to scream. Her eyes flared with anger. She was about to respond when she heard her name. She immediately smiled at Halsey before joining her an Anna at the podium.

"I'm Doctor Elizabeth Corday, I'll be preforming Anna's procedure this afternoon." She said steadily. "Bone marrow donation is an incredibly important resource for children and adults living with Leukemia. I'm honored to be a part of these historic procedures." She looked down at Halsey, seeing her eyes looking up at her expectantly she took a deep breath before continuing. "Cancer is something that affects us all. Everyone knows and loves someone who has or had cancer, and each of us pray for the day when those loved ones find their cure. Today Anna is Halsey's best chance for her own cure, and that is a miracle." She finished quickly before motioning for Robert to take over again as she stepped away from the podium, wiping the tears from her eyes as she turned around.

Robert looked at her, clearly confused. He briefly considered asking her what was wrong but stopped when he realized he was standing in front of a microphone. "Alright Doctor Corday and myself will be taking any questions you have for the next half-hour." He said directly before pointing to the first hand he saw. "Yes sir."

"What risks are there when so many operations are conducted in succession?"

"None whatsoever. Our surgical teams are incredibly competent. Most days we perform surgeries for much longer hours…"

* * *

Elizabeth had just finished her last procedure and was making her way to her office when her pager went off. She sighed as she saw Robert's number on the screen, summoning her to his own office. Tiredly she made her way to his office, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Robert's voice flooded through the door.

"You wanted to see me?" Elizabeth asked him, clearly exhausted.

"Sit down." He replied awkwardly, waiting for her to take a seat. "I just wanted to check-in on how your assistant did today." He quickly lied.

"Fine." Elizabeth replied. "Is that all you need? I'm scheduled to leave in under an hour and I'd like to check on all of my patients in post-op."

Robert glanced at the ceiling, seemingly willing himself to say what was on his mind. "I need to apologize." He finally said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "What?" She questioned, her eyes clearly showing she didn't believe he was sincere.

"I put you in a terrible position today. I was not aware of what I was doing and I'm sorry." Robert said quietly. When Elizabeth didn't respond he sighed. "I received a call from Northwestern. They requested a trial patient transfer to our oncology department for long-term care."

Elizabeth stared at her feet, unable to make eye contact. "For Mark."

Robert nodded. "I shouldn't have... I was incredibly insensitive."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't want to be treated any differently over this." She requested quietly.

"Are you alright to work next week?" He asked her seriously. "I need to know if I should keep your temporary replacement on staff."

"No." Elizabeth stopped him. "I have to work."

"Alright." Robert replied. "I'll see you next week."

Elizabeth stood to leave and was almost out the door before she turned around. "Please don't tell anyone." She said, obviously concerned. "About Mark I mean… He hasn't told anyone in the ER and I…"

"I won't Lizzie." Robert stopped her.

"Thank you." She replied honestly before heading back to her own office where she found an envelope sitting on her desk.


	13. Chapter 13

"Momma!" Ella cried as soon as she saw Elizabeth at the airport.

"Hello baby." Elizabeth greeted her with a large smile, taking her daughter from her husband before pressing her lips firmly against his. "How are you?" She asked him intently.

"I'm fine." He assured her gently. "How was your trip?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "It was okay."

"You seem shaken up." Mark said, leaning down to pick up her suitcase.

"Mark…" Elizabeth shook her head. "Let's talk about it later."

"Alright." Mark conceded. "Ella wants to go back to the Science Center today, do you want to come?"

"Sure." Elizabeth said, gently hugging her daughter. "Did you have a good time with Daddy?" She asked her with interest. When she didn't respond she looked to Mark, clearly concerned. "What..?"

Mark sighed. "I…She's fine Elizabeth… I promise she's fine."

"Mark." Elizabeth said sternly, demanding an answer.

"Ella stopped talking when you left." Mark finally admitted.

Elizabeth's eyebrow rose in skepticism. "She just said Mumma."

"That's the first thing she's verbally said in the last two days." Mark replied with a sympathetic smile. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. I think she was just worried that when you left we didn't go see you. When I left she was used to seeing me every day even though I wasn't with her all the time."

Elizabeth sighed, holding her daughter slightly tighter. "I'm sorry Ella." She said gently, pressing her lips against her forehead. "I love you." She whispered which caused Ella to throw her arms around Elizabeth's neck. "That's my girl." She praised her softly. "Are you going to tell me if you had a good time with Daddy now?"

Ella looked at her suspiciously for several moments before finally speaking. "Yes." She said with a smile.

"Yes you had a good time or yes you'll tell me?" Elizabeth asked with a smirk which caused her daughter to give her a confused look.

Mark laughed before taking Elizabeth's free hand. "Let's go." He said gently before leading her to the car.

* * *

"Hey!" Carol greeted them as they came into the house. "How was the donor marathon?" Carol asked Elizabeth with a smile.

"Good." Elizabeth said as she set Ella down on the ground. "Not sure I would do it again."

Carol laughed as Ella toddled off to find Tess and Kate. "I'm sure you would." She said, zipping several Ziploc bags closed. "We're planning on going to the Science Center this afternoon with the kids. Do you want to come?"

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrow before glancing to Mark. "Would you mind taking Ella?" She asked tiredly. "I wouldn't mind going but…"

Carol shook her head to stop her. "We'd love to." She affirmed. "Doug and I can manage her no problem."

Elizabeth nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

"You alright?" Carol asked curiously.

"I'm fine." She assured her. "Honestly. I'm just tired."

It was then that Kate and Tess came running into the room. "Mommy when are we going!?" Kate asked excitedly.

"Is Elizabeth coming?" Tess asked with just as much enthusiasm.

Elizabeth smiled at the girl. "I'm going to stay home and rest."

"But I want you to come." Tess pouted.

Elizabeth smirked. "I'm sorry. I really need a nap. If you want you could stay here and take a nap with me." She teased.

Tess's eyes widened. "No thank you." She said politely before joining her sister in pestering her mother.

Mark laughed before wrapping his arms around Elizabeth. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" He asked her quietly.

Elizabeth nodded. "I need to just… I need to stop thinking… I need to..."

Mark kissed her forehead gently. "Okay. Then we stop." He assured her quietly before making eye contact with Carol. "We're going upstairs." He mouthed to her, waiting until he received a nod of understanding before gently leading Elizabeth to the guest room. As soon as the door closed behind them he looked at her, concern in his eyes. "What happened?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "That press junket." She said quietly. "I stood up in front of hundreds of people and talked about cancer like it means nothing to me. I just felt like I was lying about you, and knowing you were here dealing with this…"

Mark gently kissed her. "I was fine." He assured her. "I am fine."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You have a brain tumor. That doesn't constitute fine."

"Look at me Elizabeth." Mark said gently, waiting for her eyes to meet his own. "The Amunyx looks like it's going to work. I know we can't know anything for sure but I feel good about this."

Elizabeth nodded, leaning into him. "I'm sorry."

Mark kissed her forehead. "Did anything else happen?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Robert was an ass." She admitted. "That was to be expected though."

"What did he do?" Mark asked with a laugh as they lay down.

"He was just… I mean I guess he apologized." Elizabeth admitted quietly.

"He apologized?" Mark asked incredulously. "What did he..?"

"He tried to get me to talk about you during that press junket." Elizabeth finally said. "He wanted me to say something about my personal connection with cancer." She rolled her eyes. "I feel so irrational. I'm upset I didn't talk about you, but I'm also upset Robert tried to get me to." They sat quietly for several moments before she spoke again. "I just don't know how to handle any of this. I thought I did…"

"It's okay." Mark stopped her. "You have handled everything better than I ever expected."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Mark…"

"Wait a minute." Mark replied, obviously confused. "You said he apologized?"

Elizabeth pinched her nose in frustration. "I guess Northwestern called about your trial transfer…"

"…And since Romano's Chief of Staff he had to approve it." Mark finished for her. "It's probably all around County by now."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Robert won't tell anyone who doesn't need to know."

Mark raised an eyebrow but didn't contest. He held her close against his torso, smiling as his hands rested on her extended abdomen. "How's my baby?" He asked her softly.

Elizabeth looked at him with a smirk. "Your baby?"

Mark laughed. "Fine… how's our baby?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I think they're alright." She said with a smile. "I can't wait for them to start moving."

Mark smiled. "Me either."

"You know… I think I know what the baby wants." Elizabeth said after a moment, her face sporting a wicked grin.

Mark smirked. "Oh? What would that be?"

"Ice cream."

"Cherry Garcia?"

"Obviously."

Mark laughed. "Alright. I'm on it." He said, getting up from the bed. "You stay here and rest."

Elizabeth sat up. "Are you sure you should be going out?"

"I'm fine." Mark replied immediately. "I'll take a taxi and be back in half an hour."

* * *

"This is wonderful." Elizabeth moaned as she took another bite of the ice cream. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

Mark nodded. "I can't really keep anything down today."

"Amunyx?" Elizabeth asked.

Mark shrugged. "It could be long-term chemo stuff."

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth replied quietly. "You didn't have to go get this."

Mark laughed. "If I didn't I wouldn't have heard the end of it. Besides, it was my pleasure." He amended quickly before leaning down to kiss her.

"Well only if you wanted to." She teased before continuing to eat from the carton.

An hour later Mark and Elizabeth were curled up on the couch watching television. "Honestly Mark this is barbaric."

"Survivor is not barbaric." Mark protested. "It's all staged."

"Why do they all look like they're about to come into the ER with heat exhaustion if it's staged?" Elizabeth asked tiredly.

"Well maybe it's not staged. I don't know." Mark shrugged. "But as an individual who doesn't know any of them or have to treat any of them I am pleased to enjoy their suffering."

Elizabeth shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a known fact that nonrealistic suffering of others is entertaining." Mark replied.

"That's not a fact." Elizabeth retorted.

Mark was about to respond when the door to the garage opened and the sounds of children running through the kitchen filled their ears.

"Turn it off." She said with a smirk. "I'll watch it with you, but our daughter isn't going to."

Mark quickly turned off the television as Tess and Kate ran into the living room. "Hi!" Tess said excitedly as she jumped up and down in front of them.

"We saw dinosaurs." Kate said with just as much enthusiasm. "And butterflies."

"Wow." Elizabeth replied as she sat up slightly, still leaning on Mark's chest. "I take it you all had a good time?" She asked as Carol came in holding Ella.

Carol nodded. "The kids enjoyed themselves." She affirmed. "Ella talked about you the whole time though."

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh sweetie." She gently comforted her daughter as she settled in her lap. "I'm sorry you missed me." She said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"No leave." Ella said quietly, burying her face into her mother's shoulder.

"I won't sweetheart." Elizabeth comforted her. "Thanks for taking her Carol."

"It was fun." Carol assured them, taking a seat on the large chair across the room. "Tess and Kate are going to miss you guys."

"Oh but you wouldn't possibly be so emotional." Mark teased.

"Never." Carol replied with a smile.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You two are honestly the most ridiculous."

"Excuse me." Doug interjected as he entered the room. "I am offended to not be included in that count."

Carol laughed. "It's okay I'll always insult you." She assured him, kissing his cheek when he sat down on the arm of the chair she sat in.

"Thank you, that means the world to me." Doug replied with a laugh when Kate gave him a weird look.

"Daddy you're silly." Kate informed him importantly before running out of the room, Tess on her tail.

"I still can't believe how big they are." Mark said with a smirk.

Carol laughed. "So much has happened since they were born." She admitted quietly.

Elizabeth sighed. "More than I'd like to have experienced." She replied, looking down at her daughter who was snoring quietly.

Mark gently rubbed her arm. "We're going to be fine." He assured her gently.

Doug and Carol exchanged glances. They both were incredibly concerned about their friends, with everything that had happened recently they weren't surprised that they were both on edge.

"Are you guys sure you're ready to go back?" Doug finally asked the two of them.

Mark shrugged. "I don't know." He admitted honestly. "I just know we can't avoid going back forever."

"I mean we wouldn't mind…" Doug replied with a smirk.

"Elizabeth?" Mark asked, a grin spread across his face.

She elbowed him immediately. "We're going home." She replied sternly.

"I know." He conceded. "I know."

Elizabeth's eyebrow creased in concern. "Do you want to stay?" She asked him quietly.

"No… not really. I guess I don't want to face the hospital." He admitted. "I can't avoid it, I have to go for treatment."

"Who there knows?" Carol asked curiously.

"Kerry, Susan, and Romano." Mark replied.

"Susan's back?" Doug asked, obviously surprised.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, she's a resident now."

"Mark you have good news to tell them." Elizabeth finally pointed out. "This trial means you don't have to tell them…"

"I don't have to tell them anything." Mark finally replied. "This is going to be need to know."

"Mark…" Elizabeth tried to stop him.

Mark shook his head. "I have two more rounds of chemo scheduled. I can get Kerry to schedule me around them. I don't need everyone to know about this."

"Mark." Doug stopped him this time. "You can't treat patients."

Mark gave him an angry look. "I've done it before…"

"Not on Amunyx." Doug replied. "You haven't been on it long enough to know you aren't going to have a seizure."

Mark abruptly stood up. "What so I can't work?"

"You… probably shouldn't." Doug admitted.

"Well that's just fantastic isn't it?" Mark asked angrily. "We're going to save the dying doctor so he can be the patient forever."

"You'll be able to work again…" Doug tried to calm him down.

"You know what? I don't really care!" Mark began to scream back. "The point of this is to save my life and if I can't be a doctor what does my life become?!"

Ella abruptly woke and looked at her father in terror before bursting into tears.

"Mark." Elizabeth stopped him sternly.

He looked over at his wife and daughter and sighed. "I'm sorry." He whispered, taking Ella from Elizabeth's arms. "I'm sorry Elle." He gently comforted his daughter. "I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth shook her head before getting up. "I'm going to bed." She said softly.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth." Mark tried to call after her. "Dammit." He swore quietly when she didn't turn around. "Can you?" He asked Carol quickly, waiting for a nod before handing Ella to her. "Thank you." He said before running up the stairs.

"Elizabeth?" He asked as he knocked on the door.

"Go away Mark." Elizabeth's voice sounded back.

"Please. Just… Let me talk to you." He tried desperately. Suddenly the door in front of him, Elizabeth pushed past him. "Where are you going?" He asked as he followed her to the bathroom.

"I'm going to the bathroom Mark, surely you haven't forgotten that's necessary?" She replied impatiently, waiting for Mark to move out of the doorframe.

"We have to talk… I didn't mean to imply that…" Mark began before Elizabeth interrupted him.

"Mark your child is on my bladder and if you don't move right now…"

"Sorry." Mark said quickly backing up before the door shut in front of him. He sighed before walking back down the hallway to wait in the guest room. Several minutes later Elizabeth came into the room. "Elizabeth I…"

"I know." Elizabeth said quietly. "I have been avoiding this moment for the last three weeks. I just couldn't believe you hadn't figured it out yourself. I just assumed you weren't bringing it up because of how much this means to you."

"What?" Mark finally managed to ask.

"Being a doctor means the world to you." Elizabeth replied. "When you agreed to the trial you were giving that up, at least for a while. I assumed you realized that… and now that I know you didn't… I feel so guilty."

Mark shook his head before firmly kissing her. "You have nothing to feel guilty about." Elizabeth buried her face into his shoulder so he wouldn't look at the tears now freely flowing down her cheeks. "I'll be fine. I'm not happy about this but it's not the end. I can stay home and take care of Ella and get the house ready for this baby."

She sighed, pulling away from Mark. "Okay." She affirmed as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "As long as you're okay…"

"I'm fine." Mark assured her. "I'll miss the hospital, but I would miss you more." He said before kissing her firmly.

"Thank you." Elizabeth whispered before finally allowing herself to relax into his arms.

Mark shook his head. "It's my pleasure."


	14. Chapter 14

"Mark have you seen my maternity scrubs?" Elizabeth called into the bathroom where her husband was showering.

They had flown back to Chicago the night before and Robert had decided to give Elizabeth the earliest shift he could, meaning everything was a bit rushed.

"I don't think we've pulled them from storage." Mark called back. "Do your normal scrubs not fit?" He asked sounding surprised.

Elizabeth sighed. "They're tight." She admitted as she pulled one of Mark's drawers open. "I'm borrowing some of yours."

"Oh Romano will love that." Mark replied with a laugh as he turned the water off. "You could pick up scrubs when you get there." He suggested.

"If I had the time." Elizabeth replied, pulling on his light green scrub pants. "Are you sure you don't want me to call in sick?"

Mark suck his head out of the bathroom. "Absolutely not." He assured her. "I feel much better than yesterday."

Elizabeth smirked before moving to kiss him gently. "I'll see you this afternoon for your admit meeting."

"You're really wearing my scrubs?" Mark asked, his eyebrow cocked in disbelief.

"I'll see you this afternoon."

* * *

"Good morning Lizzie." Romano greeted her as she stepped off the elevator. Elizabeth ignored him and headed into her office, hoping he wouldn't follow. Unfortunately he did, following her in and closing the door behind him. "You're on trauma call." He informed her, clearly trying to hit a nerve.

"Fine." She replied, unpacking things from her bag into her desk.

"You should fit in down there with those scrubs." He pointed out.

Elizabeth shrugged. "If you feel so passionate about it you can order me some maternity scrubs from distribution."

"I thought that's why we have secretaries." Robert quipped. "Do I need to fire them?"

Elizabeth ignored him and she put new batteries into her pager. "Is there something you need Robert?"

Robert sighed. "I'm just wondering when your husband is planning on being here for his admit meeting."

"Oncology could tell you that." She replied angrily. "What do you want?"

"I thought you should know the board is considering reassigning all chief positions." Robert finally replied. "They'll be doing interviews with everyone this week. If you want to keep your job get prepared."

Elizabeth's eyebrow furrowed, but she kept her temper. "Alright I'll be prepared then." She said evenly.

"Good." Robert replied skeptically before folding his arm. "Make sure to go down there when they page you. I don't want to get complaints."

"I always do." She replied curtly as he left the room. She sighed deeply before sitting down behind her desk. She looked down at her small bump before gently resting her hand on top of it as she began to go through the charts that were neatly piled on her desk by her substitute.

Nearly an hour and a half later her pager began to beep. She sighed before standing up to head down to the ER but was surprised when she saw that the page was from Mark. _Call me_. She sat back down, and quickly dialed her home number. After a couple of rings she began to tap her foot impatiently. Finally Mark's voice filled her ear. "Elizabeth?" He asked, clearly out of breath.

"Mark? What's wrong?" She replied anxiously.

"I… I need your help." He admitted quietly.

"What happened?" She asked again.

Mark clearly sounded like he was about to cry. "I… I think my port's infected."

Elizabeth's eyes widened but she bit her lip to keep him from hearing anything. "Okay. I'll send an ambulance to…"

"No Elizabeth. I can't come into County like this." He begged quietly. "Please."

"What do you want me to do Mark?" She asked anxiously.

"Get me to Mercy, or just come fix it…" He said quietly.

Elizabeth bit her lip angrily. "Is Ella okay?" She asked suddenly.

"She's fine." Mark replied quickly. "I don't know what happened Elizabeth."

"Don't worry. I'll figure something out." She finally assured him. "Don't do anything stupid." She said, waiting for a confirmation from her husband before quickly hanging up the phone. She was grabbing her keys from her desk when her pager went off once again. She swore quietly when she saw it was the ER before she shoved her keys into her pocket and ran down to the emergency department.

"What have we got?" She called out as soon as she reached the first floor.

"Multiple gunshot wounds to the abdomen of a twenty year old female." Abby briefed her quickly as she handed her a pair of gloves.

The two of them walked swiftly into the trauma room, finding Kerry Weaver and John Carter working on the patient. "I can do the consult but you'll need a different surgeon." She informed them quickly.

"No one else is on trauma." Carter replied immediately. "Who are we supposed to call?"

"I don't care I have to go." Elizabeth replied as she gently pressed along the patient's abdomen.

"Is everything alright?" Kerry asked, her eyes showing obvious concern.

"I have a family emergency." She replied, giving Kerry more than enough information.

Kerry nodded. "Go." She said quickly. "We'll get this patient up to the OR and get Robert to do the surgery."

John raised an eyebrow but didn't question when the surgeon ripped her gloves off and ran out the door.

* * *

Elizabeth opened the door and heard her daughter crying angrily from the living room. She quickly tossed her keys on the ledge by the door before going to pick up Ella. As soon as her daughter was in her arms she began to try to console her while she called out for her husband. "Mark?" She asked before heading up the stairs. "Mark?"

"I'm in here." She heard him reply quietly from his study.

She took a deep breath before pushing the door open to find Mark on the floor leaning against his desk, wincing in pain. "Mark…" She said quietly, kneeling down next to him. She gently placed Ella in his lap so she could check his port.

The normally small circle near his collarbone was bright red and swollen. Elizabeth gently pressed against the angry welt only to receive a yelp from Mark in response. "Sorry." She apologized quickly before standing up. "Come on." She said as she took Ella from him and helped him to his feet. "You have to come to County." She said quietly.

Mark shook his head. "I don't want everyone to find out like this."

"We'll go in the front and go straight to Oncology." Elizabeth said sympathetically. "This could be from the Amyunx and County has your chart."

Mark gritted his teeth angrily before nodding in agreement. "Okay."

* * *

Mark was lying on an exam table in oncology, biting his lips to keep from screaming as a nurse pressed against his inflamed port.

"There's a buildup of bacteria." Elizabeth informed the nurse tiredly. "I don't know what's causing it but Robert Romano has a file about the trial medication he is currently taking."

"Our port specialist isn't here." She replied timidly. "I have to admit you to emergency not oncology."

Mark shook his head. "I'm not going downstairs."

Elizabeth sighed as she put Ella down in Mark's lap once again. "I'll go get Kerry."

"We can't have an emergency doctor treating a patient up here." The nurse tried to protest.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "How long have you been working here?"

"A year." She replied timidly.

"Your patient has been working here for twelve. I've been here for five. We know almost everyone in this hospital, I promise you there won't be any issues." Elizabeth replied. "I will be right back with Doctor Weaver." She informed the dumbfounded nurse before quickly heading to the elevators.

As soon as the doors opened on the first floor she was confronted with an angry looking Robert Romano. "Where the hell did you go?" He asked her angrily before beginning to follow her toward the admit desk.

"I'm dealing with a family situation Robert." She replied evenly.

"I thought that's what sabbaticals are for." Robert replied. "And if I remember correctly you just took one for two months."

"It's emergent." She said quickly. "I'm sorry but I'll need today off."

"You can't have it." Robert replied.

"Then switch my shift. I'll work tonight." She said turning to him, obviously angry. "I'm sorry that my ability to commit my life fully to you right now isn't where you'd like it to be, but I have to find Doctor Weaver."

"She's over there." He practically spat, pointing toward the doctor. "You're on the overnight." He said before heading back to the elevators.

Elizabeth shook her head quickly before calling out to Doctor Weaver. "Kerry!" She called, causing the shorter doctor to quickly move over to her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked her seriously. She had suspected that Elizabeth's departure earlier had to do with Mark's health.

"Can you come with me?" She asked, trying to keep things discreet. "There's an issue I'd like your assistance with."

Kerry nodded before following her to the elevator. Once the doors slid closed behind them she turned to Elizabeth in concern. "It's Mark?"

Elizabeth nodded. "His port is infected, fairly badly."

"Is Doctor Edmonds here?" She asked immediately.

Elizabeth shook her head. "They want him to transfer to emergency, but Mark's insistent he's not going down."

Kerry nodded. "I'll see what I can do." She affirmed as they arrived on the floor of the oncology department. She followed Elizabeth to his exam room and winced when she saw the angry red port on her friend's collarbone. He was clearly trying to ignore the pain as he and Ella played with an inflated plastic glove. "Welcome back Mark." She said softly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"I wish it weren't like this." Mark said honestly as Elizabeth took Ella back from her husband.

"Me too." Kerry replied as she put on a pair of gloves. "When did you first notice the infection?" She asked as she gently examined the port.

Mark shrugged. "My last round of chemo was about a week ago and a few days ago it started to burn a bit, but I didn't think it was anything." He admitted, cringing away from his friend's touch.

"You should have gone to the ER then Mark." Kerry admonished him before shaking her head. "We have to extract the bacterial buildup." She said apologetically. "Then we should have an antibacterial saline rinse go through it."

Mark sighed. "Alright."

"I'm gonna need help with this Mark." Kerry finally admitted. "Can I ask Abby?"

Mark shook his head. "The only other person who knows is Susan."

"Mark we can't have two residents up here personally working on another one. They're already short-handed without me down there." Kerry pointed out. "Abby will be the most discreet and I'm sure that she won't tell anybody."

Mark sighed. "I know." He admitted. "Go ahead." He gave his permission before Kerry went back into the hallway to call down to the ER.

Elizabeth looked at her husband sympathetically. "I'm going to go take Ella to daycare." She said softly. "And go get your chart from Romano's office so Kerry can reference it."

Mark nodded before she gently pressed her lips against his. "Go ahead."

* * *

Elizabeth stood outside Robert's office, trying to decide if she was actually going to knock. She ended up not having to decide when the door swung open in front of her.

"Oh are you here to change your shift again?" Robert asked her crossly.

"Can I speak to you… privately?" She asked him, rolling her eyes.

"You have three minutes." Robert said before turning back into his office.

Elizabeth followed him and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry for leaving abruptly earlier." She said immediately. "Mark's experiencing some potentially severe side effects. I need to take his chart over to oncology."

Robert's eyes softened but he remained stoic as he grabbed the chart from his desk. "Side effects?"

"His port seems to have a severe infection." Elizabeth allowed as she reached her hand out for the chart.

"Doctor Edmonds isn't here today, why is he in oncology?" Robert asked as he handed her the chart.

"Mark wants privacy." She replied simply. "Thank you for this." She said before heading to the door.

"Elizabeth!" Robert stopped her. "Don't worry about the shift tonight."

Elizabeth sighed deeply. "Thank you."

* * *

Abby came into Mark's room with several bags of supplies from the ER. "I thought you'd like to know I stole all of this for you." Abby said with a smirk as she set them down on the counter.

"Hey Abby." Mark greeted her.

"You know you can tell us things without running away for two months." Abby said as she began to set up a scalpel for Kerry. "And you don't have to sneak into the hospital when you're sick to avoid us."

Mark shrugged with one shoulder. "I guess I just wanted to make a grand entrance."

"Alright Mark I'm going to start with the extraction." Kerry said gently before beginning to work on his port.

Elizabeth came back with his chart mid-extraction and quickly moved to his side, letting him cling onto her hand. "It's alright." She comforted him softly. His sharp intake of breath in response clearly indicated he felt otherwise.

Nearly half an hour later Abby was mixing a bag of antibiotic saline to run through Mark's port. "We've got the bacteria extracted for the most part, but Mark you have to pay attention to this." Kerry was admonishing him. "You knew days ago this was happening and this could have been deadly."

Mark sighed. "I know I'm sorry." He said, apologizing to his wife more than anyone else. "It won't happen again."

"Good." Kerry affirmed. "I'm going to head back down to the ER, but Abby's going to stay up here with you for your admit meeting."

Mark nodded before Kerry left and then shot a grin at Abby. "Guess you're stuck up here."

"Oh darn." She replied with a smirk. "I don't know how I'll survive."

"Fortunately you're not the one who's risking their life over a bit of pride." Mark said with a wince as Abby began the saline drip.

"What were you thinking?" Abby asked him seriously as she sat down next to Elizabeth. "You've seen this before, it's not like you didn't know what was happening."

Mark sighed. "Ever since I started the trial I wanted to prove it would work, so every side effect has taken the backseat." He admitted quietly. "I didn't want you to think I couldn't handle this."

Elizabeth's eyes softened as she looked at her clearly uncomfortable husband. "Don't let it happen again." She said with a small smile, indicating that she did forgive him.

Mark nodded. "I won't."

* * *

Mark had been transferred to an inpatient room in Oncology and he was currently surrounded by members of the board, Doctor Romano, and Doctor Leighson the oncology chief. Elizabeth sat across the room from him as his once colleagues discussed his condition.

"He should be an inpatient for at least a week after a complication this serious." Leighson was arguing.

Abby shook her head. "He wants to go home." She reminded them. "He's a doctor, he knows what the risks are of both options and he knows what he wants."

"If he knows the risks why didn't he come in when the complication first presented itself?" One of the board members questioned.

"Because he knows the risks." Abby argued pointedly. "He knew what was wrong and didn't believe it was emergent."

"It was."

"He didn't know that."

"So why should we trust his judgement now?"

"Because he's the best damn emergency doctor in this hospital." Abby finally ended exasperatedly. "He deserves our respect, and the best treatment we can give him."

Elizabeth sighed in relief as everyone seemed to nod in agreement. She was considering heading down to the cafeteria to get Mark something to eat when Robert approached her. "Lizzie can I talk to you?" He asked her carefully.

She nodded before following him into the hall. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think?" Robert asked her flatly.

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know." She admitted softly. "If he wants to come home I don't see any reason to…"

"Is Rachel staying at home with him?" Robert cut her off.

Elizabeth shook her head. "She's in St. Louis."

"Then he needs to stay here for observation. At least for a couple of days." Robert replied. "I know it's not what he wants, but it will be much safer if he does."

Elizabeth nodded. "I just don't know how to tell him…"

"We'll take care of that." Robert stopped her. "I just wanted to be sure you felt the same way." She nodded once again, indicating her gratitude before heading back into the room behind Robert.

"Alright can we all agree that Doctor Greene needs to stay for observation correct?" Robert said abruptly, interrupting the argument that was still happening. When he heard murmurs of agreement he continued. "But as previously mentioned on several occasions throughout this discussion Doctor Greene does not wish to be inpatient long-term. So we keep him for observation until he's stabilized and then we send him home." When everyone in the room murmured in agreement, Robert made a few notes in Mark's chart before handing it to the oncology chief. "It looks like my work is done here." He excused himself.

Elizabeth sat down next to her husband as everyone else filed from the room. "How are you feeling?" She asked him quietly as Abby closed the door behind everyone.

"It's stinging a bit but that's to be expected." Mark admitted quietly.

Elizabeth nodded, gently pressing her lips against the side of his head. "Don't ever to this to me again." She whispered quietly.

"I won't." He replied just as softly.

"I'll come back up to check on you in an hour or so." Abby said as she adjusted Mark's IV. "Call the ER if you need anything." She insisted before heading out the door.

Mark and Elizabeth sat quietly for several moments before Mark spoke up. "I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth sighed deeply before getting up. "How could you be so stupid?" She asked him, clearly frustrated. "I have to be able to work Mark. We've been without an income for months, and we have another kid on the way."

"I know Elizabeth." He stopped her, clearly sounding guilty. "I should have told you when I first figured out what was going on. I don't deserve your trust right now, so I understand if you can't give it to me."

Elizabeth shook her head. "It's not that." She sighed. "I want to trust you, and I care about you, but I don't know what to do."

"It's okay." Mark assured her softly. "We'll figure it out. I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

"Of course Elizabeth." Mark was saying into the phone balanced between his shoulder and his ear. "Ella's already eaten dinner and I'm getting ready to go to bed. I promise we're fine."

"I'm just nervous." Elizabeth replied softly. "I haven't done a procedure this long since everything happened. I'll be unavailable for hours are you sure you'll be fine."

"Yes." Mark assured her gently. "Ella and I will sleep through the whole thing."

Elizabeth sighed. "Okay then I'll talk to you in the morning." She affirmed before hanging up the phone in her office and heading into the operating room.

* * *

Mark was sitting on the couch when the front door opened. He looked back to see Elizabeth stare at in him disbelief.

"I thought you were going to bed?" She asked quietly as she put her purse down by the door.

Mark smiled as he motioned for her to join him. "I tried. I just couldn't fall asleep." He admitted as she settled into his side.

"Mark you need your rest." She reminded him quietly.

Mark nodded. "I'll get it as soon as I can." He replied tiredly.

"You sound exhausted." She pointed out.

"So do you." He retorted.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I just performed a five hour procedure, of course I am."

"Go to bed." Mark said quietly. When she shook her head in response he looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"You will never guess who called." She said after a moment of silence.

"I am missing part of my brain, you're probably right." Mark replied with a smirk.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before deciding it would be easier just to tell him. "My mother."

"Your mother?" Mark deadpanned. "When did she call?"

"Just before I went into surgery last night." Elizabeth replied as she began to play with his fingers as his hands joined hers. "Apparently she has an astronomy conference in New York starting Monday and she'd like to stop in to see her granddaughter."

Mark sighed. "We have to tell your parents." He told her softly.

"What if we just don't?" Elizabeth suggested. "As far as my parents are concerned right now you're fine and we have one and only one child."

Mark laughed. "I have bad news." He said trying to take her seriously. "If your mom shows up… in this house, both of those things are going to be clearly incorrect."

"Are you saying the IV pole in the bedroom is a giveaway?" Elizabeth teased him with a smirk.

"Well that and the fact that our second child is now clearly making an appearance." He said as he brought one of his hands up to rest on her bump that had seemed to grow overnight. "We should call them both before she comes."

She sighed. "I know." She admitted. "It's nearly time for Daddy to be getting up." She noted as she looked at the clock on the wall. "We could just do it."

Mark nodded, reaching behind himself to grab the phone. "There's no time like the present." He said with a sympathetic smile as he handed it to her. Elizabeth hesitated for a moment before dialing the number to her father's flat. She waited anxiously as it rang, inwardly hoping that he wouldn't answer.

"Hello?" Her father's voice sounded in her ear.

She took a deep breath before responding. "Hello Daddy." She said so quietly she wasn't sure it hadn't been in her head.

"Elizabeth! What a pleasant surprise! You never call this early, what's going on?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh…" Elizabeth replied before finding herself unable to speak. Mark could feel her clenching against him as he reached down to put the phone on speaker.

"Hello Charles!" Mark greeted his father-in-law.

"What's wrong?" He replied immediately.

Mark sighed. "There's a bit going on over here that we thought you should know about." He said when he was sure Elizabeth wasn't going to tell him herself. "Do you want the good or the not as good first?"

"As I just asked, what's wrong?" Charles replied insistently.

"I'm no longer in remission." Mark said flatly. "My tumor came back about three months ago. It's currently inoperable but I'm on a trial that we're incredibly hopeful may indefinitely extend my life."

Silence replied to them for several moments before Charles finally spoke. "What can I do to help?" He asked immediately.

Elizabeth immediately sighed in relief. Mark gently rubbed her arms as he replied. "Right now I think we're fine." He assured him. "A bit stressed, but there's nothing anyone can do to help that."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do." He requested genuinely before finally readdressing his daughter. "Elizabeth?" He asked softly.

"Yes?" She replied quietly.

"I'm here for you. No matter what you or Mark, or Ella may need, one phone call and you'll have it." He told her gently. "You understand that?"

Elizabeth looked up at the ceiling willing herself to gain the courage to tell her father about the baby. "I… I… I'm pregnant." She finally blurted out. She clasped her hand over her eyes as she realized how ridiculous she must have sounded, like she was an unmarried teenager, not a married, veteran mother.

"This is the good news I take it?" Her father responded, his voice giving away his grin.

"Yes." Mark confirmed as he took Elizabeth's hand in his to give it a reassuring squeeze.

"How far along are you?" He asked curiously.

When Elizabeth stayed silent Mark spoke up. "Just hit twenty weeks."

"Have you done the ultrasound?" He asked hopefully.

"Not yet." Mark replied. "We will soon, and as soon as we know we'll call with the news."

"I'd appreciate that." Charles assured him. "Take care of my little girl Mark." He said after a moment. "She won't ask for help but I can tell you she needs it."

"Of course." Mark assured. "We'll talk to you soon." He said before waiting for a response and hanging up the phone. He looked down at his wife curiously. "You alright?" He asked quietly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know… I don't know what happened." She admitted quietly. "I just… I can't seem to form a complete thought right now…"

Mark gently kissed the top of her head. "Don't panic." He tried to calm her, feeling the anxiety radiating off her skin. "You're fine, I'm fine, Ella's fine, this baby's fine."

Elizabeth snapped her eyes shut as she tried to absorb the soft words in her ear but nothing seemed to be helping. "I can't do this." She whimpered quietly. "I can't…"

"What?" Mark asked her softly. "What can't you do?"

"I don't know." She admitted before crumbling into Mark.

He rubbed his hand across her back, trying to calm her, with little to no success. "Elizabeth… Elizabeth please…" He tried over an over for nearly forty minutes before Elizabeth laid in his arms, clearly exhausted, but much calmer.

"I'm sorry." She apologized quietly.

Mark shook his head. "You don't have to apologize for that." He tried to assure her.

"No." She cut him off. "I can't be putting my stress on top of your own stress. You're not going to get better if…"

"Elizabeth, you can't go on like this." Mark stopped her. "When we got married I vowed to support you just as much as you vowed to support me. I know you think I have it so much worse than you right now so you don't want to ask me for anything, but honestly I feel the other way around."

"What?" Elizabeth replied, clearly confused.

"I may be the one with cancer, but you're the one who has to deal with what that could mean in the long run for not only our amazing daughter, but this baby as well." Mark continued. "You have to be at least five times stronger than I am every single day and then you try to hold all of that by yourself. I can't do that to you anymore."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Elizabeth responded, clearly exasperated.

"Talk to me."

* * *

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of her daughter crying angrily. She quickly shot out of bed before running down the hall to find Ella in Mark's arms, fighting against him as he tried to give her a bottle.

"Give her to me." Elizabeth said gently, reaching her arms out for her daughter.

Mark sighed as he handed Ella to her. "I'm sorry I was trying to take care of her before you woke up." He explained. "She's just not taking the formula."

Elizabeth nodded as she sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. "It's alright." She assured him.

"You look exhausted." Mark noted as his wife began to nurse their daughter.

"I am exhausted." Elizabeth affirmed.

Mark sighed before sitting down on the floor next to her. He sat quietly for several moments, resting his head against her still knees. "I'm sorry." He finally said softly.

"For what?"

"Everything." Mark replied, obviously upset. "Me being sick, you having to be a mother for both Ella and this baby without the support you deserve, you having to work full time." He listed off. "None of this should be happening. You don't deserve what you've been given."

"Hey." Elizabeth stopped him quietly. "I deserved you didn't I?" She asked with a smile.

"But at what cost?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "It doesn't matter." She assured him. "I would pay anything to have you and Ella with me forever."

Mark smirked before nodding. "Alright." He conceded. "But you're going back to bed after Ella's eaten and is asleep."

Elizabeth nodded, smiling when Mark stood up and pressed his lips against hers. "Thank you." She whispered before watching Mark head out of the room.

An hour later Elizabeth went back into her bedroom, Ella balanced on her hip.

Mark looked up from the book in his hands. "I thought you were…"

"Did you give her coffee or something?" Elizabeth asked him exasperatedly as Ella gummed on her chin. "She's not going to fall asleep anytime soon."

Mark smirked as his wife practically tossed his daughter to him. "Are you giving momma a hard time?" Mark asked her as she sat in his lap, happily playing with his shirt. "I'll take care of her while you get some sleep." He assured Elizabeth.

She shook her head. "My pager went off, I have to go."

Mark looked at her sympathetically. "You can't."

Elizabeth shrugged as she began to change for work. "We've got bills Mark, one of us has to."

"I'll start working part-time somewhere." Mark offered eagerly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "You are working on getting better and taking care of our daughter." She reminded him. "Speaking of which you have chemotherapy this afternoon."

"I know, Abby's watching Ella." Mark replied with a smile. "I'll find you while I'm there." He assured her.

"Good." Elizabeth said before gently kissing him. "I'll see you this afternoon." She said before leaning down to kiss her daughter's forehead. "I'll see you tonight sweetheart." She assured her daughter before heading out the door.

* * *

Mark headed through the ambulance bay doors with Ella on his left hip and a large diaper bag on his right shoulder. "Hey Abby!" He called across the ER as he saw the nurse head for exam three.

"Five minutes Mark!" Abby replied before slipping into the room.

Mark nodded before heading to the lounge where he put the diaper bag on the couch before taking the milk out of it to put in the fridge. He was closing the door to the fridge when the door to the lounge opened.

"Doctor Greene!" John Carter exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you weren't coming back to work?"

Mark looked at him, giving him a look reminiscent of a deer in headlights. "Hey John." He greeted him awkwardly.

"What have you been up to?" Carter asked curiously as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "I never thought I'd see the day where you got too much of the ER."

Mark bit his lip awkwardly. "I just had to take some time off to…" He was trying to come up with something when the door opened again, this time Susan Lewis came in.

"Mark!" She greeted him, obviously surprised. "How are you doing?" She asked him earnestly as she took Ella from him.

"Uh…" Mark replied awkwardly as he glanced toward Carter.

Susan nodded in realization. "Are you here to see Elizabeth?" She asked quickly, trying to cover her slip.

"Actually Abby's going to watch Ella for me this afternoon." Mark replied.

"I feel like I'm missing something…" Carter began clearly confused as the door swung open once again.

"Mark oncology called to see if you're down here, they want you up ASAP." Abby said before she looked around the room. As soon as she saw John she clamped her fist against her mouth.

Mark sighed. "Thanks for watching her." He said quickly before making for the door.

Carter looked at Susan and Abby, clearly dumbfounded. "He's… what?" He asked finally.

Susan sighed. "His tumor's back." She admitted.

"Since when?" Carter asked angrily.

"April." Abby replied.

"How long have you known?" John asked, with increased force.

"April." Susan admitted while Abby replied with "August."

"Does everyone know?" He asked, clearly upset.

"No." Susan said immediately. "So don't go spreading this around." She said sternly. "Mark will tell everyone when he's ready."

Carter threw his hands into the air. "It's been five months, how much more time does he have!?"

"He's on a trial drug and it seems to be helping." Abby said gently. "We just have to wait and see what happens."

Carter rolled his eyes. "I can't just wait and see what happens. What can we do now?"

"Respect Mark and Elizabeth's privacy." Susan said harshly. "You will not go spreading this around the hospital unless you want to be looking for a job."

"You aren't in charge of me." Carter replied, still looking angry.

"You're right but your boss and the Chief of Staff will have your ass kicked out of here faster than you can imagine if you start spreading this around." Susan replied evenly before handing Ella to Abby. "Don't be stupid." She concluded before heading back into the ER.

"What?" Carter finally asked Abby in confusion.

Abby shook her head. "Don't do anything you'll regret over this John." She warned him as she sat down on the couch with Ella.

"I already had to deal with the idea that Mark was quitting to take care of his kids, and now you tell me in addition to that he's dying?" Carter replied angrily. "And I'm not supposed to do anything about that?"

"That would be correct." Abby replied tiredly.

John was about to protest once again when his pager went off. "Damn." He swore before reading the page and heading for the door. "I'm not done talking to you about this!" He yelled as the door swung shut behind him.

* * *

"Hey stranger." Elizabeth's voice filled Mark's ears causing him to smile as he opened his eyes.

"Hey." He replied tiredly as he took the hand that was outstretched toward him.

Elizabeth smiled weakly. "How are you feeling?"

Mark shrugged on the side opposite his port. "I ran into Carter downstairs when I dropped Ella off. I…"

"He knows." Elizabeth affirmed. "It's okay Mark." She tried to comfort him.

Mark shook his head. "I can't keep telling everyone one at a time on accident." He said tiredly. "I should just…"

"You don't have to." Elizabeth tried to stop him.

"I just need to tell everyone else at once. On purpose." Mark said, sounding sure of himself.

Elizabeth nodded. "If that's what you want."

"It is." Mark assured, squeezing her hand gently. After several moments of silence Mark spoke again. "Can you stay?" He asked quietly.

Elizabeth looked at him sympathetically. "I have a colonoscopy in twenty."

Mark nodded. "It's alright." He confirmed. "I shouldn't have asked."

"I'm clocking out an hour in at the latest." Elizabeth assured him. "I can come meet you and go home with you and Ella."

Mark nodded. "Okay." He said, clearly wanting to say something else, but he paled significantly. "I'm sorry." He apologized before reaching for the emesis basin to the side of his chair.

"Don't apologize." Elizabeth said gently as she helped him clean up after he finished emptying the contents of his stomach. "I love you and I'll see you in two hours." She promised him quietly before heading back to the surgical department.

* * *

"Mark how are you feeling?" Kerry Weaver asked him as he came into the lounge in the ER.

Mark smiled when he saw his daughter asleep on Abby's lap in the corner. "I'm… alright…" He allowed before sitting down on the couch.

"I've heard what happened with John and I've made it clear to him that…" Kerry began before Mark shook his head.

"Can you call whoever's available in here?" He asked tiredly. "I want to tell everyone at once. Not accidentally."

Kerry nodded. "I can call a staff meeting for fifteen minutes from now." She said softly.

"Thank you." Mark allowed before lying down and closing his eyes.

Before he knew it people were piling into the room. He sat up slowly, forcing himself to smile and greet everyone as they began to talk to him. Somehow none of it felt real though until Kerry whistled to get everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry to take all of you away from your work for an extra break today." Kerry began quickly. "As I'm sure you've all noticed our presence is graced by Mark Greene."

The room broke out into cheers and whistles.

"Alright, alright." Kerry calmed everyone down. "Mark you had something you wanted to share."

Mark nodded but didn't stand. "Hey everyone." Mark said tiredly, as he began to question his decision. "I would stand, but… I just don't have the energy since I just had a chemo treatment." He laid it out quickly. He ignored the various voices around the room and looked across the room at Abby, Ella, Susan, and Carter all huddled in the corner. "Some of you know this already, but for those of you who don't. I discovered the GBM recurrence in April. Unfortunately the tumor is inoperable. I began with gamma knife in April which wasn't successful. I've been doing chemotherapy since a few days after the gamma procedure, the initial predicted lifespan on the chemo was five months. Elizabeth and I went to Seattle to visit Doug and Carol where I discovered a trial drug that is working incredibly well on patients with similar GBMs. I've been on the drug for a month and a half and it seems to be helping with both tumor reduction and life longevity. If you have any questions I'd be willing to answer them if I weren't about to fall asleep. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all earlier I just didn't know how. Please know that I'm working hard to be able to come back to work, but my health and my family have to come first right now." He finished, clearly out of breath.

Kerry waited a few moments before regaining everyone's attention. "I know you all want to talk to Mark, but now is not the time, I'm sorry." She said quickly, causing the majority of the individuals in the room to go back into the ER.

Mark felt a soft hand against his forehead and smirked. "How long have you been here?" He asked quietly as he opened his eyes to see his wife.

"Long enough to hear you throw yourself a pity party." She joked quietly as she took Ella from Abby. "Do you want to go home?"

Mark groaned as he curled into the couch. "I can't move." He moaned quietly.

"Are you nauseated?" Elizabeth asked him gently. When he nodded in response she looked up to find Susan watching expectantly. "Can you please get him some Zofran?" She asked her quietly.

Susan nodded before leaving quickly.

"It's alright Mark. I'm right here." She assured him gently, watching as he tried to curl further into the couch. "What can I do?" She asked him quietly.

"Stay with me?" He asked so quietly she wasn't sure he had actually said it.

"Of course Mark." She assured him. "I'll be right here as long as you need me."


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth was scrubbing out the sink when Mark came into the room and he gently wrapped his arms around her extended abdomen. "You've cleaned the sink three times today, doing it again isn't going to get rid of those stains." He said quietly.

Elizabeth sighed. "I know." She admitted. "I just can't stop cleaning."

Mark smirked. "She's coming whether our house is clean or not." He pointed out, gently directing her toward one of the barstools. "You've been up since I woke up at three, go take a nap or something."

She shook her head. "She'll be here at five." Elizabeth reminded him.

"And that's four hours away. Take a nap." Mark insisted again.

"I can't." Elizabeth replied honestly. "I'm going to be awake until this anxiety levels out and that's certainly not happening until my mother comes and goes."

Mark nodded, gently kissing her forehead. "Let me know if I can help you with anything." He requested quietly. "I'll be upstairs with Ella." He said before heading up the stairs to his daughter's room. "Hey bug." He greeted Ella who abruptly turned around from where she was playing on the floor to give him a huge grin.

"Whatcha doing?" Mark asked his daughter as he sat down next to her. She didn't reply but she handed him one of the dolls that had been carefully laid in front of her. "What's her name?" Mark asked Ella softly.

Ella frowned, and gave him her best thinking face for nearly two minutes before responding. "Lizabeth." She said seriously.

"Like Mommy?" Mark asked her with a smile, gaining a nod in response.

He made small talk with his daughter about her dolls for the better part of an hour before Elizabeth came into the room with the phone. "Mark it's Doctor Crenshaw from Northwestern." She said with a sympathetic look on her face.

Mark nodded as he got up from the floor and took the phone out of the room.

Elizabeth looked down at her daughter whose eyes were beginning to well with tears. "Daddy will be right back." She assured her as she bent down carefully to lift her daughter up and into her lap as she sat in the rocking chair. Ella sat quietly in her mother's lap, the tears in her eyes continuing to run down her cheeks. "Ella what's wrong?" She asked her, knowing she wouldn't respond. Ella had had about a month where she began talking in sentences before it all spiraled back down into the occasional word. She tried not to worry about the change, knowing that lingual variance in toddlers is common, but she couldn't help connecting the changes with the possibility of neurological damage from the overdose.

Mark came back into the room and smiled. "How're my girls?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Mark…" She began hesitantly. "What if this isn't temporary?" She asked, knowing he was just as concerned as she was.

"Ella's not talking?" Mark asked, waiting for her nod of clarification. "You think it's the overdose." He said suddenly, surprising her.

"Mark… I don't want you to…" She tried to protest.

"Don't feel bad." He assured her quickly. "I'm wondering that too."

Elizabeth sighed in relief. "I don't want you to think…"

"Rachel made a mistake Elizabeth." Mark said, incredibly sure of himself. "And that mistake was incredibly bad for Ella. I love both of them, but that doesn't mean I'm going to pretend like this didn't happen."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said softly.

"We'll make an appointment with neurology." Mark assured her gently. "We'll work this out."

Elizabeth sighed. "Okay." She allowed before giving him a curious look. "What did Doctor Crenshaw want?"

"Just a check-up." Mark said quickly. "Nothing's wrong. She just wanted to hear from me since she hadn't in a while." Elizabeth nodded, looking relieved. "Here let me take Ella." Mark offered suddenly. "Go take a bath or something. You look exhausted and your mother will be here in a couple of hours."

"Alright." Elizabeth allowed as she handed her daughter to him.

"I love you." Mark said quickly as he pressed his lips against hers before she left the room.

"I love you too."

* * *

Mark swung open the front door to reveal his mother-in-law standing with a suitcase on either side of her. "Isabelle!" Mark exclaimed, not expecting her for at least another hour. "Come in, come in." He quickly went onto the porch to grab her bags as she went into the house.

"Where is my daughter?" Isabelle asked as they walked into the living room.

Mark set the bags down by the bottom of the stairs. "She's asleep I'm afraid." He said with a smirk. "I would wake her but honestly she needs the rest."

Isabelle nodded seriously. "How are you feeling Mark?" She asked him, her forehead creased in concern.

"I'm doing well." He said quietly. "As well as can be expected."

"Well with a brain tumor it can't be too well can it?" Isabelle asked with a faint laugh. "How's Elizabeth?"

"Exhausted." Mark allowed. "She's got a lot of stress on her right now, none of which we can really redirect."

Isabelle sighed. "Well where is my granddaughter?" She asked with a smile.

Mark laughed. "I actually just left her to clean up her room so I'm sure she's scattering toys all over. I'll go get her." He said, heading up the stairs before quickly returning with Ella in his arms. "Say Hi to Grandma Elle." Mark encouraged his daughter as they arrived in the room.

Ella remained quiet and looked unhappy as Mark handed her to Isabelle. "Ella you remember grandma." Mark tried to encourage her, but she only whimpered in response. Mark sighed before sitting down next to the two of them. "She's… she's very shy lately." He tried to dismiss her behavior.

Isabelle looked down at her granddaughter with a small smile. "She looks just like Elizabeth did at her age." She said as she gently rubbed her back.

"I actually think she looks rather like her father." Elizabeth interrupted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey." Mark greeted her with a smile.

"Elizabeth!" Isabelle exclaimed, handing Ella to Mark before getting up to greet her daughter. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" She asked her quietly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not now." She said quietly allowing her mother to hug her briefly before heading to her daughter who was reaching out for her over the couch. "Hello my baby." She whispered quietly into her daughter's ear.

Once everyone was settled into the living room Isabelle spoke again. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "We're waiting to find out." She said softly.

They sat in silence for several moments before Isabelle sighed. "If I'm not welcome here I can just leave." She said, obviously frustrated.

"No mother." Elizabeth said tiredly. "I'm sorry we're not in the best shape for being hosts right now, but we're happy to have you here." She forced out.

Mark gently took her hand. "We've got a lot going on." He tried to help out. "Between my treatment, and Elizabeth's pregnancy, it's hard for us to focus on the small things."

"Well what can I do to help?" Isabelle finally asked after several minutes.

Elizabeth was taken aback. "Uh…" She replied, clearly confused. "Mother you don't have to…"

"Don't be ridiculous Elizabeth." Isabelle stopped her. "If there's anything I can do to help I want to."

Mark gently squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "Thank you Isabelle." He said gently. "I'm sure we can find something you can do to help out." He said before getting up. "I'm going to go check on dinner." He dismissed himself, leaving his wife and her mother in the living room.

"How are you doing darling?" Isabelle asked her intently.

Elizabeth winced as Ella climbed up to her shoulders. "I don't know." She admitted softly. "I'm stressed out beyond reason, but I have to keep it together for the baby, not to mention Mark and Ella."

"You don't though." Isabelle replied. "If you can't handle something you have to tell Mark, you have to keep the communication open Elizabeth. Your father and I didn't communicate about things when you were growing up and that's why we couldn't work our problems out."

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know how to talk to him anymore." She replied. "I feel so ridiculous complaining about little things like swollen ankles when Mark is spending every day trying to keep himself alive."

Isabelle nodded sympathetically. "Do you remember what you told me at your wedding?" Elizabeth shook her head before she continued. "You said you weren't afraid of being with him, but of being without him. I had never heard you so sure of anything, but now you're being without him because you're too afraid to be with him."

Elizabeth looked down at her swollen stomach, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "I just don't know what to do." She said softly.

"Talk to him."

* * *

Mark entered his and Elizabeth's bedroom after putting Ella to bed that night. He laughed when he saw Elizabeth trying to bend over to pick up a sock she had dropped while folding laundry. "Here let me get it." He said quickly before picking the sock up and helping her stand back up. He set the sock on the bed before he looked to see her lip trembling. "Elizabeth?" He asked her quickly, moving so he could hold her hands gently.

She shook her head, and turned away. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" He asked intently as he led her to sit with him at the end of their bed.

"I… I don't know how to…" She began softly. "I… I know I'm pushing you away, and I know I don't want to, but I don't trust… I don't trust anything to stay anymore.

Mark nodded gently. "So you're blocking me out." He finished for her. Elizabeth looked at him guiltily, looking away as Mark tried to push her hair out of her face. "Don't feel bad sweetheart." He tried to comfort her. "I understand the horrible position you're in."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I love you so much, but I don't know how to believe in us anymore."

"It's okay." He replied simply, before letting her sit in silence.

Nearly twenty minutes later Elizabeth was sitting at the end of the bed, watching as Mark put the laundry away. She felt awful. She knew that while he had responded to her confession with nothing but comfort for her, he must be feeling something he wasn't showing. "Mark?" She finally asked.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her quietly. Elizabeth nodded, but retreated from him slightly. "Okay, can I finish this, and set up my treatment for the morning first?"

Elizabeth nodded, getting up from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower." She said quietly.

It was an hour later before Mark and Elizabeth sat on their bed together, Elizabeth wrapped in the covers as if they could protect her from the emotional tension in the room. Mark smiled weakly as he sat across from her on the bed.

"Please tell me what's wrong." He said gently, keeping his distance from her.

Elizabeth swallowed guiltily. "I don't know how." She replied without making eye contact.

"We've talked about this." Mark said softly. "You have to talk to me. It's not insensitive for you to tell me when you're having problems, you know that. So what are you so afraid of?"

"I'm afraid because every day could be your last." Elizabeth said softly, tears running down her cheeks. "I know that you're doing well on the trial, but what if it doesn't work? I've been trying so hard to figure out how I could live without you, and now I don't know how to live with you anymore."

Mark nodded. "Can I sit with you?" He asked after a few moments of silence. Elizabeth sighed before nodding. Mark moved so he was sitting next to Elizabeth. "I love you Elizabeth, more than anything. But we can't spend every moment planning for me to die, because then what's the point in me trying to live?"

Elizabeth choked back a sob. "I'm sorry."

Mark shook his head guiltily. "No Elizabeth… I didn't mean it like that…I just…I want to love you, and part of that is me supporting you."

Elizabeth nodded but leaned into his arms, letting him gently pull her closer. "I… I need you." She admitted softly.

"I'm right here." Mark promised as he hugged her gently, pressing his lips against her still damp curls. "Talk to me, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm so exhausted Mark." She admitted softly. "Between working full time and growing a person I have no time to think about anything else."

Mark nodded, after a few moments he responded. "I'm going to go talk to Kerry tomorrow."

Elizabeth looked at him in confusion. "What? Why?"

"I need to be working." Mark explained. "Even if I can't do everything I could before, I'm sure Kerry can work something out."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Mark you can't…"

"I can." Mark affirmed. "I've been on the treatment for almost three months now. I have an MRI in the morning, if everything looks good I may be approved to return to work. If it doesn't I'll work something out with Kerry."

"It's not your job to work and get better at the same time!" Elizabeth yelled angrily. "If you go back to work before your ready you could risk everything!"

Mark sighed. "Elizabeth we've always done everything together. Ella misses you, and I miss working. We need to try to get things as close to normal before this baby gets here."

Elizabeth nodded. "Alright… alright." She conceded. "Are you sure you feel up to going back to work?"

"Yes." Mark assured her. "I'll be fine."

Elizabeth firmly pressed her lips against his. "Thank you Mark." She said softly.

"Let's go to bed." He replied, kissing her once again. They both settled into the bed before either spoke. "Elizabeth?" Mark asked quietly as she reached to turn of the light.

"Yes Mark?"

"Promise me you'll tell me when you need help?" He asked earnestly.

"I promise."

* * *

Mark was wandering around the ER trying to find Doctor Weaver. He finally found her with a patient in exam two. He poked his head into the door. "Kerry can I talk to you when you have a minute?"

Kerry looked up, surprised to see him there. "Yeah of course." She replied. "I can meet you in the lounge in ten minutes."

Mark nodded before making his way to the lounge. He was surprised, but relieved that no one was in there to talk to. He sat at the table, combing through the magazines looking for something interesting when Kerry got there.

"Hey Mark, how are you feeling?" She asked him seriously as she sat down next to him.

"I'm feeling good Kerry." Mark assured her. "That's actually why I'm here. I just had an MRI and by GBM is no longer progressing towards broca's."

"That's excellent news." Kerry affirmed. "So the treatment is working?"

Mark nodded. "I'm actually here to talk to you about the treatment. I've been on it for nearly three months, and I haven't been experiencing any major side effects." He paused awkwardly for a moment before committing. "I want to come back to work."

Kerry looked at him in confusion. "I didn't think you wanted to spend your time working."

Mark sighed. "Elizabeth has been working double shifts to cover medical bills and other expenses. She can't keep it up for much longer. I need to be working."

Kerry nodded. "I'm not unsympathetic to your situation, but I can't put you back on shifts without recommendation from your medical team and approval from the board."

"Alright." Mark replied seriously.

Kerry raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to do this? If you lose approval you could lose your employment status at County."

Mark shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Okay." Kerry replied. "You'll have to pick up the paperwork for both board and medical team approval in the medical records department. The medical team approval will be submitted to me, while the board approval will be submitted to Doctor Romano."

Mark nodded. "Thanks Kerry." He said, taking notes on what she was saying.

"Let me know if I can help." She said with a small smile.

"Just make sure I can help my family out." Mark replied before getting up to leave the room.

"Hey Mark?" Kerry asked as he began to push the door open.

"Yeah?"

"I look forward to having you back." She said with a smile.

"I look forward to coming back."


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter Content Waring: Sexual Assault_

* * *

Mark laughed as he watched Ella press her hands against Elizabeth's stomach. "It move!" She exclaimed in shock for the fourth time that morning.

"Yep that's your baby brother or sister." Mark affirmed, with a smile as Ella gave him a huge grin.

Elizabeth winced as she felt another sharp kick to her ribs. "Alright you two, stop encouraging this one." She said softly as she pulled her blouse back down over her stomach. Having just reached thirty weeks she was feeling more uncomfortable than ever.

Mark gently pressed his lips against her cheek as he pulled Ella away from Elizabeth so she wouldn't be putting pressure on her stomach. "Are you sure you're up to me going in tonight?" He asked anxiously. "I can get my shift covered…"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Ella will be asleep for most of your shift, I'll be fine." She assured him. "Besides this is your first full shift back. You've been looking forward to this since you got approved a week ago."

Mark smirked. "Okay but I'm giving Ella her bath before I go."

"You don't have to…" Elizabeth tried to dismiss him.

Mark shook his head. "You need to rest, I'm not going in until eight. Ella can handle an early bath."

Elizabeth sighed. "Alright, if you insist." She said with a smile. "Before you go upstairs will you help me up?" She asked as she adjusted to try to stand.

Mark looked at her, clearly concerned. "Are you still feeling dizzy?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No I just feel huge. I forgot how hard it gets to balance when you've got a small human strapped to your front."

Mark laughed as he stood up. "Come on." He said as he held out his hand to help her up. Once she was upright he leant down to pick up Ella. "I'm going to go get Ella ready for bed."

"I'll finish up the dishes." Elizabeth said, quickly kissing him.

"You should go lie down." Mark tried to deter her.

Elizabeth cocked her eyebrow. "Mark I'm fine. I promise to rest as soon as they're done, but I can definitely do the dishes."

"Alright, alright." Mark conceded as he put his arm that wasn't holding Ella up in surrender before heading up the stairs.

Half an hour later Elizabeth went upstairs and found Mark chasing down a naked toddler. "How's that bath going?" She asked him with a smirk as he came out of Ella's room looking exasperated.

"Well pretty much all of the floors up here are wet now." He said, clearly frustrated. "Do you know where your daughter is?"

"My daughter?" Elizabeth replied with a smirk. "Why is it that when you're trying to get her to do something she's my daughter?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Our daughter… have you seen her?"

"She's in your office." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Thanks." He replied with another eye roll before heading after his daughter.

Elizabeth laughed as Ella ran between his legs out of his office as soon as he got there. "Ella baby come here." She said with a smirk, causing her daughter to run directly to her and grab onto her legs. "What pajamas do you want to wear sweetie?" She asked as she took her hand, leading her to her bedroom.

Mark followed the two of them, smiling in wonder as he watched his wife and daughter interact. Ella still didn't say much, but the bond she had with her mother was undeniable. Once Ella handed Elizabeth a pile of clothes the two of them sat on the bed as Elizabeth helped her into her pajamas.

"Alright Elle go say goodnight to Daddy." Elizabeth said as she helped her down from the bed. Ella ran over to Mark and laughed as he lifted her off the floor.

"Are you going to be good for Momma?" He asked her as he hugged her gently. When he got a small nod in response he kissed her forehead. "I love you Ella." He said softly before carrying her over to Elizabeth. "I have to head out." He told her as he put Ella back on the bed. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Mark I worked a full shift this morning, I can handle putting Ella to bed."

Mark nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. It just feels weird to be leaving you here with Ella. I know you can handle it, I just don't know if I can."

"You'll be fine." She assured him, pressing her lips against his. "Save some lives tonight." She insisted.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

"Hey Mark we have an incoming trauma, MVA. Can you take it or should I find Carter?" Abby asked as he emptied his pockets into his locker.

"I've got it." Mark replied, grabbing his stethoscope and putting it around his neck before following Abby out to the ambulance bay. "What have we got?" He asked as the EMTs helped him unload the gurney.

"MVA, this is the driver of the first car. Male 30s, blunt force trauma to the chest. No external bleeding but has been unconscious since we arrived on the scene." They informed him quickly.

"Alright let's get a surgical consultant down here and let's start a CBC and CHEM7 panel. Vital signs are all good?" Mark asked as they rolled into trauma one.

"Everything seems fine, blood pressure is dropping slowly." Abby replied as she set up the monitors.

"Good. Let me know when Romano gets down here, I'm going to go check on the next rig." He said quickly before heading back out.

He was quickly wrapped up in his work and was caught off when he heard Robert Romano yelling his name down the hallway.

"Mark Green if you're going to call me down here you better have something for me to look at!" His voice pierced through the already loud ER.

"Trauma one." Mark replied, following him into the room. "Male 30s, MVA. No obvious signs of trauma, we haven't gotten the labs back but we need to rule out any internal injuries."

"Well did you assess the abdomen?" Robert replied impatiently, not moving toward the patient.

"I figured you could…." Mark began.

"I'm not here to do your work for you, if you think you have enough of a brain to be here, act like it." He replied, heading back into the ER.

Mark followed him angrily. "What the hell did you just say to me?" He seethed.

"Oh is the half-brained doctor getting defensive?" Robert asked, looking unimpressed.

It was then that Mark lunged forward, just narrowly missing Robert when Jerry pulled him back.

"Get out of here Robert." Jerry said angrily.

"How am I the one in trouble here?" Robert asked in disbelief.

"Because if you don't get your ass out of the ER in the next ten seconds I'm reporting you for harassment." Jerry replied, eyes narrowing.

Robert rolled his eyes but headed quickly for the elevators.

"You alright Greene?" Jerry asked him gently.

Mark shrugged. "Why did you stop me?" He asked angrily.

"Because if you hurt him, you'd go down. If anyone was going down for that it was going to be Romano." Jerry replied as if it should be obvious.

Mark shook his head in disbelief. "Thanks I guess." He replied, kicking a chair angrily before heading back to trauma one. "Can you call me down a different surgical consult?"

* * *

Elizabeth was woken up by a timid knock on the front door. She slowly rolled over to see that the clock read _1:09_. "What the…?" She questioned quietly as the knocking became more insistent. With great effort she got out of bed and headed down to the door. She was surprised when she saw the outline of her step-daughter through the glass in the front door. "Rachel?" She asked as she pulled the door open, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Is… is Dad here?" She asked hesitantly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "He's at the hospital."

"Oh my god is he alright?" Rachel asked, the color immediately draining from her face.

"Oh Rachel, he's fine." She said sympathetically. "He's working, not a patient." Rachel looked relieved but didn't say anything in response. Elizabeth sighed, looking at the duffel bag at her feet. "Come inside Rachel." She finally said, opening the door all the way to let her inside.

Five minutes later Elizabeth was handing her a cup of tea. "Alright Rachel why are you here?" She asked calmly.

Rachel shrugged.

"If you don't want to talk to me about it that's fine." Elizabeth conceded. "Your Dad will be home soon, you'll have to talk to him."

"Can I… can I go to my room?" Rachel asked quietly. "I'm really tired."

Elizabeth looked at the teenager with skeptical eyes. "Why don't you sleep on the couch?" She suggested. "Your Dad will wake you up when he gets home."

Rachel nodded, leaving her mug of hot tea on the counter.

Elizabeth sighed, taking the mug and sipping the tea herself. She sat at the counter quietly until she heard a key in the front door. She heard Mark head up the stairs and she sighed, before getting up to follow him. She reached the top of the stairs before Mark came back out of their room to look for her.

"Hey why aren't you asleep?" Mark asked her before gently kissing her.

"Uh... I don't know how to casually bring this up… So I guess I'll just go for it… Rachel's asleep on our couch." Elizabeth replied awkwardly.

Mark looked at her, blinking several times in confusion before smirking. "I'm sorry what?" He asked.

"Rachel's asleep on the couch." Elizabeth repeated.

"When did she get here? Why is she here?" Mark asked, peering down the stairs, only seeing the back of the couch, no sign of his eldest daughter.

"She got here about an hour ago. I don't know why. She was on our porch with a duffel bag." Elizabeth told him everything she knew.

"Okay." Mark affirmed. "I'm going to go talk to her. You should go back to bed."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Now that I'm awake I'm not falling back asleep."

Mark smirked sympathetically. "Alright. I'll be upstairs as soon as I can." He said gently before kissing her once again before going back downstairs.

He rounded the couch, surprised to see a very pale Rachel lying on the couch, her eyes wide open. "Hey bug." He said softly, sitting on the coffee table across from her. "What are you doing here?" He asked her gently.

Rachel sat up, wrapping the blanket she had been under around her. "I'm sorry Daddy." She said softly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, moving so he was sitting next to her.

"I didn't mean to I promise I'm so sorry." She said again, looking down at her hands.

"Rachel what's wrong?" He asked again, this time more firmly than the time before.

Rachel shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "I can't. I didn't mean for this to happen." She said quietly.

"Rachel I promise Elizabeth and I will help you but you have to tell me what happened." Mark said quietly, gently putting his hand on Rachel's shoulder. She quickly pulled away, curling further into the corner of the couch, hoping it would swallow her. "I'm sorry." Mark conceded quickly, putting his hands up to indicate he had no intention of touching her again. "I'm not going to hurt you Rachel." He tried to convince her, but her body continued to shake in fear. "Rachel?"

She shook her head anxiously. "Please Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"I'm going to be right back Rachel." Mark said quietly before quickly going up the stairs to his and Elizabeth's room.

Elizabeth looked up from the book in her hands. "So why is she here?" She asked as Mark shut the door behind him.

"I don't know." Mark replied anxiously.

Elizabeth looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong?" She asked, putting the book on the bedside table.

"I don't know." He repeated. "I think she did something… I don't know what. She keeps apologizing."

"Okay." Elizabeth replied, still clearly confused.

"I'm going to stay downstairs with her tonight." Mark said as he gathered a couple of pillows and a blanket. "I'm sorry Elizabeth." He said sympathetically. "I know you're not going to get much sleep tonight."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I love you." Mark replied quickly kissing her before grabbing the pile of bedding.

"Love you too."

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up to see her Dad sitting in the armchair across the room, he didn't look as if he had slept at all. "Dad?" She asked quietly, gaining his attention and causing him to look over at her.

"Hey sweetheart." Mark said pushing the blankets off from him. "We need to talk about why you're here." He said gently after a few minutes of silence.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm sorry I'll go. I shouldn't have come here."

"No Rach, you don't have to go. I just need to know what's going on." Mark replied anxiously. "I know you and something's wrong."

Rachel shook her head once again as she broke down into tears. "I can't tell you… I didn't mean to let it happen… I said no… I didn't… I didn't want to."

Mark's eyes widened. "Rach did someone hurt you?" He asked, hoping that he was wrong. "Rachel this is important." He tried to emphasize.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to Daddy." She whimpered quietly.

"Rachel what happened? I need to know." Mark insisted once again. Rachel looked at him with eyes full of tears. She looked like she was about to say something when Ella began crying upstairs. Mark swore under his breath. "Okay Rach I need to go get Ella, promise me you'll wait here for me." Once Rachel nodded in response he headed up the stairs to check on Ella.

He was surprised to find Elizabeth already in the nursery walking in circles with Ella on her hip. "I thought you had fallen asleep." Mark said quietly as he took Ella from her.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm exhausted, I can't get comfortable anymore, I don't know how I'm going to handle two more months of this."

"I'm sorry." He said, gently kissing her forehead.

"How's Rachel?" She asked him as she sat down in the rocking chair. Mark tensed immediately. "What's wrong?" She asked in confusion.

Mark remained rigid. "I haven't gotten a straight answer out of her, but she said something about not wanting to and saying no…"

"Oh God." Elizabeth stopped him. "You don't think that she…?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't know how to ask her." He said honestly.

Elizabeth sighed. "Let's go talk to her." She said as she got up. "There's not a good way to go about this but we have to know if a police report needs to be filed."

"Dammit Elizabeth don't…" Mark tried to stop her.

"What do you want me to do Mark?" She asked angrily. "If your daughter was raped we need to know about it."

Mark looked up at the ceiling but didn't protest. Once he felt Ella fall asleep in his arms he put her back in the crib so he and Elizabeth could go downstairs.

Rachel turned around as she heard footsteps on the stairs. "No." She said angrily when she saw Elizabeth. "No I'm fine. We don't have to do this…"

"I'm sorry Rachel." Elizabeth said gently as she moved to sit on the couch. "We need to talk to you."

Mark began to pace around the room, unable to make eye contact. "Rachel when you said that you didn't want to… what did you not want to do?"

Rachel looked down at her hands but didn't respond.

Elizabeth sighed. "Rachel I have to ask you something personal and it's important that you be honest with us." She said softly. "Did someone force you to have sex with them?"

Rachel hiccupped slightly. "It's my fault." She whimpered. "I should have told Mom about it. I shouldn't have let him."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No Rachel, if you were raped it's not your fault." She insisted quickly. "When did this happen?"

"It's been happening for a long time… I don't know…" Rachel whispered. "It started with him just tucking me in, but it got worse and…he…"

"I'm sorry who?" Mark suddenly interjected.

Rachel looked down at her hands once again before whispering in response. "Craig." She said softly.

"I'll kill him." Mark said angrily, moving to pick up the phone.

"Wait Mark, let's calm down for a minute please." Elizabeth insisted, causing Mark to stop in his tracks.

"Calm down?" He asked angrily. "Her step-father violated her and you want me to calm down?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. "Rachel why don't you go into your room while I talk to your father?" She suggested quickly.

Rachel nodded before going to her room, her arms wrapped around herself tightly the entire way there. Once the door closed behind her Elizabeth got up and dragged Mark into the kitchen. "We have to take Rachel in for an examination." She said quietly.

Mark shook his head. "No we don't. We already know who did it, and he's going to rot in hell for this."

"It needs to be a formal report Mark and you know it." Elizabeth replied tiredly. "We need to know what happened before we can figure out what to do next."

Mark sighed before sitting on the barstool next to Elizabeth. "I see girls who have had this happen to them all the time in the ER… I just never thought… I swore that I would protect my daughters and I failed. I failed because I let her go back to her mother. I shouldn't have let her go."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No Mark… this wasn't your fault." She assured him gently. "You didn't know this would happen. You sent her home because you thought it was what was best for her."

"Well it wasn't." Mark replied angrily.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said softly. "I'm so sorry that this happened."

The two of them sat in the kitchen quietly for what felt like forever before Rachel came into the kitchen.

"Am I in trouble?" Rachel asked quietly.

Mark spun around quickly. "No, no." He assured her. "You're not in trouble. You did nothing wrong baby."

Rachel nodded, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I don't want to go back there Daddy."

"You won't." Mark insisted as he got up from the stool, allowing Rachel to sit down. He got a glass of water and placed it in front of her, hoping she would drink it. "Rachel we're going to have to report this."

Rachel shook her head furiously. "No I don't want to."

"I know sweetheart. I know this is going to be hard but this is important." Mark said tiredly. "If you want you can tell us and we can figure out how to go forward, or you can just tell the police."

"I don't want to talk to the police." Rachel said softly.

"Okay then you can talk to us when you're ready." Elizabeth said gently.

The room sat in silence for several moments before Rachel spoke.

"I… I think I'm ready."


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter Content Warning: Sexual Assault_

* * *

"We're going to be home in about an hour." Elizabeth said into the phone.

"How's Rachel doing?" Mark asked as he tried to manage both his crying daughter and his wife on the phone who was at the hospital with his older daughter.

Elizabeth sighed. "I think she's doing alright all things considered. We're waiting for a police officer to take her statement, they've already run the kit."

"You have a shift in four hours are you sure you don't want me to come sit with her?" Mark tried to convince her.

"No Mark." Elizabeth sighed. "I just talked to Doctor Anspaugh and he's going to cover my shift, and Susan is covering yours this afternoon. We're going to have a long day without worrying about work."

"Alright." Mark conceded. "Let me know if there's something I can do to help."

"We need to talk to Jen, let her know what's coming." Elizabeth pointed out. "Maybe we should invite her here, talk to her?"

Mark sighed. "How do you go about telling your ex-wife her husband raped her daughter?"

"I don't know Mark, but she needs to know." Elizabeth reminded him. "She'll find out one way or another and I think she'd like to be here for her daughter."

"I guess I'll figure it out." Mark sighed. "I'll see you guys in an hour."

"Good luck." Elizabeth replied before hanging up the phone and going back into the exam room. "Hey Rachel how are you doing?" She asked gently as she sat down on the stool next to the exam bed.

"I just wanna go home." Rachel said quietly.

"I know." Elizabeth replied sympathetically. "As soon as you give your statement to the police we can go."

Rachel shook her head. "I can't. I can't tell someone else about how stupid I was."

"No Rachel, you weren't stupid." Elizabeth said gently. "Your step-father used you, and it was not okay. Nothing you did made this happen to you."

Rachel looked down at her hands. "How come you're being so nice to me?" She asked softly.

Elizabeth sighed. "Because right now the last thing you need is another adult you can't trust." She said softly. "You need a safe place and right now that's with your father and me."

"But I hurt Ella." Rachel said quietly. "I made too many mistakes and this is my punishment."

"Rachel you can't blame yourself for this." Elizabeth stopped her. "Nothing you did made this happen. The only person responsible for this is Craig."

Rachel sat quietly for several moments. "How come you are so calm about this?" She asked clearly confused. "Dad's so angry, but you're so calm."

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "Because I've been here." She said softly.

Rachel's eyes widened in confusion. "What?"

"Rachel one in every five women have been sexually assaulted." Elizabeth said tiredly. "I had a teacher who took advantage of me. My mother made it incredibly clear that I had asked for it, but my father was furious. Neither of their reactions helped. All I wanted then was for someone to just listen to what I had to say, and to just love me unconditionally."

Rachel nodded, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Elizabeth shook her head. "It's okay. I'm okay." She assured her. "It was a long time ago for me. I've made my peace with it." Rachel was trying to figure out how to reply when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Elizabeth called.

The door opened to reveal Susan Lewis and a police officer. "Rachel this is Officer Jenna Roscoe, she'll be taking your statement."

"Hi Rachel." Jenna said quietly as she approached the bed. "Doctor Lewis has filled me in on the medical details of your assault but I need to ask you a few questions."

Rachel nodded. "Okay." She said hesitantly. "Can Elizabeth stay?" She asked anxiously.

"Of course."

* * *

Elizabeth and Rachel sat in the car outside of the house. They had been there for nearly twenty minutes. Mark had come outside to check on them, but Elizabeth had assured them they would be inside when Rachel was ready.

"Elizabeth I can't do this." Rachel whispered. "I can't face Dad. He's so angry at me."

"No Rachel he's not angry with you." Elizabeth replied gently. "He's just angry about what happened to you." She explained. "Let's go inside, you can go to your room and I'll talk to him alright?"

Rachel nodded before slowly getting out of the car and following Elizabeth into the house.

"What did the police officer say?" Mark asked anxiously as soon as the two of them were inside. Elizabeth shook her head, waiting for Rachel to go into her room. "Why can't I talk to her?" He questioned again.

"Mark you're scaring her." Elizabeth said quietly. "I know you're angry, I am too, but we can't transfer that anger onto her."

Mark pinched his nose between his fingers. "I'm sorry. I'm just so so angry. He hurt my little girl Elizabeth."

"I know." Elizabeth said softly, moving to gently pull him into her arms. "You had no reason not to trust him and he violated you as well. He took your trust and abused it."

Mark sighed, pressing his lips against her forehead. "I just don't know what to do."

"Did you call Jen?" Elizabeth asked as she went to start a pot of tea.

Mark nodded. "I told her Rachel was here and that we needed her to come talk to us about her." He replied. "She should be here this afternoon, but she's under the impression Rachel will be going back with her."

Elizabeth shook her head. "We're not sending her back there. Her mother didn't know. She couldn't tell her mother, and that's a terrible thing."

Mark slammed his fist on the counter. "What the hell did we do wrong?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth replied quietly. "We didn't do anything wrong. Craig did. He took advantage of a fifteen year old, he's going to go to jail for what he did."

Mark sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What do I do Elizabeth? How do I fix this? How do I fix her?"

Elizabeth smiled sympathetically. "Mark she's not something to fix." She said gently. "She's your daughter. All you can do is support her through this, make sure she knows you don't think it's her fault."

"Of course I don't." Mark softened immediately. "Does she think I do?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know what she's thinking. I just know she doesn't need to be hurt any more by us."

Mark nodded gently pressing his lips against Elizabeth's. "Thank you for being so perfect."

"Hardly." Elizabeth laughed in response.

Mark shook his head. "If this had happened and I didn't have you… I don't know what I would have done."

"You would have done your best Mark, that's all we can ask of you." She assured him. "Do your best now."

"My best is better because of you." Mark replied, once again kissing her. "Thank you."

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting in the living room with Ella and Rachel when the doorbell rang. She took in a deep breath before leaning down to talk to Ella. "We're going to go upstairs for a bit Ella." She told her daughter as she worked on standing up. "Rachel and Daddy have to talk to her Mommy." Ella looked at her curiously but didn't protest before she scrambled up the stairs. "Mark Jen's here!" Elizabeth called before going to the door. She opened it to see Jen, in a rather frazzled state.

"Hey is Mark here? He called, wanted to talk about Rachel." Jen said, shoving her phone into her pocket.

Elizabeth nodded. "He's upstairs, come on in." She said opening the door to let her inside. "Rachel's in the living room, Mark should be downstairs in a minute."

"I'm so sorry Rachel came here, she left without talking to me or Craig. I don't know what she was thinking." Jen said as she put her briefcase down by the door.

Elizabeth shook her head. "It wasn't a problem."

"Well if it wasn't a problem Mark wouldn't have called me to come get her." Jen replied, making her way into the living room where Mark had just arrived.

"Jen we need to talk." He said quickly, Rachel sitting on the couch in tears.

"I'll be upstairs." Elizabeth dismissed herself before heading up to take care of her daughter.

"I'm sorry Mark, I don't know why she thought running away would solve her problems." Jen said as she took a seat on one of the armchairs.

Mark shook his head. "Rachel didn't do anything wrong." He informed her seriously. "I didn't call you here to have you take Rachel home with you."

"Then what am I doing here Mark? If you want her to stay here she's welcome to, but I can't be taking time away from the law firm to talk about custody issues." Jen said sternly.

At this point Mark's anger had returned. "I wouldn't have called you here if that's what this was about." He said bitterly. "I thought you might like to know that that bastard of a husband of yours would be being arrested before it happened."

"What are you talking about?" Jen asked, clearly becoming angry.

"He assaulted her Jen, how the hell could you not know?" Mark replied angrily. "Your husband sexually violated our daughter and you had no idea."

Rachel looked down at her hands guiltily. "I'm sorry." She whispered quietly.

"This isn't happening. Rachel he didn't, he wouldn't…" Jen tried to protest before Rachel looked at her angrily.

"He raped me, and all you want to do is deny it." Rachel said angrily. "That's why I came here. Because I knew that you would blame me for this, because I didn't tell you when it started."

Jen looked at her in disbelief. "I don't… know what to do with this information."

"Screw you." Rachel replied bitterly before running up the stairs.

"How am I supposed to react when my rebellious teenager and ex-husband start making claims about my husband assaulting her?" Jen asked angrily.

"Perhaps by believing your kid." Mark said with just as much anger. "Rachel has been in your life for fifteen years and while she's made some stupid decisions, she's your daughter. I can't believe you would even suggest that she's not telling you the truth."

"How are you so sure she is?" Jen asked bitterly. "She's lied to us before."

"Not about anything this serious Jen." Mark replied. "I thought you should know, but if you don't want to support her, then you can go."

Jen took in a deep breath. "What so you want me to choose between my daughter and my husband?"

"He raped your daughter Jen." Mark replied angrily. "How do you not believe that?"

"Because I don't know when she's lying for attention." Jen replied.

"She's not." Mark said bitterly. "This morning Elizabeth took her to the hospital and they did a rape kit. She was raped Jen. I know it's hard to deal with, but the evidence is going to show that Craig did it."

"He's my husband Mark." Jen replied. "What if she's lying? That will destroy my marriage."

"I'm sorry you're worried about what if she's lying will do to your marriage?" Mark asked, voice raising. "What about if she's telling the truth, which she is, what about what that will do to your marriage? Or your relationship with our daughter?"

Jen sighed. "I can't believe... he would do this…" She began to cry.

Mark softened slightly. "I know." He said gently. "But you have to support Rachel right now. I know this is going to be even harder for you than it is for me, but you can't pick him over her, not right now."

Jen buried her face in her hands. "So what do we do now?"

"I'd like Rachel to stay here with us." Mark replied evenly. "I don't feel comfortable putting her back in your care right now, and I don't think she'll feel comfortable being there."

"I didn't mean that…" Jen said tiredly. "How do we help her?"

"I think you might want to start with an apology." Mark suggested. "Rachel needs to trust you as much as possible."

"You're right." Jen admitted.

Mark sighed before going to the bottom of the stairs. "Rachel can you come here please?" He called.

Rachel appeared at the top of the stairs, her arms crossed. "Is she gone?" She asked angrily.

Mark shook his head. "Come down here please. We want to talk to you."

Rachel slowly came down the stairs, clinging onto Mark as soon as she reached him. "What?"

"I'm sorry Rachel." Jen said hesitantly. "I shouldn't have questioned you. You were open and vulnerable and I destroyed your trust." Rachel didn't respond, but her grip on Mark loosened slightly. "What can I do? How can I help you?" Jen tried again.

Rachel bit her lip nervously. "Please just go." She whimpered. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, and I don't want to talk to you right now."

Jen nodded. "I'm sorry. If I had known…"

Rachel shook her head. "Don't give me that crap. Just get out." She said burying her head in Mark's shoulder.

"I'll call once I know what's happening with Craig." Jen said as she gathered her things. "Again… I'm really sorry Rachel." She said once again before making her leave.

"Are you okay Rach?" Mark asked several minutes later, his daughter still clutching to his side.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know anymore."

"What can I do?" Mark asked gently.

Rachel looked up at him tears shining in her eyes. "Promise me you'll never let him hurt me again."

Mark nodded. "Of course baby." He assured her. "As soon as we hear back from the police we'll go to court for a restraining order. We're going to make sure he never gets the chance to hurt you again."

* * *

That night everyone sat around the dinner table. Rachel shifted the food around her plate but hadn't taken a bite.

"Is there something you want to eat Rach?" Mark asked, clearly concerned about her appetite.

Rachel shook her head. "No this is fine." She said quickly.

"You haven't had a single bite." Mark protested.

Elizabeth quickly elbowed him. "It's alright Rachel. Just let us know if there's something you want."

"No, I'm fine I promise." Rachel insisted once again. "Actually I'm kind of full. Can I take Ella upstairs to get ready for bed?"

Elizabeth nodded in approval. "Make sure to check the temperature of the water before you put Ella in the bath." She reminded her.

Rachel put her and Ella's dishes in the sink before quickly making her departure.

"What the hell are we doing?" Mark asked tiredly after they were out of earshot. "Pretending like everything is fine? What's the point?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Mark it's been 48 hours since she was raped, nothing about this is fine. But pressuring her into admitting that isn't going to help her. She knows she's not okay, she's just trying to distract herself."

Mark was about to respond when the phone rang. He sighed as he got up to answer it. "Hello… I'm sorry what?... No she's upstairs… Okay… Keep me updated… Thanks."

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked as the phone hit the receiver.

"Craig's gone." Mark replied angrily. "Someone told him the police were coming and he's gone."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Should we tell Rachel? Or should we wait until we have more information?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know what to do. Who knew about this that would have told him?"

Elizabeth looked up at him curiously. "Do you think Jen… do you think she would have told him?"

Mark's eyes narrowed before he picked up the phone again. He waited until he heard Jen's voice on the other end. "Did you tell him?"

"Mark?" Jen asked, sounding confused.

"Did you tell Craig?" Mark repeated.

"Tell him what?" Jen questioned.

"That the police were coming." Mark replied angrily.

Jen sighed. "I told him I wasn't coming home because I knew what he did."

"Dammit Jen." Mark yelled. "He's gone, he left. How am I supposed to keep Rachel safe when you are messing with this?"

"How was I supposed to know he would run?" Jen replied indignantly.

"Because you're not an idiot!" Mark yelled angrily. "You knew he wouldn't stick around to get arrested!"

"I'm sorry Mark!" Jen yelled back. "What was I supposed to do? Go home to him?"

"You weren't supposed to give him a warning shot." Mark said bitterly before slamming the phone back on the receiver.

"I'm sorry Mark." Elizabeth said softly.

Mark shook his head. "It's not your fault." He said gently as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this."

"Mark." Elizabeth said tiredly, expressing so much love in one word.

"I know you're more than willing to." Mark conceded. "But you've been exhausted without having to deal with this. I don't want you or the baby to get sick."

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm fine Mark." She assured him, both of her hands resting on her stomach. "So is the baby."

"Are you sure?" Mark probed.

"Of course I'm sure." Elizabeth insisted. "I have an appointment with Doctor McLucas tomorrow. If it would make you feel better you can come."

Mark smiled. "I'd love nothing more." He said pressing his lips against hers. "Let's go to bed."


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter Content Warning: Sexual Assault_

* * *

Mark and Elizabeth sat at the table the next morning, Mark going through a stack of bills while Elizabeth sat with her hands resting on her stomach and her eyes closed.

"Elizabeth are you feeling alright?" Mark asked for the fifth time that morning.

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm fine Mark, they're just Braxton Hicks." She insisted as the tension released from her back.

"When is your appointment with Doctor McLucas?" Mark asked, his eyebrow creased in concern.

"It's at three." Elizabeth replied tiredly. "I'm honestly fine, I'm just tired."

"You barely slept last night and I know you're worried about Rachel." Mark pressed again. "If you're having contractions this frequently we should go in."

"I'm fine." Elizabeth replied tiredly. "Please don't make this into something it's not. We need to take care of Rachel this morning."

"She's going to be fine Elizabeth." Mark tried to dismiss her. "Please let's go get you checked."

Elizabeth glared at him. "Rachel is not fine." She said quietly. "She needs our support right now. I promise you that if I felt like this was a problem, I would go in, you know that."

"After what happened with Ella I just don't want you taking any chances." Mark whispered harshly as he saw Rachel's bedroom door open. "Hey Rach!" He called cheerfully to his daughter who was walking towards the kitchen with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. "How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't." Rachel said quietly as she sat down next to Elizabeth, bringing her feet up underneath herself.

Elizabeth smiled sympathetically. "Is there something we can do to make you feel more comfortable here?" She asked her step-daughter gently.

Rachel shrugged, as she pulled her hands into her sweater.

"Rachel we need to talk to you about something." Mark said as he set down his coffee mug.

Rachel looked up at him, eyes wide with fear. "Please don't make me go back there." She whimpered quietly.

Mark shook his head. "No Rach, you can stay here don't worry." Mark assured her quickly. "But it is about Craig."

Rachel cringed at the sound of his name. "What? What's going on?" She asked anxiously.

"The police went to arrest him but he seems to be running." Mark said gently. "I haven't heard anything since last night, but they promised me they would call as soon as they knew more."

Rachel stared at him blankly, her face entirely devoid of emotion.

"Rachel what are you thinking?" Elizabeth asked her softly. "Talk to us."

Rachel looked down at her hands. "What if he finds me?" She said quietly. "He knows I went for help if he ran, what if he's coming here?"

Mark clenched his fist angrily. "I promise you I'm not going to let that happen."

Elizabeth shot him a glare. "Rachel, we don't know what's going to happen, but we're going to do our best to keep you as safe as possible." Rachel relaxed slightly but moved closer to Elizabeth. Mark was setting a cup of tea in front of Rachel when Ella's cries began to sound through the baby monitor. "Rachel will you go get Ella?" Elizabeth asked her carefully.

Rachel nodded before slowly making her way up the stairs.

"What is going on?" Mark asked his wife as soon as he was sure that Rachel couldn't hear them.

Elizabeth sighed as she worked to stand up. "You can't promise her anything right now Mark. Even if it's out of love. You can't protect her from everything."

"Why are you being so open with her?" Mark asked her suddenly. "You've never once taken an interest in her and now you've taken her away from me!"

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Why are you trying to take her from me? This is the first time you've ever spent any time trying to help her! Why now?" Mark asked her, his arms crossed angrily.

"Because you have no idea what it's like to live with the guilt and anger that comes with something like this." Elizabeth said quietly as she put her dishes into the sink.

Mark was about to reply when her words sunk in. "What?"

"Mark I was seventeen. Please don't turn this into a big thing." Elizabeth pleaded softly.

He looked at her in disbelief. "Why didn't you… why didn't you tell me?" He asked, sounding genuinely hurt.

"Because it wasn't particularly relevant information." Elizabeth replied tiredly. "I promise you I'm fine. It was years ago and he went to prison for a very long time."

"Elizabeth." Mark said quietly before he sat down with his head in his hands. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked after several moments of silence.

Elizabeth groaned in response.

"Elizabeth?" He asked as he looked up to see her palms pressed into the counter. He quickly jumped up and moved so he was next to her. "How bad is it?" He asked her softly.

Elizabeth winced as she felt his hand kneading into her lower back. "That one was bad." She admitted.

Mark carefully helped her to sit on the barstool. "Do you think they're contractions?"

She looked at him with her eyes filled with tears. "It can't be. I can't do this again."

"We're going to the hospital." Mark said calmly. "I'm going to go get Rachel and Ella ready, will you be alright?"

Elizabeth nodded softly as he pressed his lips against her forehead. "Please hurry."

"I will."

* * *

"How frequent are the contractions?" Susan asked Elizabeth as Abby helped her change into a gown.

Elizabeth moaned as she felt another contraction begin. "I don't know, I thought they were just Braxton Hicks. I guess five to ten minutes."

"Alright, we'll check out your cervix and see what's going on." Susan said gently. "Have you been under any extra stress lately?"

Mark sighed. "She's been worrying about Rachel for the past couple of days."

Susan bit her lip and nodded. "Alright." She tried to assure her as she pulled out the stirrups. "Can you put your legs up here for me?"

Elizabeth winced as Mark helped her lift her legs up. "You're gonna be fine." He whispered quietly as he sat down next to her.

Susan was mid examination when another contraction hit. "Oh god!" She groaned, holding onto Mark's hand as tightly as possible, the hand inside of her making everything significantly more uncomfortable.

"Well I have good news, you aren't dilated or effaced at all." Susan reported. "What drug did you use to help stop contractions with Ella?"

"Terbutaline." Mark answered her quickly.

"I'll go get some." Abby volunteered before heading out of the room.

"Elizabeth everything's fine." Mark assured her softly as he watched the tears fall down her face. Elizabeth sighed as she turned to face him.

"I can't believe this is happening again. I was so careful." She whispered.

Susan gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm going to do a quick ultrasound, and then hook you up to a fetal monitor. Do you want me to call your OB?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Doctor McLucas. I have an appointment at four so if she can't come down before then…"

"I'll take care of it." Susan assured her as she set up the ultrasound. "Is there anything else you need?"

Elizabeth shook her head, her hand still clutching onto Mark's in a vice grip as she watched Susan begin to probe her abdomen. She immediately sighed in relief when she heard the baby's heartbeat.

"Thank God." Mark said softly, pressing his lips against her forehead. "The baby's fine." He assured her quickly. Elizabeth nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Everything looks good." Susan reiterated. "You're about thirty-two weeks right?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Almost thirty-three."

"Baby's a bit small, but nothing to be concerned about." Susan said with a smile as Abby came back with the medication.

"I'm going to start an IV, you'll feel a bit of pressure." Abby said sympathetically as she began the process.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, waiting for all of the poking and prodding to be over.

She heard Abby and Susan say something about finding her OB, and that they would give them some time alone before she heard the door open and shut. Five minutes later Mark gently pried her hand off from his. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he spread his fingers apart.

Elizabeth opened her eyes slightly. "Okay… I think I'm okay." She admitted quietly. "There were only a few really bad contractions. I'm sorry we could have just waited…"

"No, it's fine. It's good we got on top of it." Mark cut her off. "I love you." He said quietly. "I'm so happy you're okay."

Elizabeth nodded. "You should go check on the girls, they're probably bored to tears waiting in the chairs."

Mark smirked. "Okay but I have my pager. Let me know if you need me." He said quickly before making his way out of the room.

"Hey I thought you weren't on until tonight." Lydia said as she watched him come out of the exam room.

"I'm not." Mark assured her. "Elizabeth had some contractions this morning, we came in to make sure everything looked fine."

"Is she alright?" Lydia asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

"She's doing well." Mark nodded. "I'm actually looking for Rachel and Ella, have you seen them? I left them in chairs an hour or so ago…"

Lydia shook her head. "I haven't seen Rachel, but now that I think of it check in the lounge with Haleh for Ella."

Mark smirked. "Thanks." He said before quickly entering the lounge briefly relieved when he saw Haleh holding Ella. "Hey baby girl." He smiled at his daughter. Ella smiled up at him briefly before returning her attention to Haleh who was playing peek-a-boo with her. "How's she doing?" Mark asked Haleh as he sat down at the table.

"She's been an absolute peach." Haleh assured him with a smile.

"Have you seen Rachel?" He asked after a few minutes.

Haleh looked at him her eyebrow cocked. "I thought she was going to find you. Half an hour ago she asked if I could watch Rachel so she could check on Elizabeth… I assumed…"

"Dammit." Mark said angrily as he stood up. "Can you watch Ella for a bit longer?"

"Of course." Haleh assured him as she practically shooed him out of the room.

Mark went to the front desk and picked up the phone, hoping against all odds that Rachel had her phone both charged and on her. "Come on Rach…" He said anxiously as he called her number. When he got her answering machine he slammed the phone back on the receiver.

"Hey don't break that." Randi said, clearly disinterested.

"Have you seen Rachel?" He asked her quickly.

"Yeah." Randi replied. "She left with her step-dad like twenty minutes ago."

Mark felt his blood turn cold. "Call the police tell them that Craig Simon was here and that he has Rachel."

"What?" Randi replied, clearly confused.

"Just do it." Mark said angrily before quickly running back to Elizabeth's room.

"Hey how are the girls?" Elizabeth asked him as he pushed the door open.

"Craig has Rachel." Mark said angrily as he picked up his jacket from the chair in the corner.

Elizabeth did her best to sit up as she took in the news. "How… what happened?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know, Randi said she saw her leave with him twenty minutes ago." He said, pulling on his jacket. "I have to go find her."

"Mark what if he's…" Elizabeth began to protest.

Mark shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't just sit here hoping when I know he has my daughter."

Elizabeth sighed, leaning back onto the pillows behind her. "Be careful."

"I will." He assured her quickly, pressing his lips against hers. "Will you be alright?" He asked suddenly.

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll be fine. The contractions have pretty much stopped. I'm just waiting for an all clear from Doctor McLucas."

"Call me if anything changes." Mark said seriously, kissing her once again before going back into the lobby.

"I called the police they said that we should put the building on lockdown?" Randi said as Mark approached.

"Do it." Mark said quickly. "Call me if you learn anything." He said before running out of the building.

* * *

She hadn't even considered the possibility that he'd come to the hospital. If she had maybe she would have been prepared for when she saw him. But when she felt his cold hand on her shoulder she had stopped thinking all together. She did exactly as he said, taking Ella to someone who would watch her, getting her father's wallet from his locker, and going with him.

Now she sat in the backseat of a cab that was headed towards the airport. "We're going somewhere safe." He had told her, but she knew he was lying. He was getting away with this and she didn't know what to do. She considered telling the cab driver, but decided against it when she realized that she had no way of escaping. So she sat in silence, pressing herself against the side of the car, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"So where ya headed?" The cab driver asked, trying to make conversation.

"Taking her home." Craig replied with a smile. "She's been out here visiting her Dad, but she's coming home for the weekend."

"Sounds like fun." The cabbie replied. "Where's home for ya?"

"St. Louis." Craig replied. "Rachel here used to go to the best prep school in Missouri."

"A smart one huh." The cabbie said with a smirk. "Have ya heard about that girl from St. Louis who got roughed up by her step-dad, gosh what a bad situation. They still haven't found the guy. They were sayin' on the radio this morning that he probably fled the country."

It took all of Rachel's strength not to scream. She could feel herself tensing up as Craig continued to make small talk with the cabbie. She could hear the words pouring out of their mouths, talking about how unfortunate _she_ was and how they hoped _he_ got caught.

It wasn't until she felt the car stop moving that she realized what was happening. She wordlessly got out of the cab and went to the trunk to help Craig unload the two suitcases that had been placed there earlier.

"Good luck kids!" The cabbie said as Craig handed him a wad of cash.

Rachel watched as the yellow car drove away. She stood still until she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"We're getting on a plane to Los Angeles and then we'll be going to Mexico. You scream and you'll pay, you understand?" Craig whispered into her ear.

Rachel nodded, leaning down to pick up the smaller of the two suitcases. "Let's go." She said quietly when he didn't move.

Craig looked at her with an eyebrow raised in confusion before he shook his head and instructed her to head into the airport. He would follow her.

She walked slowly towards the doors, knowing that the moment she walked into the airport she'd be forfeiting any chance she had of getting away. She was still several feet away when she heard the doors opening.

"Get away from my daughter you bastard." Mark's cold voice filled her ears.

Rachel's head snapped up, her eyes meeting with her father's for a brief moment before she ran past him into the airport, dropping the suitcase that had been in her hands along the way.

Mark lunged forward, pushing Craig to the ground. "I can't believe you thought you'd get away with this shit." He said venomously, looking around as airport security began to run towards them.

"I already did." Craig spat back. "She didn't fight me. She cares about me."

Mark felt himself being pulled off from him by a security officer. "Care to explain your assault of this man?" The officer asked him angrily as he began to put handcuffs around his wrists.

"This is Craig Simon, he's wanted for sexual abuse and kidnapping of my daughter." Mark replied as he shifted his arms.

"Alright." The other officer replied, putting Craig in handcuffs as well. "Let's go and get this story straight."

* * *

Rachel was curled up on the floor in the family bathroom. She could hear knocks periodically on the door but she didn't move. Tears were pouring down her face as she tried to press herself further into the corner she was sitting in.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there when she heard a voice along with the knocking. "Is someone in there?" a somewhat familiar voice asked.

Rachel coughed slightly as she tried to think about what was happening.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked again, clearly having heard her.

Rachel panicked, trying to become as quiet as possible, hoping she would be left alone. After what felt like an eternity she heard footsteps walking away from the door. She sighed in relief before looking around again. She knew she couldn't stay here forever, but somehow she felt safe.

Moments later she heard two sets of footsteps approaching the door before the voice sounded again with another knock. "My name's Jackie I work at the airport, I'm going to open the door." A new voice sounded as a key entered into the lock.

Rachel shut her eyes as tightly as possible as she heard the door opening, praying that whoever it was would go away.

"Rachel?" The familiar voice asked suddenly.

Rachel's eyes snapped open and she found herself looking at Kerry Weaver.

"Rachel what happened?" Kerry asked as she quickly moved to sit next to her.

She quickly moved away from her. "Don't touch me." She whimpered quietly.

Kerry nodded as she gently scooted away from her. "I won't." She promised gently.

"Do you know this girl?" The airport employee asked, clearly confused by the situation.

Kerry nodded. "She's the daughter of one of my employees." She explained quickly. "Could you please get me a bottle of water?"

Jackie nodded before leaving, closing the door behind her.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Kerry asked her softly. "Are you running away?"

Rachel coughed with a slight laugh. "No." She whimpered quietly.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Kerry tried again.

Rachel shook her head. "No." She replied, this time her voice was filled with anger.

"Rachel you need help." Kerry said softly. "What can I do?"

"Just leave me here." She whimpered quietly before collapsing into sobs. "Lock the door and don't come back."

"Rachel…" Kerry began again before she was interrupted by Jackie coming back into the room.

"Here's the water." She said, handing Kerry the bottle in her hands. "I'm sorry what did you say her name was?"

"Rachel." Kerry replied as she unscrewed the cap from the bottle before trying to give the bottle to Rachel.

"Rachel Greene?" Jackie asked carefully. Kerry nodded, clearly confused. "Rachel your dad is looking for you, Craig was just taking into custody by the CPD."

Rachel shook her head as she slowly stood up. "No… no… no." She said firmly before running past both of them and out into the airport.

"Rachel wait!" Kerry called after her as she tried to catch up, a feat made impossible by her crutch.

Rachel was running blindly and thought she was going to make it out of the front doors when she felt herself collide into someone. "Sorry." She apologized awkwardly as she tried to maneuver around them, but she was shocked when she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Rach, it's me." Her Dad's voice filled her ears. "I'm right here. It's me."

She looked up at him shaking her head angrily. "You… you let this happen." She said quietly as she began to back away from him.

"I know." Mark admitted wholeheartedly. "I'm sorry."

"You promised me!" She began to yell. "You promised me he wouldn't ever get to me again!"

"I know."

"YOU LET HIM TAKE ME AWAY!" She began at a full blown scream. "HE KIDNAPPED ME AND YOU… You… you couldn't stop him." She ended in practically a whimper.

"I know." Mark affirmed once again. "I promised you I would take care of you and I failed miserably, but please Rachel, don't shut me out now."

"Daddy." She whispered quietly before running back to him full force. "You came." She whispered as his arms wrapped around her. "You came for me."

"Of course I did." Mark assured her gently, pressing his lips against her hair. "I'll always come for you, no matter what."


	20. Chapter 20

Rachel sat quietly in the car with Mark in the hospital parking lot, her legs pulled up underneath her as she tried to make herself as small as possible.

"Rach?" Mark asked gently as he looked at the clock, thirty minutes had passed since he parked the car and Rachel hadn't moved an inch. Rachel looked up at him slowly, revealing her tear stained cheeks. "Sweetheart you're safe here." Mark tried to convince her quietly. "He can't get to you anymore."

Rachel nodded but didn't say anything as she brought her sleeve-covered hands up to her face to dry her eyes. After several more minutes she sighed. "I think… I think I'm ready." She said quietly.

Mark got out of the car and opened the passenger door before waiting patiently for her to climb out of the car. "I need to go pick-up Ella from daycare, you can come with me, or I could take you to stay with Elizabeth."

Rachel looked down at her feet before mumbling, "Can I go stay with Elizabeth?"

Mark nodded. "That's fine. Let's go." He said before leading her up to the fourth floor where Elizabeth was going to be staying overnight for observation.

They arrived outside the door and Mark knocked quickly before opening the door. "We're back." He said with a small smile as his eyes met hers.

"Thank god." Elizabeth sighed as she saw Rachel follow him into the room.

Rachel couldn't look up, feeling everyone's eyes on her.

Mark gently closed the door before directing Rachel to the chair next to the bed. "I'm going to go get Ella, Rachel wants to stay with you though."

"That's fine." Elizabeth said, directing a small smile to Rachel. She waited until Mark had left the room before she adjusted herself so she was sitting up. "Rachel?" She asked softly after several minutes of silence.

"I was so scared." Rachel whimpered softly. "I thought I was going to never see any of you again. I thought he was going to kill me."

"Oh sweetheart." Elizabeth said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry. You never should have had to go through any of this." She said as she reached her hand out for her step-daughter's. "What can I do?"

Rachel took several deep breaths as she took Elizabeth's hand. "Fix it." She said softly as tears began to well in her eyes again. "Just make it all go away."

Elizabeth sighed before she scooted to the side of her bed before encouraging Rachel to sit next to her. After several moments of silence Rachel moved next to her. "Rachel I can't make it all go away, but I promise you I will be right here whenever you need me."

Rachel nodded before curling in close to her. "Thank you." She whispered after several moments just before she fell asleep.

Elizabeth gently ran her fingers through Rachel's hair as she felt her breathing slowing down. She looked up as she heard the door opening.

Mark stopped when he saw his daughter curled up next to his wife. "Is she asleep?" He whispered as he came into the room, his younger daughter asleep in her carrier.

Elizabeth nodded. "She's so exhausted. How long do you think it's been since she slept?"

Mark shrugged. "Days." He admitted as he set Ella's carrier down in the corner. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Good." Elizabeth replied quietly. "I haven't had any contractions and Doctor McLucas is confident that the baby is healthy."

Mark nodded with a small smile. "Have I mentioned lately how amazing you are?" He asked softly.

Elizabeth sighed. "Mark…"

"No, really." Mark insisted. "You have been nothing but supportive of Rachel, and I cannot thank you enough for that, especially considering everything that's happened."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Mark she's your daughter. Despite everything that has happened she's still just a child."

Mark nodded. "I know." He sighed. "I can't get the image of her when I first saw her out of my mind. She was so scared, I've never seen her that scared." He admitted. "The only thing I could think was that she was in danger and it was all my fault."

Elizabeth sighed. "Mark you couldn't have…"

"I should have known he would come for her." Mark replied angrily. "I should have made sure he couldn't get to her. I promised her I would protect her and I let her fall through the cracks again…"

"Mark." Elizabeth stopped him firmly.

He looked up to see tears streaming down Elizabeth's cheeks. "I'm sorry." He said softly before taking her hand in his. "I know this is hard on you."

Elizabeth relaxed slightly as she felt his hand gently squeeze her own. "I just wish we hadn't ended up here." She said softly. "I wish she could have come to us before this progressed."

Mark sighed. "How do we teach her that she can trust us when in reality we can't really protect her?"

"We just have to do our best." Elizabeth replied tiredly. "For everyone in the family, and that includes Rachel."

Mark nodded with a small smile. "Thank you."

* * *

A week later Mark sat at the kitchen table sorting the mail. He sighed as he tossed several bills into a pile next to him.

"Hey." Elizabeth greeted him quietly.

Mark looked up at her and smiled. "Is Ella asleep?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "She insisted on sleeping in Rachel's room, so I'm sure she won't be asleep for hours."

Mark laughed. "Ella and Rach seem to have really hit it off." He said with a smirk. "I guess it's good that she has something to distract herself."

Elizabeth rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. "She's alright Mark." She assured him softly. "It's still going to be awhile before she feels okay, but she is okay."

"She's not looking forward to tomorrow." Mark replied anxiously. "Craig will be there, and I don't know how she's going to react."

"We're all going to be there." Elizabeth said gently. "You both have to testify. Nothing is going to change for her other than a restraining order to protect her."

Mark sighed as he pushed a chair out for Elizabeth to sit next to him. "Do you want some tea?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'll already be up to go to the bathroom all night without it." She said as she put her hands over her stomach. "What are you doing?" She asked after a few moments of staring at the piles of envelopes.

"Bills." Mark replied tiredly. "Between the house payment and our hospital charges I think we might be short this month."

"How short?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes widened slightly.

"About a thousand." Mark admitted. "I'll just have to pick up weekends. It's not a big deal."

"Mark." Elizabeth said gently. "You can't overwork yourself."

"Well neither can you." Mark pointed out angrily before tossing several flyers into the trash can.

Elizabeth sighed. "Mark." She said gently as she rested her head on his shoulder. "We're going to be fine. I can do a few of the higher profile elective cases this month, I'll make a bit more. We'll be fine."

Mark turned his head and pressed his lips against her forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Good." Elizabeth allowed as she shifted in her chair. "Very pregnant, but good."

"No more contractions?" Mark questioned.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not since Wednesday."

"Good." Mark said as he tossed several more pieces of mail into the trash.

"Do you want help with your port tonight?" She asked through a yawn.

Mark shook his head. "Go to sleep. I'll be fine."

"Don't forget to flush with heparin." She said quietly, kissing him gently before standing up.

Mark smirked. "I won't." He promised. "I'll be up as soon as I finish this."

Elizabeth kissed him once more before slowly making her way up the stairs.

Mark finished sorting the mail and was about to head upstairs when he heard something from Rachel's room. He stood outside for a few moments before he realized that he was hearing crying. He gently knocked on the door before opening it. He saw Ella asleep in her playpen and Rachel sitting on her bed crying. "Rach?" He asked gently as he moved to sit on her bed.

Rachel quickly wiped her cheeks and turned away from him. "I'm fine." She insisted softly.

"No you aren't." Mark said quietly. "What can I do?"

Rachel shook her head. "Nothing."

"Are you still worried you're going to have to leave again?" Mark tried again. "Elizabeth and I are doing everything we can to keep you safe with us."

"I don't want to testify in court tomorrow." Rachel admitted softly. "What if they take me away from you?"

Mark shook his head. "Rachel they won't. You're going to stay right here with us." He assured her gently as she moved to sit next to him. "We're going to get a restraining order against Craig and I'm going to get full-time custody. You are going to be fine."

Rachel buried her face into his shoulder. "I don't wanna see him." She admitted softly. "I can't see him again."

"He won't hurt you." Mark promised as he put his arms around her. "I'll be there the whole time."

Rachel nodded slowly. "Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Rachel was pacing around the lobby, her shoes clicking against the hard stone floor with each step.

"Rach it's going to be fine." Mark said gently from where he sat with Ella in his lap. "Come sit down."

Rachel shook her head before continuing to pace.

Elizabeth came back into the room and gave Mark a sympathetic smile as she sat by him. "She's just dealing with this the only way she knows how." She assured him. "Let her be in control of this."

Mark nodded before gently kissing her cheek. "Thank you for being here."

"Of course." Elizabeth said softly. She watched him quietly for a few moments before she spoke up again. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Mark replied immediately, not looking at her.

"Mark you look pale." Elizabeth tried again. "Did your IV go alright last night?"

"I'm fine." Mark replied again, his eyes following Rachel around the room.

"Mark." Elizabeth said sharply, causing him to finally turn towards her. "Are you alright?"

Mark smiled softly. "I'm fine." He said gently. "I'm a bit nauseous but I'm fine."

"Let me know if you need something." Elizabeth replied firmly.

"I will." Mark assured her. They both sat quietly as they watched Rachel pace around the room until their attorney, Chris, came into the room.

"Mark." He greeted him enthusiastically. "Your case is going in next, but the judge would like to speak with Rachel before she hears the case."

Rachel looked over, her eyes wide.

"It's okay Rachel you can go with Chris." Mark prompted her.

Rachel didn't move.

"Rachel would you like me to go up with you?" Elizabeth asked her softly. After a few moments Rachel nodded.

Elizabeth smiled as she got up to follow Chris with Rachel. Rachel stayed as close to Elizabeth as possible the entire walk to the judge's chambers. When they got there Chris directed the two of them to sit on the bench in the hallway.

A few moments later Chris and a middle-aged woman emerged from the room. "Hi Rachel. My name is Candace I'm the judge overseeing your case. Would you mind coming in and talking to me for a few minutes?"

"Can Elizabeth come with me?" She asked softly.

"I'm afraid I have to speak to you alone." Candace said firmly. "Your Mom can wait out here."

"She's not…" Rachel began before shaking her head. "Okay." She said, standing up to follow her into her chambers.

"Do you want something to drink?" Candace asked as she led Rachel to the chairs in the corner of the room.

Rachel shook her head as she sat down, tucking her legs underneath her.

"So Rachel can you tell me about what happened with your step-father?" Candace asked her gently.

Rachel took in a deep breath. "Don't you already know? From the police report and hospital file…"

"I know the details." Candace affirmed. "I want to know from you how you're handling everything that's happened. When I'm handling cases with minors I like to know how they feel, not just what their parents think they feel."

Rachel shrugged. "I guess I'm okay."

"Based on what I've heard from your parents you're not okay." Candace said gently. "It's okay to not be okay with this. It's okay to want your mom here with you."

"She's not my mom." Rachel replied angrily. "She's my step-mother, and she's only being nice to me because she feels bad for me."

"Oh." Candace replied, her eyes scanning the file in front of her. "Of course, I'm sorry Elizabeth Corday is listed as your step-mother. I was given the impression that she was your mother. She had very good things to say about you in her statement."

Rachel looked up, her eyes wide. "Really?"

Candace nodded. "She made it very clear that you're wanted in her home, it didn't seem like pity to me."

Rachel crossed her arms around herself, trying to protect herself from the tension in the room. "I want to live with her and my Dad." She finally said after several minutes.

"Your mother, Jennifer Greene-Simon, has full custody right now according to your file." Candace observed. "Is she going to be here?"

Rachel nodded. "She said she'd be here by noon."

"So she won't be here before the hearing." Candace observed. "Is there a reason you don't want to live with your mother?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't want to go back to that house." She said quietly.

"Your mother has expressed interest in maintaining full custody." Candace said gently. "Generally I don't like to change custody rulings without reason for your safety, or agreement from both parents."

"Please don't make me go back to her." Rachel said softly. "I can't go back to her."

"Did your Mom hurt you?" Candace asked softly.

Rachel sighed. "Not intentionally." She admitted. "She just doesn't think about me. When she makes big decisions they're always about her."

"And your Dad?" Candace asked, as she took notes in the file in front of her.

Rachel sat quietly for a few minutes. "He would do anything for me." She said finally. "He's never once let me feel like I needed to do something for him that wasn't actually for me."

"Okay." Candace noted. "It says here that your father has a GBM, that's a type of brain tumor isn't it?" Rachel nodded. "How has that impacted you?"

Rachel shrugged. "He's always made sure I've understood what was happening, and he's let me make all of my decisions about what I'm there for, and what I'm not there for. I never really felt like it changed anything."

"Alright." Candace nodded with a smile. "I don't have any other questions. Do you have any questions for me?"

Rachel shrugged before sitting quietly for a few minutes. Finally she looked up, tears streaming down her face. "Craig is going to be there?" She asked through a hiccup.

Candace nodded. "He's going to have to testify as well."

"Will there be security there?" Rachel asked softly.

Candace's face softened as she nodded. "You'll be safe Rachel. Your parents will be with you the whole time, and Craig won't be able to hurt you."

Rachel sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"I'll see you in the courtroom." Candace said with a smile.

* * *

Rachel was sitting anxiously in the courtroom, her leg twitching nervously. The judge had left several minutes ago to make a decision regarding custody.

"Rachel everything's going to be fine." Elizabeth said softly as she watched Rachel's leg move anxiously.

Rachel shook her head. "What if she doesn't give Dad custody?"

"She will Rach." Elizabeth said firmly as she glanced over to see Ella climbing up Mark's chest, her hands grasped firmly around his shirt collar. "He's going to get custody."

Rachel was about to respond when they heard the bailiff firmly state "All rise." As Candace returned to the room.

As soon as everyone was sitting again Candace opened the file in front of her. "I would first like to address the criminal charges against Mr. Simon." She said quickly. "These charges will continue on to the state court house as guilt will not be determined in family court. When it comes to the matter of a restraining order, following the proceedings of this session, Mr. Simon is not to be within 100 yards of Ms. Rachel Greene, nor is he to initiate contact with her in any form. Doing so will result in a felony punishable by up to four thousand dollars in fine as well as prison time."

Rachel relaxed slightly as she felt Elizabeth's hand grab her own.

"My knowledge as gained throughout this hearing will be presented to the judge who will conduct the criminal proceedings next month." Candace completed her thought. "Now, onto the question of custody for Rachel Greene. While Rachel has expressed a certain interest in custody being transferred to her father, I am not comfortable doing so at this time. That being said, I have decided to make no changes in her current custody arrangement. Full custody remains with Jennifer Greene-Simon."

Rachel's eyes widened in shock.

Elizabeth watched as Mark began to speak quickly with Chris.

"Justice Simpson, may I speak with you at the bench with my client?"

Candace nodded and Rachel watched as her father went up to the front of the room while Elizabeth's hand tightened around her own.

"Could you please explain to my client why you felt that you were unable to grant him full custody of his daughter?" Chris said as soon as they arrived.

"Mr. Greene." Candace began. "I understand that this is hard to hear, but I am not comfortable giving you full custody of your daughter while your life is on the line. Rachel has many things she has to adjust to, but making her change custody to an in-stable parent does not seem like a wise decision."

Mark's eyes darkened in anger. "I have a brain tumor, it is not progressing and has a high potential for my current treatment to put me in remission for several years, far beyond Rachel turning eighteen. There is no greater risk of me not being here in three years than there is for her mother."

"I'm sorry Mr. Greene." Candace replied. "You'll have to work out your daughter's living situation with your ex-wife."

It was then that Jennifer approached the stand. "You should have custody Mark." She said tiredly.

Mark raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"Rachel wants you, I don't know why I thought forcing her to live with me was a good idea." Jennifer said softly. "I was watching her, and she looks so afraid. I don't want to be the reason our daughter is that afraid of anything. My husband has already hurt her more than I can repair. You should have custody."

"Are you sure Mrs. Greene-Simon?" Candace asked impatiently.

Jennifer nodded. "I just want her to feel safe. She feels safe with you and Elizabeth."

"All of your parental rights will be terminated if you ask for custody to be given to Mr. Greene." Candace informed her seriously.

After a few more minutes of discussion everyone returned to their seats. Mark having moved to right next to Rachel.

"After a brief discussion with both parties, I have decided that my decision was not made with the best information available." Candace said tiredly. "Based on the request of both Mr. Greene and Mrs. Greene-Simon full custody of Rachel Greene is going to be transferred to Mark Greene. This transfer means the relinquishing of all parental rights by Jennifer Greene-Simon."

The judge continued to talk but Rachel couldn't hear anything she was saying. She suddenly felt a huge weight lifted from her as she looked at her dad in relief. "Thank you." She whispered quietly. "Thank you so much."

"I wasn't about to give you up without a fight bug." Mark assured her as he pulled her into a hug. "If this is what you want your mother and I both want it for you."

"This is what I want I promise." Rachel said as she smiled through the tears running down her face.

"Welcome to the family, officially." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Thank you Elizabeth." Rachel said after a minute. "You've done more for me than I deserved."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You deserve to be loved Rachel. It doesn't matter what you do, you're Mark's daughter. You're always going to deserve love from your parents."

Rachel nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

Mark smiled as he watched his wife and daughter interact. "Let's go." He said as he took Ella from Elizabeth. "I've got a couple of beautiful daughters to spend Thanksgiving with this weekend."


	21. Chapter 21

"I know I said I'd do anything to help out, but tofurkey?" Charles Greene asked as he pulled the package from the fridge.

"Rachel's a vegetarian." Elizabeth said with a smirk from where she was sitting at the counter preparing a salad. "We're going to have real turkey as well, don't worry."

Charles smirked. "I guess I'll have that to be thankful for."

"You wanted to come Father." She reminded him with a small laugh. "If I recall it had something to do with not wanting to be here for Christmas when Mother's here."

"Of course." Charles feigned remembrance. "Avoiding your mother is always amongst my top priorities."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I would love to have you here for Christmas Daddy, but if you and Mother can't both be here to enjoy it with me and my family then I'm glad you're here for the weekend."

Charles set down the pan he had pulled out of the cupboard. "Would you really like me to be here for Christmas?" He asked in surprise.

"Of course." Elizabeth replied earnestly. "This is the first Christmas Mark and I are going to get to spend with both Rachel and Ella. We'd love to have you and mother here as well."

"Well I'll have to look at my schedule at the hospital, but I'm going to seriously consider it." Charles replied as he moved over to kiss his daughter on the forehead. "It's good to see you so happy Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded. "It's good to feel this happy." She assured him.

"So how are things going with Rachel?" Charles asked as he went back to working on the food.

Elizabeth sighed. "It's nice to know she's safe." She admitted. "She still seems so unsettled though. She knows she can't be taken away, and that Craig is currently awaiting criminal charges, but she can't seem to settle down. I just want to know how to fix this."

Charles nodded. "You were the same way you know." He said softly.

"Daddy." Elizabeth said quietly.

"You were so scared to go back to school after it happened. I wanted to destroy him for what he did to you." Charles said as he sat down next to her. "You were so broken Elizabeth, I just wanted to make it all better."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You couldn't have done anything to fix it." She said quietly.

Charles nodded. "Exactly."

Elizabeth sighed. "She needs time."

"Yes." Charles affirmed.

"Thanks Daddy." She said softly. "For everything."

"Of course sweetheart." He assured her before getting up to continue working on the food.

A few minutes later Mark came into the room, Ella hoisted onto his hip, and a tray in his other hand. "How's the food coming?" He asked with a smile.

"It should be done by four." Elizabeth assured him. "How's the game?"

"It should be done by four." Mark replied with a smirk. "Do you want help with this?" He asked her, clearly concerned.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Just enjoy the game with Rachel."

Mark laughed. "We're losing terribly. I'm not going to enjoy the game anymore from in there than I will in here." He said as he set Ella in her highchair. "What can I do to help?"

"Honestly I am in desperate need of a back massage." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"On it." Mark replied with a smirk as he moved to stand behind her. "After this though, I'm peeling the potatoes."

Elizabeth sighed. "Alright." She feigned resistance. "If you insist."

Mark laughed. "You hate peeling potatoes."

"I know." Elizabeth replied with a smirk. "But it makes me feel better about making you do all the things I hate if I pretend I'm going to do them."

Charles laughed from across the kitchen. "You really have this marriage thing down more than your mother and I ever did."

Elizabeth smirked. "It's not all that easy." She admitted. "We've worked hard on this."

Mark laughed as he pressed a kiss against the top of Elizabeth's head. "I of course haven't had to work that hard, she's practically perfect, I'm the one who causes all the trouble."

"Mark." Elizabeth replied exasperatedly.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized as he moved towards the sink with a bag of potatoes.

The room sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Charles moved towards Ella. "How is my gorgeous granddaughter doing?" He asked as he picked her up from the chair.

"Oh, Daddy…" Elizabeth began before Ella began to whimper. She hoisted herself from the stool she was on and moved to take her daughter. "She's just shy." She tried to explain.

"I'm her grandfather." Charles protested.

Elizabeth nodded as she felt Ella bury her face into her shoulder. "I know." Elizabeth affirmed. "She just doesn't feel comfortable around anyone she's not very familiar with."

"How old is she?" Charles asked curiously as he moved back to the counter where he began to continue prepping dinner.

"She's one and a half." Mark replied for Elizabeth, sensing the tension that was rising between the two.

"Shouldn't she be talking?" Charles asked curiously.

That was all it took for Elizabeth to snap. "I'll be back." She said bitterly as she handed Ella to Mark before leaving the room.

"What did I…?" Charles tried to question before Mark stopped him.

"I don't know if Elizabeth told you about what happened with Ella earlier this year." Mark began quietly. Charles nodded in response, but didn't say anything. "Ella has been having speech issues, she can talk, and she does occasionally, but it's inconsistent. We've been working with her pediatrician and the pediatric neurologist at the hospital. They don't see any sign of brain injury or damage and they're fairly certain it's a phase she'll grow out of, but Elizabeth is still very concerned." He explained as he put Ella back in her highchair.

Charles looked at him with wide-eyes. "So she's alright?"

Mark nodded. "Nothing is wrong, other than a bit of anxiety on both Ella and Elizabeth's part."

Charles sighed. "That's good." He affirmed. The two worked on dinner in silence for nearly half an hour before Charles spoke up. "You take good care of her."

"I will." Mark replied, not making eye contact.

Charles shook his head. "That was not a request. It was a statement." Mark looked up in confusion. "You take good care of my daughter. Despite everything you two have gone through you still support her."

"Of course I do." Mark replied, sounding confused. "I wouldn't ever hurt her intentionally, I do it on accident far too frequently."

Charles laughed. "Thank you." He said sincerely. "For taking care of Elizabeth."

Mark nodded with a smile before the two of them both went back to working on the food.

* * *

"Mark can you get Ella some more potatoes?" Elizabeth asked as she felt her daughter's small hand grabbing at her arm.

Mark laughed as he saw the potatoes spread across his daughter's body and his wife's shirt. "Are you sure she needs more?" He asked as he got up to get a wet towel.

Elizabeth sighed as she looked down to see the potatoes on her sleeve. "I guess she's full."

"I can clean her up." Rachel offered quietly.

Mark smiled and Elizabeth nodded in response. "Thanks bug." Mark affirmed as Rachel picked up Ella from her highchair.

As soon as Rachel was out of earshot Charles spoke up. "So what's the plan for her?" He asked curiously.

Elizabeth choked slightly on her food. "Excuse me?" She asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Is she staying?" Charles replied with yet another question.

"Of course she's staying." Elizabeth said harshly. "She's Mark's daughter, which means she's part of this family."

Charles' eyebrows rose in surprise. "I just assumed after everything that happened you wouldn't want her to be…"

"She lives here." Elizabeth replied angrily. "She deserves to be here just as much as Ella."

Mark looked at Elizabeth sympathetically. He knew that Rachel was a sore spot with both of her parents, and he appreciated how much Elizabeth had worked to keep Rachel from feeling that.

"Yes but after all that's happened I just assumed you wouldn't want…" Charles tried to begin again.

Elizabeth shook her head before pushing herself away from the table. "I'm not having this conversation." She said tersely before getting up to go upstairs.

"We're working on figuring out a long term plan." Mark finally interjected. "Rachel will be staying with us permanently, as a part of this family, at your daughter's request."

"Of course." Charles said softly, unable to make eye contact.

Mark sighed before standing up. "I'm going to go check on Elizabeth." He excused himself before heading up the stairs. He briefly stuck his head into the door of the bathroom to find Rachel giving Ella a bath. "Everything alright?" He asked with a small smirk as he watched Ella splash Rachel with her bathwater.

Rachel smirked. "Yep. A bit damp, but everything's fine."

"Good." Mark allowed before heading toward his and Elizabeth's bedroom. The door was shut, and he knew from the noise it had made when she had slammed it several minutes earlier that she was probably hoping to be left alone. Sighing, Mark knocked gently on the door. "Elizabeth?" He asked softly.

"What?" Elizabeth's voice replied, indicating how tense she really was.

"I'm coming in." Mark said as he gently opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw Elizabeth sitting on the floor. "Are you okay?" He asked as he quickly moved towards her.

Elizabeth sighed. "I knocked some of your medication off the dresser. I was trying to pick it up… but I guess I can't."

Mark smiled sympathetically as he sat down next to her. "Don't worry about it." He said as he gently kissed her. "I've got it."

"You probably shouldn't take any of the pills that fell out of the bottle." Elizabeth said tiredly. "I haven't cleaned in here in ages."

Mark laughed. "Thanks for the tip." He said as he poured the loose pills from his hand into the trash can. "I'm sorry about your Dad." He said after a few minutes.

Elizabeth winced. "I don't want to talk about it." She said tiredly.

"That's fine." He allowed. "Let me help you up."

Elizabeth groaned as he helped her up from the ground. "Thanks." She said softly as she sat down on the bed.

"Can I get you anything?" Mark asked as he placed the pill bottles back on the dresser.

She shook her head for a moment before she spoke. "Will you stay with me?"

Mark smiled. "Always." He assured her as he joined her on the bed.

"Thank you." She said after a few moments.

"For what?" Mark asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything."

Mark smiled as he pressed his lips into her curls. "It's been my pleasure."

* * *

After Elizabeth had drifted off to sleep Mark looked at the clock and saw it was only a few minutes after eight. Gently he extracted himself from the bed as to not wake Elizabeth before he left the room, closing the door softly behind himself.

After finding Ella's room empty he made his way down the stairs finding Charles, Rachel, and Ella sitting in the living room. Charles who was sitting on the large armchair was glancing through the stack of medical journals that had taken permanent residence on the coffee table, while Rachel and Ella sat on the couch watching the videotape of the parade from earlier that day.

"Hey." He greeted his daughters softly as he slid onto the couch next to them.

Ella grinned as she climbed onto her father's lap. "Daddy." She said softly as she settled into his arms.

"Hi Ella." He greeted her with a kiss to her forehead. "How's the parade?" Ella giggled but just pointed at the screen in response. Mark sighed. "How are you doing Rach?" He asked after a few moments.

Rachel shrugged as she adjusted so that her head was resting on his shoulder. "I'm okay."

Mark smiled as he wrapped one of his arms around her. "I know you aren't." He said softly. "You can tell me what you're thinking you know."

Rachel shook her head. "I don't want to think about it."

Mark looked at her and saw that she had visibly paled. He looked around the room for a moment before making his decision. "Charles would you mind watching Ella for an hour or so?" He asked abruptly. "I'd like to take Rachel out for a bit."

Charles looked up at him in surprise. "I'd be happy to."

"She should fall asleep fairly soon." Mark said as he stood up, Ella still in his arms. "She may cry for a bit, but if you ask her some questions about pretty much anything she'll calm down soon enough."

Rachel was watching the scene with interest. "Dad it's fine…"

"Go get your coat and boots on." Mark replied as he handed Ella to Charles. "I'll have my pager on, and Elizabeth is asleep upstairs." Ella looked at both of them apprehensively as she was transferred to her grandfather's lap. "Ella baby this is Grandad, he's going to put you to bed tonight. You should pick out a story for him to read you."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Charles asked, sounding as apprehensive as Ella looked.

Mark shook his head. "I'll be back." He said as he pulled on his own boots and coat. "Page me if there's a problem." He said, leading Rachel outside and closing the door behind them.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as she followed him as he quickly descended the stairs

"Come on." Mark said as he began walking down the street.

They walked for nearly fifteen minutes before Rachel grabbed his arm. "Dad where are we going?" She asked, this time her face was filled with fear.

"Oh honey." Mark said sympathetically. "I'm not trying to scare you." He assured her quickly. "We're almost there."

Rachel nodded, but moved her hand to his and held on tightly. A few minutes later they were approaching a brightly lit diner. "Dad we already ate." Rachel said, her eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"Well do you want to talk outside or inside?" Mark said with a smirk.

Rachel sighed as she followed him into the building, he immediately went to the booth in the back corner and sat down, and she sat across from him. A waitress approached the table fairly quickly and Mark ordered a basket of fries and two chocolate shakes.

They sat in silence until after the food was set in front of them.

After Mark had eaten a few fries Rachel finally spoke. "Why are we here?" She asked impatiently.

"Because we need to talk." Mark said simply.

"I don't want to talk about this." Rachel replied anxiously.

"Rachel we've been doing this for weeks." Mark replied immediately. "You close up to me and Elizabeth and you are clearly unhappy with the situation. I need you to speak with me, honestly speak with me."

Rachel shook her head as she stared at the shake in front of her. "I'm fine."

"Rachel you aren't fine." Mark tried again, but he was only greeted with silence.

They sat across from each other in silence for another thirty minutes before Mark sighed. "Alright." He finally allowed. "If we're not going to do this, let's go home."

Rachel quickly got up and walked out of the diner. Mark pulled several bills from his wallet and left them on the table before following her. "Rach!" He called after her as he watched her break into a run. "Rachel wait!" He tried again as he began to jog after her.

They were over halfway home when Rachel stopped and turned around, tears streaming down her face. "Why?" She asked him angrily.

Mark caught up with her and stopped in confusion. "Why what?" He asked her, trying to catch his breath.

"Why do you care?" Rachel asked angrily.

"Rachel…" Mark tried to calm her down.

Rachel shook her head. "Don't do this." She said angrily. "Don't act like you can fix this. You can't fix this. You can't fix me. So why are you trying?"

"Rachel I…" Mark tried again.

"I just want you and Elizabeth and everyone else to leave me alone." Rachel cried angrily. "Because if one more person tries to fix me I'm going to explode."

"Rachel I don't want to fix you." Mark said quickly. "I don't want you to feel like I see you as a problem I need to solve. I don't."

Rachel shook her head. "Then why are we out here?"

"Because you deserve a safe place to express this." Mark said calmly. "I know Charles makes you feel uncomfortable, I wanted to make sure you're okay."

Rachel shrugged. "I'm not. You know that."

Mark nodded. "I do."

"He treats me like I ruined Elizabeth's life. Like me being there is such a terrible thing. Like I am the reason for everything." She said angrily. "I know I hurt Ella, I know I hurt you and Elizabeth, I know I ruined everything."

Mark shook his head. "You didn't ruin anything." He assured her softly.

"If it weren't for me everything would be okay." Rachel protested.

Mark laughed. "Bug everything is always going to be a mess." He said with a small smile. "In the long run the little things aren't going to mean anything."

Rachel shook her head. "I don't make small mistakes. I make huge ones. It's my fault you and Mom broke up. It's my fault Ella overdosed. It's my fault that I can't live with Mom and Craig anymore. It's my fault I have to live with you. It's my fault…"

"No." Mark stopped her suddenly. "I love you Rachel, and I would do anything to make this guilt go away, but sweetheart you cannot blame yourself for things you had little or no control over. Especially not forever."

Rachel finally looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "I am so sorry."

Mark shook his head as she threw herself into his arms. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, not anymore. You've done everything you possibly could have to fix the mistakes you made. You need to forgive yourself now."

Rachel nodded as she held onto him tightly. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed." Mark assured her. "Let's go home, it's cold out here."


	22. Chapter 22

Elizabeth woke up to her husband slamming the bathroom door shut. "Mark?" She asked tiredly as she sat up. It wasn't for another moment when she heard him begin to throw up that she realized why the door had slammed. She sighed as she got out of bed before moving to just outside the bathroom door. "Mark?" He asked again as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mark's voice replied tiredly.

Elizabeth opened the door and smiled sympathetically at her husband who sat on the floor. "You doing alright?" She asked him softly as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Mark apologized in response.

Elizabeth shook her head. "It's okay." She assured him. "How are you feeling?"

Mark sighed. "I've been better." He admitted softly.

"Did you take Zofran?" Elizabeth asked him as she got up to wet a washcloth.

Mark shook his head. "I don't want to have to take it every morning."

Elizabeth smiled sympathetically as she pressed the washcloth against his forehead. "I know you don't but you should if it means…"

Mark shook his head once more. "I'll be fine in about an hour." He assured her as he took her hand in his. "The Zofran will just make me feel tired longer."

Elizabeth sighed. "Okay." She allowed quietly. "I'm going to go check on Ella, do you need anything?"

"No." Mark replied with a small smile.

"I'll be back." She promised, squeezing his hand gently before heading to check on their daughter.

She slowly opened the door to the nursery and found Ella sitting in her crib babbling to herself. Elizabeth smiled as she heard Ella cycle through the few words that she knew. She watched her quietly for a few moments before speaking herself. "Hey baby." She greeted her with a smile. Ella turned quickly as she heard her mother's voice. "Good morning." She said as she moved to lift her from her crib, groaning slightly as she rested Ella on her hip. "Do you want some breakfast?" She asked, earning an enthusiastic nod in response.

Elizabeth made her way to the kitchen and set Ella into her highchair. She was just finishing cutting a slice of banana bread into bite sized pieces when Rachel came into the room, directly walking to the pantry and pulling a box of Lucky Charms off from the top shelf.

"Morning Rachel." Elizabeth greeted her as Rachel sat down at the table with a bowl and a gallon of milk.

Rachel grunted in response, but didn't look up from her bowl.

"Rach, your Dad's not feeling well this morning, would you mind watching Ella for me?" Elizabeth asked after a few minutes.

"Is he okay?" Rachel asked, her head snapping up immediately in concern.

Elizabeth nodded. "Nothing bad, just some nausea from the medications he's on." She assured her. "He's got a shift starting in a few hours."

Rachel sighed in relief. "I can watch Ella." She replied.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said with a smile as she grabbed herself a slice of banana bread before going back up to her bedroom. When she opened the door she found Mark leaning over the bed, both of his hands supporting his weight as he tried to stand up. "Hey, let me help you." She said quickly as she put her food down on her nightstand before moving to help him sit down on the bed. "What's wrong."

"I'm sorry." Mark said tiredly as he stared at his hands in his lap.

Elizabeth sighed, pressing her lips against his forehead. "What's going on? Are you just nauseated or is something else going on?"

"I was just trying to get ready to go over to the hospital." Mark said softly.

"Your shift isn't for another three hours, you're fine." Elizabeth replied, clearly confused.

Mark didn't make eye contact as he spoke. "I woke up last night after what I think was a tonic seizure."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock. "When? Why didn't you wake me?"

"There's nothing you could have done…" Mark tried to insist.

She shook her head. "You should have told me sooner." She said tersely "Lie down." She insisted.

Mark looked at her with a questioning look. "What…?"

"Lie down so I can do an examination Mark." Elizabeth said tiredly.

"You don't need to…" Mark tried to stop her.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Either I do, or I take you to the ER and someone else can."

"Then take me." Mark said softly.

Elizabeth looked at him in concern. "What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm not letting you do this." Mark said quietly. "I love you, so so much, but I can't let you take responsibility for this."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Mark, I'm fine…"

"No." He insisted firmly. "I never want you to feel like you have to be more than my wife. You may be a doctor, but you don't have to be my doctor, especially when things aren't going well."

"Mark…" Elizabeth tried again.

"We both know I should get an MRI." Mark stopped her again. "I know this is scary Elizabeth but we need to know what's going on."

Elizabeth nodded as she took his hands in hers. "What can I do to help?" She asked after several minutes.

"I'm gonna need a shirt." Mark said with a small smile.

Elizabeth nodded before letting out a deep breath. "I can do that."

* * *

"Alright Mark, be sure to lay perfectly still." The MRI technician said into the microphone.

"Got it." Mark said, not moving other than to reply.

Elizabeth watched nervously from her seat in the imaging room as the scan results came in. She watched as his tumor came into view, looking the same as it had during the last scan. Then she saw it, another spot towards the back of the image. Her eyes widened, "Is that a hemorrhage?" She asked nervously.

The technician shrugged. "The Doctor will have to tell you what the scan says."

"Don't give me that bullshit." Elizabeth said angrily. "I'm a surgeon, I know the technicians can read these scans better than the average neurologist."

"I'm sorry." The technician said sympathetically. "I'll be sure to have the doctor come in as soon as possible."

Elizabeth was about to retaliate when Mark's voice sounded again. "The machine's been off for a few minutes am I done?"

"Yes Mark." Elizabeth replied, standing up and making her way into the room, helping him off the MRI table.

"How'd it look?" He asked her as she helped him into the wheelchair.

"Uh…" Elizabeth hesitated. "I wasn't really paying attention to the scan, I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" Mark asked as a nurse began to push his wheelchair back to his bed in the ER.

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm fine, I was just distracted by the baby."

"Is she kicking?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"How come you're so sure it's a girl?" Elizabeth asked as the nurse helped Mark back into his bed.

"Because I make excellent daughters." Mark replied tiredly.

Elizabeth watched him nervously. "How are you?"

"I've got this headache, I'm sure it's just a side effect." Mark replied with a small smile.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath. "I'm sure Doctor Callahan will be in shortly." She said anxiously.

Mark sighed as he rolled onto his side. "Can you ask Weaver or Susan to get me some Percocet? This headache is getting worse."

Elizabeth gently squeezed his hand before making her way out of the room. She was making her way to the front desk when she saw Susan. "Hey Susan!" She called as she watched the doctor sprint across the ER.

"Hey." She stopped, quickly turning so she was facing Elizabeth. "How's Mark doing?"

"Is Doctor Callahan on his way down?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

Susan shook her head. "He got called over to an Emergency craniotomy at Mercy, he won't be back for hours. I just assumed someone told you…" She began as she watched Elizabeth's face visibly pale. "Why? What's wrong?"

"When Mark was getting his MRI, I saw something towards the back of his brain, it looked like a hemorrhage." Elizabeth said softly. "The MRI tech said he was sending the scan up to Callahan's office, but if he's gone…"

"No one has seen it." Susan finished for her. "Is Mark cognitively stable?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "He says he has a headache, he's asking for Percocet."

Susan nodded. "Alright keep him awake, I'm going upstairs to get the scan results."

Elizabeth quickly made her way back to his room. "Mark?" She asked nervously as she saw him curled up in a ball on the gurney. He groaned weakly in response. "Mark sweetheart, I need you to wake up for me." She said softly as she sat down next to him. "Mark, you need to stay alert right now."

"What's going on?" Mark asked, clearly out of it as Elizabeth tried to get him to sit up.

"Mark come on." She said more firmly, her medical instincts starting to kick in. "You need to sit up and talk to me."

"Lizabeth I need painkillers." Mark said tiredly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not right now you don't. Not until Susan gets back down here with your MRI results."

"It hurts so bad." Mark said, beginning to cry.

Elizabeth nodded. "It's going to be alright, you're going to be alright." She said firmly. "I know it hurts and I know you're scared but this is the time to fight this."

Mark was still crying when Susan came running into the room, Doctor Weaver and Abby right behind her.

"Thank God." Susan said quietly when she saw Mark was still awake.

"Mark you've got an intracerebral hemorrhage." Weaver said as Abby began an IV. "You need a decompression surgery right now."

"Who is doing the surgery?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"Romano." Susan replied. "He's the only one available."

Elizabeth shook her head. "He's the best one." She corrected him. "Is anyone else scrubbing in?"

"Just the anesthesiologist." Weaver replied. "Romano's going solo."

"Okay." Elizabeth said nervously as she watched the pre-surgery sedation begin to take effect. "Mark I love you." She whispered softly as she gently pressed her lips against his. "You're going to be fine."

"Robert's upstairs scrubbing in. We're going to take Mark up to the OR. The surgery should start in about fifteen minutes." Abby said gently. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm going to go talk to Robert." She said softly before quickly heading to the elevators.

* * *

"Elizabeth." Robert said in surprise when she walked into the scrub room. "What are you doing in here?"

"What is your plan?" She asked quietly, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I'm going to try to do a simple aspiration." Robert said as he continued to wash his hands. "The scan looks like it should be clean."

"Don't forget to monitor his neurological function both during and after surgery." Elizabeth said nervously. "The tumor makes it less likely he'll respond well to any type of neurosurgery."

"I know." Robert replied, not looking at her.

"And his medication list is in his chart, the sooner he gets back on the medications the better the chances he won't have any withdrawal side effects." Elizabeth insisted.

"I know." Robert said as he began to dry his hands, beginning to lose his patience. "Is there anything else you think I don't know?" He asked harshly before looking up at her.

Elizabeth's eyes were shut tightly as she gripped onto the sink in front of her, looking like she was about to vomit.

"Lizzie?" Robert asked, immediately concerned. "Lizzie what's wrong?" He tried again before leading her into the hallway and having her sit down. "Lizzie talk to me." He insisted as he crouched down in front of her.

"If he dies…" Elizabeth began softly before Robert cut her off.

"I'm not going to let that happen." He said immediately. "I'm the best surgeon in this damn hospital and I am not going to let Mark die, you hear me?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "If… something goes wrong… I have to know. Don't wait or sugar coat it. Tell me."

"Of course." Robert assured her. "I'll find you myself the moment I know anything."

* * *

Hours later, Rachel and Ella were sitting on the floor of Elizabeth's office, several coloring books spread across the floor in front of them and at least four dozen crayons scattered around the room. Rachel looked up nervously at Elizabeth who was sitting at her desk, clearly pretending to work on some filing.

"Is Dad gonna be alright?" She finally asked as she watched Elizabeth open a file for the fifth time before immediately shutting it again.

Elizabeth looked up at her in surprise. "I don't know." She replied honestly.

"He just… started bleeding?" Rachel tried again.

Elizabeth sighed. "We won't know until after Robert's done with the surgery whether or not the hemorrhage was caused by the tumor or something else."

"But there's nothing we could have…" Rachel began again.

"Rachel, I'm sorry I need to get some air. Would you mind watching Ella?" Elizabeth cut her off.

Rachel nodded, causing Elizabeth to stand up and make her way into the hall, practically collapsing from exhaustion against the wall outside her office.

"Doctor Corday are you alright?" Shirley asked as she watched several tears wash down her face.

Elizabeth quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Shirley shook her head. "Don't be." She assured her quickly. "I just talked to Nancy who just switched out of the surgery, Mark is doing well, but the bleeding seems to be connected to the brain stem. Robert's working on making sure he stops as much of the bleeding as possible before closing."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you."

"He also wanted to know his neurosurgeon was contacted." Shirley said softly. "I know you went to New York for his surgery, but Robert would really like to talk to him."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath. "Doctor Burke at New York Neurological Network." She said immediately. "He's been updated regularly on Mark's condition but I haven't called him today."

"I can take care of that." Shirley assured her.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said tiredly.

"Hey I have a key to the on-call nurses' room, but no one is in there tonight." Shirley said softly. "You need to rest, for your sake and your baby's."

"I need to be available in case…" Elizabeth began to protest.

Shirley shook her head. "I'll tell Robert where you are, take the girls in there and get some sleep."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said softly. "Keep me updated."

"I will, I promise."


	23. Chapter 23

"Lizzie." Robert's voice sounded in her ears. "Lizzie wake up."

Elizabeth's eyes shot open. "What's wrong?" She asked forcefully.

"Come with me." Robert said softly, gesturing to Rachel and Ella who were still asleep.

Elizabeth nodded as she hoisted herself off from the bed with help from Robert before following him into the hallway. As soon as the door had closed behind them she questioned him again. "Robert what's wrong?"

"I cleared the bleeding." Robert said quickly. "The hemorrhage seems to have been caused by a blockage between Broca's and the brainstem. Mark's seizure this morning seemed to have broken the clot causing the bleeding."

"Is he okay?" Elizabeth asked him anxiously.

"He's in post-op." Robert replied as he nodded. "His vital signs were stable throughout the procedure, and there was no unusual brain activity. We'll have to keep monitoring him, but it looks very good."

Elizabeth sighed as she felt relief flood over her. "Thank God." She said softly as she sat down on the nearest bench.

"How are you feeling?" Robert asked, clearly concerned as he sat down next to her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. "I was so scared. Not that he wouldn't be okay, but that I wouldn't be okay without him."

Robert looked at his colleague sympathetically. "It's okay to be worried about yourself, and your kids Elizabeth." He assured her. "You might feel like you weren't scared that Mark wouldn't be okay, but every action you've taken since you brought him in this morning says something else entirely."

Elizabeth nodded slightly.

"What do you need?" Robert asked her softly.

Elizabeth sighed. "I need to go to the house, pick up some things for the girls, as well as Mark. I also have an appointment with Doctor McLucas this afternoon to check up on the baby."

"Write down a list of what you need. I'll send Doctor Lewis by your house to pick things up, you should go be with Mark in post-op." Robert said firmly.

Elizabeth nodded gratefully. "Thank you Robert."

Robert shook his head. "You tell anyone and I'll whale you."

* * *

Elizabeth sat in a chair next to Mark, one of her hands holding onto one of Mark's, the other resting gently on her stomach. She was nearly asleep when she felt him grip her hand tightly. "Mark?" She asked softly as she sat up in the chair. "Mark, can you hear me?"

Mark groaned as he tried to open his eyes.

Elizabeth quickly pressed the call button next to Mark's bed before moving so she was sitting on the bed next to him. "Mark if you can hear me squeeze my hand." She said firmly as she watched him move slightly. She sighed in relief when his hand gripped onto hers tightly.

Moments later Robert came into the room, Mark's chart in hand. "Is he awake?" He asked as he pulled his stethoscope from his neck.

Elizabeth nodded. "He hasn't said anything but he can hear us." She informed him quickly.

"Alright Mark I need you to open your eyes." Robert said as he pulled a safety pin from his pocket.

Mark moaned but opened them anyway. He winced as the light flooded into his eyes.

"It's too bright." Elizabeth said quickly as she watched his pupils contract quickly. "The tumor's made him much more sensitive to light."

Robert nodded as she flicked off the major overhead lights in the room before turning on a much dimmer lamp above Mark's bed. "Okay Mark, I'm going to test your pain response along your limbs. Just squeeze Elizabeth's hand if it's sharp."

Elizabeth kept a close watch on Robert and sighed with relief when Mark consistently squeezed her hand along with the pin-pricks. When Robert looked at her questioningly she nodded with a small smile.

Robert made a note on the chart before speaking again. "Alright Mark, I need you to try to talk to us. Can you start by counting to ten?"

Mark took several deep breaths before beginning to try to force out the words. "O-one." He said, sounding incredibly exhausted. "T-t-t-t…" He tried desperately before wincing slightly.

"Alright, let's try something easier." Robert stopped him gently. "Tell me your name." He requested as he wrote vigorously on his chart.

"Mark." He replied tiredly, closing his eyes tightly.

"Full name." Robert replied.

"Mark Greene." Mark said tiredly.

Robert nodded. "Your daughter's names are?"

"Rachel and Ella."

"Your wife's name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Where do you work?"

"County General Hospital."

"Where?"

"Chicago."

"Good." Robert affirmed. "Everything looks good." He told Elizabeth quietly. "I'll be back in about an hour to check-in. Page me if you need anything."

Elizabeth nodded before he left the room. She watched as Mark adjusted in the bed for several minutes before he opened his eyes to look at her. He smiled slightly before he spoke. "Hey." He said slowly.

"Hey yourself." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"I…I'm sorry." Mark tried to apologize.

Elizabeth shook her head softly. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Mark opened his mouth to try to say something before he moaned in pain and curled into a ball. Elizabeth quickly moved so she could see his face. "Mark, what hurts?" She asked insistently. "Point if you can't talk." Mark winced as he pointed to his abdomen. Elizabeth sighed. "You're probably hungry." She said softly. "I'll get Robert to set up a feeding tube."

Mark shook his head. "No." He said tersely.

Elizabeth looked at him sympathetically. "It's been days since you've gotten any nutrients in at this point. You need food."

"No." Mark repeated.

"Alright, you've got twenty-four hours." Elizabeth told him gently. "If you haven't eaten something by then, I'm hooking you up myself." Mark nodded before closing his eyes tightly.

Elizabeth sat quietly for several moments before speaking again. "I should go check on the girls…"

Mark shook his head. "Don't go." He said softly.

Elizabeth looked at him, tears forming in her eyes in response to his vulnerability. "Mark…"

"Please." Mark said, opening his eyes to meet hers. "I need you."

Elizabeth nodded, gently pressing her lips against his cheek. "I'll stay, I'll be here as long as you need me."

* * *

"Rachel, can you please silence your phone?" Elizabeth asked her quietly from across the room.

Mark had been moved from post-op to oncology for observation, where Susan had arranged for two guest beds and a pedes bed to be moved into the room, allowing Elizabeth to balance being there for Mark as well as taking care of Rachel and Ella.

"Why?" Rachel asked tiredly. "It's not like it's going to wake him up. He hasn't been awake long enough to say a full sentence all day."

Elizabeth glared at her. "Turn the sound off, or I'll take it." She said as she worked to change Ella into her pajamas.

Rachel rolled her eyes but turned the sound off anyway. "Why can't we stay at home?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I need to be here for your Father, and you and Ella can't stay at home alone until the trial is over." She said, clearly frustrated.

Rachel sighed as she pulled the blanket on her bed around her tighter. "Right." She said softly, putting her phone down next to her.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said tiredly. "I didn't mean…"She was trying to apologize when Ella grabbed onto her arm forcefully. She looked down to see her toddler pointing toward the door. Elizabeth turned and was shocked to see her mother on the other side of the door. "Rachel come get me if you or Mark need anything." She said as she picked up Ella before making her way to the hallway.

"Elizabeth…" Her mother began before she cut her off.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, her eyebrow furrowed in concern.

"I was at an Astronomy conference in New York, I wasn't planning on stopping by but my flight was cancelled. They offered to provide me with a free fight as well as the next flight to Heathrow International, so I decided to come see you." Isabelle explained quickly. "I got to your house and no one was there…"

Elizabeth sighed. "It's been a bit of a rough week." She said, looking behind her to see Mark shift slightly in his bed.

"I gathered." Isabelle replied quietly. "What's going on?"

"Mark had an intracerebral hemorrhage a couple of days ago." Elizabeth said, as if she were reciting it from a book. "He's doing well all things considered, but everything is a bit strained for the time being."

Isabelle looked at her daughter, her heart full of sympathy. "What can I do?" She asked her gently.

"I honestly don't know." Elizabeth replied just as quietly.

Isabelle nodded as she took her coat off. "How long have you been here?"

"I stopped by the house earlier today, but the girls have been here for almost two days now." Elizabeth said as she moved Ella so her weight wasn't pressing against her stomach.

"Let me take them back to the house, have them sleep in their own beds." Isabelle said firmly.

"Mother." Elizabeth said tiredly. "Ella won't sleep without Mark or I there, and Rachel's not going to want to be home without us."

"We'll be fine. I can take care of your children for twelve hours." Isabelle insisted, holding her arms out for Ella. Ella looked at her skeptically as Elizabeth graciously handed her to her grandmother.

Elizabeth sighed in relief when Ella didn't immediately panic. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Please Elizabeth, I'm happy to help." Isabelle said as she smiled at her granddaughter.

Elizabeth nodded before going back into the room, Isabelle following her with Ella in her arms. "Rachel, my Mother is going to take you and Ella home for the night." She said softly as she began to put Ella's things into the diaper bag.

Rachel sat up in her bed, looking at her with the eyebrow furrowed. "I'm not going with her." She said quietly.

Elizabeth looked at her in concern. "Rachel." She said softly. "You'll be fine. You're just going to go with my Mother to the house, and come back in the morning."

Rachel looked at her with her eyes narrowed. "I want to stay here with you."

"Rachel, let's go into the hallway to talk. I don't want to wake your father." Elizabeth said quietly.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not going."

Mark turned over and opened his eyes. "Hey." He said tiredly. "Where are you going?"

Elizabeth smiled as she moved so he could see her. "Hey." She greeted him back. "I need to finish talking to my Mother and then I'll be back."

"Your Mother?" Mark asked, clearly confused.

Elizabeth smirked. "Yeah. I'll be back." She said before ushering Rachel and Isabelle into the hallway. "Rachel I need you to go with my Mother. I know you're nervous about being away from your Father and I, but I promise you'll be fine."

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not going."

"What's going on?" Isabelle asked, clearly confused.

"Uh…" Elizabeth began awkwardly, not knowing how to explain the situation without violating Rachel's privacy. "Rachel was in an altercation with someone her Mother knows. The situation got very… intense, and Rachel's been with Mark or I since it happened."

Rachel looked down at her shoes, not wanting to make eye contact with either of the women in front of her.

"Rachel, I'm sorry that someone hurt you." Isabelle said gently. "I promise you that we're going to just go home so you can sleep in your own bed, and come back here in the morning."

Rachel didn't look up, but she nodded slightly. "Okay." She whispered so quietly she wasn't sure anyone heard her.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said softly. "You can call or page me if you need anything." She told both Rachel and her mother seriously. "Rachel knows Ella's bedtime routine, and can help you find anything you need. The bed in the office is currently covered in paperwork, feel free to stay in our room." She continued her instructions.

"We'll be fine." Isabelle assured her.

"Okay." Elizabeth nodded. "Rachel, come get your things." She instructed her quietly as she opened the door.

Elizabeth gave Rachel the diaper bag after she had finished packing her own bag. "Call if you need anything." She said once more.

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

"You'll be fine." Mark's voice joined the conversation. "I'll see you… I'll see… I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay Daddy." Rachel said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow." She replied before leaving with Isabelle and Ella.

Elizabeth sighed as she sat down next to Mark. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He replied, clearly strained.

"Mark." Elizabeth replied anxiously. "You had an intracerebral hemorrhage."

"I know."

"So how are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked again.

Mark groaned as he tried to sit up. "I don't know." He replied honestly.

"Okay." Elizabeth affirmed gently. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Mark shook his head. "I would… I wouldn't… I wouldn't keep it down."

"You've got fourteen more hours." Elizabeth reminded him softly.

Mark nodded. "So your mom?" He asked with a half-smile.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not now. I don't want to even think about that right now." She said tensely. "I need to get some sleep, and so do you."

"Okay…but we're talking later." Mark said with a smile.

Elizabeth nodded before pressing her lips against his. "Get some rest.


	24. Chapter 24

A week later Mark was at home again. Isabelle had decided since it was already so close to Christmas that she would stay through the holiday's to help Elizabeth get ready for the baby, and Elizabeth was reaching the end of her rope.

"Mother I swear if you ask me about the nursey one more time today I will kick you out of the house." Elizabeth said angrily as she stirred a pot of oatmeal.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "It's still morning Elizabeth, and you need to be preparing the baby's room. You're due in less than a month and you have nothing ready for this child."

"All of Ella's old things are in the attic. We'll put the baby in the bassinette in our room for the first little while. We've got everything we need." Elizabeth replied as she slammed the pot of oatmeal onto the counter.

"You don't even know if the baby is a boy or a girl. How are you supposed to prepare for that?" Isabelle replied as she pulled bowls out of the cupboard.

Elizabeth clenched her fists, knowing her patience was running out. "We didn't find out with Ella and everything worked out fine."

"Because I went shopping when I got here. You had nothing for my granddaughter when I got here." Isabelle pointed out.

"I can't do this." Elizabeth said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Elizabeth." He mother called after her as she began to slowly ascend the staircase. "Elizabeth!"

Rachel walked into the room, a smirk on her face. "What did you do?" She asked knowingly as she served herself a bowl of oatmeal.

"I just suggested that we should go shopping for the baby." Isabelle replied, clearly confused. "And now she's mad again."

Rachel laughed. "She's stressed enough without adding shopping on top of everything else. The baby is going to be fine."

Isabelle smiled in response. "How did you get to know my daughter so well?"

Rachel shrugged. "Elizabeth's done a lot for me."

Isabelle nodded. "She cares about people, so much." She affirmed. "Sometimes I wonder if she's actually my daughter."

Rachel smirked but didn't reply.

"So what are your plans for today?" Isabelle changed the subject.

Rachel shrugged again. "I don't really have any."

"Isn't school still in session?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"I… I haven't really gone to school in a while." Rachel admitted quietly.

"Why not?" Isabelle asked, clearly taken aback by the confession.

Rachel awkwardly avoided eye contact. "No one has really paid enough attention to me to notice." She replied. "Mom didn't care enough to put me back in school when I moved there… and since I got back everything's been kind of crazy."

"What does that mean?" Isabelle asked curiously. "Elizabeth keeps saying things have been intense or a bit scary, but what is going on?"

Rachel stiffened, gripping her spoon anxiously. "Uh… my step-father did some things to me." She muttered softly. "He's going to prison for it."

Isabelle's brow furrowed slightly, but she maintained her composure. "I'm sorry Rachel." She said sincerely. "Whatever happened, you didn't deserve it."

Rachel shrugged.

Isabelle sat quietly for several moments before speaking again. "Elizabeth loves you, you know that right?"

Rachel looked up at her, her eyes narrowed. "Not like she loves Ella."

Isabelle shook her head with a small smile. "Rachel, she sees you as her daughter."

"No." Rachel replied quietly. "I don't want her to. I don't need her to."

Isabelle put her hand on her shoulder gently. "I didn't tell you that to upset you. I'm sorry if it did."

Rachel shrugged away. "I just don't like people getting close to me."

"Elizabeth won't hurt you." Isabelle said gently.

Rachel nodded. "I know." She assured her. "I just don't like people caring about me."

Isabelle was about to reply when Elizabeth came back into the room, Ella on her hip. "Hello Ella." Isabelle greeted her granddaughter as she took her from Elizabeth. Ella smiled as she rested her head against her grandmother's shoulder.

Elizabeth pulled out a plastic bowl from the cupboard and scooped a small portion of oatmeal into it before grabbing a banana and chopping it into slices on top of the cereal. "Could you put Ella in the high chair?" She asked quietly.

Isabelle placed Ella in the high chair before taking the bowl and spoon from Elizabeth. She began to feed Ella as she watched Elizabeth sit down gingerly on one of the kitchen stools. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked softly.

Elizabeth nodded with her eyes closed. "The baby's just pressing against my spine."

Isabelle smiled knowingly. "That's all you ever did." She said with a laugh. "For the last two months of my pregnancy you rested along my spine."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I don't know how that's helpful."

Rachel smirked as she put her bowl in the sink. "I can take care of Ella this afternoon if you want." She offered quietly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "It's fine. I'm not going…"

"That would be great Rachel." Isabelle cut Elizabeth off. "I'd like to take Elizabeth shopping."

Elizabeth glared across the room. "Mother…"

"Elizabeth, I'm going to take you out to help me pick up Christmas presents for your children." Isabelle stopped her again. "I'm allowed to buy things for my grandchildren for the holiday. I don't know what they need and I'd really like your help."

Elizabeth sighed. "Even if I wanted to go, I need to stay here with Mark."

"No you don't." Mark's voice sounded as he entered the room. "Go with your Mom."

"Mark." Elizabeth said exasperatedly as she got up from her seat. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I'm fine." Mark assured her as she led her to a kitchen chair, before sitting down next to him. He looked at her clearly nervous expression. "I promise you, I will be fine." He said before gently pressing his lips against hers. "Rachel and I will stay here and watch some movies with Ella."

"You're supposed to be observed for at least another forty-eight hours." Elizabeth replied, clearly anxious.

Mark smirked. "I'm sure Rachel can observe me." He said with a wink in his eldest daughter's direction. "Besides if anything happens we can page or call you."

Elizabeth sighed. "Mark…"

"I'm fine." He assured her once again. "You need to get out of the house."

Elizabeth rubbed her hands across her face. "I just don't want Rachel to feel responsible if anything happens." She said softly.

"I will call you if anything worth mentioning happens." Rachel replied honestly. "We'll be fine Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sat in silence for a few moments before she replied. "Okay. I'll go." She finally conceded.

* * *

"Elizabeth what can I get you for the baby?" Isabelle asked insistently as they roamed a baby boutique in the mall.

Elizabeth sighed. "We're not going to buy anything for the baby until after he or she gets here." She reminded her.

"Elizabeth." Isabelle said sternly. "I'm going to buy a Christmas present for that baby with or without your opinion. You can either tell me what you'd like or I can pick something by myself."

"Honestly Mother." Elizabeth said, clearly exasperated. "We don't need anything."

"How about a car seat?" Isabelle suggested as they entered an aisle lined with car seats and strollers.

"We still have Ella's infant car seat so we won't need two for about a year." Elizabeth replied.

"What about a double stroller? That way you can take both Ella and the new baby out." Isabelle suggested.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Ella's not a big fan of her stroller anyway. She'd rather walk or have Mark or I carry her."

Isabelle rolled her eyes as they turned onto the next aisle. In front of them were piles of receiving blankets. She quickly scanned the piles and found a soft white blanket. "Let me buy you this." Isabelle insisted. "The baby deserves to have something of its own from the day it's born. It's okay to not want to buy lots of things until you know what the baby needs, but it's also okay to get excited about this baby."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm not." She admitted quietly.

"Elizabeth?" Isabelle asked, immediately concerned.

"I'm not excited for this baby." Elizabeth repeated. "I'm so worried that I'll have to raise this baby without my husband, that this baby will never know its Father." She continued as tears began to form in her eyes.

Isabelle was about to respond when an employee rounded the corner. "Hello ladies. Can I help you find anything?" She asked cheerfully before noticing the tears Elizabeth was now wiping from her eyes. "Oh… I'm sorry…"

"We're fine." Isabelle assured her quickly. "Thank you though." She said with a stern expression that caused the employee to excuse herself from the situation. "Elizabeth…" Isabelle began after she looked back to her daughter.

"I don't want to talk about this here." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Then we won't." Isabelle assured her. "Why don't you go get us a table at that sandwich restaurant? I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

"Mother please don't buy the store…" Elizabeth said anxiously.

"I won't." She replied sternly. "Now you go. I'll see you soon."

Elizabeth sighed before making her way out of the store and to the restaurant. "Table for two." She requested quietly when she reached the usher's stand.

"Table or booth?" The usher asked as she grabbed two menus.

"Table." Elizabeth replied before following the usher to the table. "My mother will be here in a few minutes to join me." She told her before she walked back to the front of the restaurant.

Elizabeth flipped through the menu without much thought until her mother arrived, placing several shopping bags below the table.

"Mother I told you not…" Elizabeth began before Isabelle cut her off.

"I just bought some presents for my grandchild. Don't worry about it." She assured her. "I would, however, like to worry about you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I shouldn't have told you."

"Elizabeth, you shouldn't be this scared, not about this." Isabelle said gently. "Do you remember at your wedding? You told your father and I that you weren't scared of being with Mark, but you were scared of being without Mark. You've been given so much time with him since then, and you'll have time with him for much, much, longer."

"You don't know that." Elizabeth replied anxiously. "We don't know how much longer he'll be here. We thought that the trial was going to help him stay for years, but after the hemorrhage, I realized he could be gone at any moment."

"Oh darling." Isabelle said sympathetically. "That's true no matter what. With or without cancer, we can't guarantee that anyone will be here the next moment. All we can do is appreciate the time we're given, with those we have been given." Elizabeth smiled softly as he Mother took her hand in her own. "You've been given an amazing husband, and two, soon to be three, beautiful children. Appreciate them, every day you have with them is a gift."

Elizabeth shook her head as she smiled. "You sound like a Hallmark card."

"It's the truth Elizabeth." She said pointedly before reaching for the other menu.

It was then that a waiter approached the table. "Good afternoon ladies what can I get you to drink?"

* * *

Rachel woke up late in the afternoon to Ella crying. As promised, they had stayed home and watched movies all day, but they also had fallen asleep. She sat up and saw that her Dad was still asleep. Sighing, she got off the couch and moved to the kitchen where Ella's cries, which were now mixing with coughs, were coming from.

Rachel furrowed her brow in concern as she rounded the counter to find Ella sitting with several containers of leftover Chinese food, the contents of which were spread all over her and the floor. Ella's body was covered in red blotches, and her coughing intensifying by the moment. "Dad!" She yelled nervously as she picked Ella up. "Daddy!" She said, louder as she ran back into the living room. "Dad its Ella!" She said anxiously as she moved to shake his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Mark asked groggily as he sat up.

Ella's cries began to die down as she started to breathe more heavily, clearly more burdened.

"I found Ella in the kitchen, I think she ate some of the leftovers from last night, and now she's got a rash and she's breathing really hard. What do I do?" Rachel said quickly as she paced around the room, Ella's head resting heavily on her shoulder.

Mark took one look at his younger daughter before swearing under his breath. "We need an ambulance." He said firmly as he picked up the phone, taking Ella from Rachel's arms. "Call Elizabeth, tell her to meet us at County."

Rachel nodded before pulling out her cell phone, quickly inputting Elizabeth's number. She shifted her weight as she listened to Mark talking to the 9-1-1 operator. "Elizabeth?" She asked anxiously as soon as she heard a noise through the phone.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked hurriedly, hearing the anxiety in Rachel's voice.

"Ella's having an allergic reaction or something. She can't really breathe." Rachel replied quickly.

"Where's Mark?" Elizabeth's voice replied, this time sounding as if there were tears behind it.

"He's calling for an ambulance. He told me to call you and ask you to meet us at County." Rachel said nervously.

"I'll meet you there." Elizabeth replied firmly."

Rachel nodded before hanging up the phone and moving over to where Mark was trying to check Ella's airway. "What can I do?" She asked nervously.

"Upstairs, in the medicine cabinet there will be a bottle of liquid Benadryl. I need you to go get it and one of the syringes in my bedside table. I don't need a needle, just the syringe. The largest opening on the end you can find." He instructed quickly.

Rachel quickly made her way up the stairs before coming back with the items requested.

"Okay I need you to fill the syringe with the Benadryl and then you need to put it in her mouth as far back as possible without touching any part of her throat, we don't want her to throw up the medication. Do you understand?" Mark instructed seriously as he moved to the kitchen counter so that he could put Ella on the surface.

Rachel nodded as she twisted the cap off the bottle and filled the syringe as instructed. "So I just put it back here?"

"Yes." Mark affirmed. "I need you to slowly dispense the medication while I try to coax her to swallow it."

Rachel shook slightly as she moved to do as instructed. Several minutes later the two of them had gotten Ella to swallow almost half the medication when they heard the ambulance pull up outside.

"Rachel go let them in." Mark said firmly as he took the syringe from her.

Rachel ran to the door and swung it open. "My sister's in here." She said before running back to the kitchen, paramedics in tow.

"Doctor Greene." One of them said in surprise upon seeing the familiar man.

"Jess." He acknowledged the woman who he had worked with several times.

"What've we got?"

"20 month old experiencing anaphyalxsis. I've got about half a dose of antihistamines on board but she's going to need epinephrine." Mark replied.

"We've got it in the rig, do you want to ride-along?" Jess asked as the other paramedic took Ella to the ambulance.

Mark looked at his other daughter nervously for a moment.

"Go." Rachel insisted quickly. "I'll wait here."

Mark nodded before gently kissing her forehead. "Keep your phone on you and call if anything happens." He said firmly before following Jess outside.

As Mark climbed into the back of the ambulance he found himself hesitating.

"Are you coming or not Doctor Greene. We've got to go now." Jess asked firmly.

"I'm coming." Mark assured her as he climbed in, allowing Jess to get in behind him, pulling the door shut.

"What caused it?" Jess asked as she began an IV.

Mark sighed as he looked down at his daughter. "I don't know."

* * *

"Mark." Elizabeth's voice filled his ears as she opened the door to exam four.

"Oh thank God." Mark replied quietly, moving to pull her into his arms.

Elizabeth hugged him briefly before pulling away. "What's going on? Is she okay?" She said as she moved to check her daughter's vitals.

"She's fine." Mark assured her quietly. "She's breathing normally, and all of her levels look good."

Elizabeth nodded, showing she understood. "What the hell did she eat?"

"She got into the leftovers from Thursday." Mark replied softly. "It could have been fish or nuts. They're going to do a skin test once she's been awake and responsive for awhile."

Elizabeth nodded before sitting on the stool Mark pulled up for her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her softly.

Elizabeth sighed, rubbing her temples. "I just can't believe we're back here."

"We do work here." Mark joked slightly, but frowned when he saw tears form in Elizabeth's eyes. "Hey… what's going on?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Hormones." She said, trying to divert his attention.

Mark sighed. "What can I do?"

"Just promise me we're going to get to be at home for Christmas, rather than here." Elizabeth replied with a smirk.

"We'll we're both on leave, and Ella should be released within 24 hours. So barring any additional medical emergencies, we'll be at home." Mark assured her with a soft kiss to her forehead. "Where's your mother?"

"In chairs." Elizabeth replied, not meeting his eyes.

"We should send her back to the house to get Rachel." Mark said softly.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "She's there alone?"

"You know they can only take one ride-along." Mark replied defensively.

"I know… I know..." Elizabeth replied.

"You need to rest." Mark said softly. "Go up to surgery and find a bed."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I have to stay with Ella…"

"She's fine. You've checked her yourself." Mark reminded her. "Talk to your mother, then go take a nap. I'll page you if there's any change."

"Thank you." Elizabeth replied quietly.

"Anytime."


	25. Chapter 25

Mark was sitting at the admit desk, Ella sitting on the counter in front of him as she played with his stethoscope.

"Mark?" Susan asked, clearly confused as she approached the pair. "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too." Mark joked before making eye contact and seeing the concern in her eyes. "Ella had a bit of a scare this afternoon." He said softly as he ran his hand along Ella's cheek. "She had an anaphylactic reaction."

"Oh God." Susan replied, looking more closely at the toddler in front of her.

"She's fine." Mark assured her quickly. "We're waiting for someone from immunology to come down and do a skin test before we take her home, but Chen took some kids into the exam room we were in who look contagious, so they had us come out here."

"You shouldn't even be here." Susan replied suddenly. "Your immune system is practically non-existent, what are you doing hanging out in the ER?"

"Trust me, this wasn't my idea of a fun evening." Mark deadpanned. "I thought I was going to get to spend a day at home for once."

"Oh foolish doctor, don't you know that as an employee of County General you have to be here for at least seventy percent of the year or else it will begin to suck you back in." Susan replied with a grin.

Mark was about to reply when Abby ran up to the desk. "Hey Doctor Lewis can you take a look at something in exam four?"

"Chen is in there." Susan replied, clearly confused.

"Yeah, so is Carter. They want your opinion on something." Abby replied.

"Where's Weaver?" Susan asked impatiently.

"Not here." Abby replied. "I think you should come look at this."

Susan rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll be joining the party in exam four." She said before following Abby. She was confused when Abby handed her a mask and a gown as she approached the door. "What's going on?"

"They think its smallpox." Abby replied, pulling a gown and mask on herself.

"What?" Susan asked, following her quickly into the room.

"Doctor Lewis, this is Ben and Amy." Carter quickly introduced her to the kids. "Their parents brought them in they think its chicken pox, but I'd like you to take a look."

Susan nodded calmly realizing that the parents didn't know the potential severity of the situation. "Alright Ben, I know you're cold but I need to look at your rash." She said gently as she took the blanket off from him. Her eyes widened as she saw the large white marks along his arms. "I need to go check something." She said calmly to their parents. "Doctor Carter will you come with me please?" She said before moving out to the hallway.

"It's smallpox." Carter said seriously as he pulled his own gown and mask off as they got outside the room.

Susan reached for one of the large books on the reference shelf in the hallway before flipping through the pages before she found the one labeled smallpox. "Damn." She cursed softly as she found the picture she was looking for. "Call CDC and hospital security. We're going into lockdown. ER circulation needs to be exclusively exterior, and no one leaves until we know what's going on." She said seriously as she threw the book across the hall.

"Do I tell the people in chairs to go?" He asked.

Susan shook her head. "No one leaves." She repeated.

Susan went to return to the exam room as Carter ran to the admit desk. "Jerry shut us down." He said quietly.

"Is this a drill?" He asked as he put down the deck of cards he had been using to entertain Ella.

Carter shook his head. "I'm calling the CDC, we're going down."

Mark looked at him in concern. "What's going on?"

"What are you doing here?" Carter asked suddenly, noticing the head resident.

"Ella had an allergic reaction… That's beside the point. What's shutting us down?" Mark asked harshly.

"We think its smallpox." Carter replied quietly, causing Mark's eyes to widen.

"Jerry shut us down." Mark said firmly as he picked up Ella. "Haleh!" He called to the nurse that was passing by. "Take Ella into the lounge and lock the doors. We're locking down." He said softly as soon as she was close enough.

"Only staff?" Haleh asked softly as she took Ella from him.

"Staff that is cleared. They'll have a green wristband as soon as they're cleared." Mark said firmly as he pulled open a drawer. "You need to watch Ella for any symptoms of anaphylaxis. I'll bring you a few doses of epinephrine as well as some antihistamines." He said as he handed her a clipboard. "Only _cleared_ staff. Keep track of who is who here." He said as he attached a staff roster to the board.

"You got it." She replied before calmly making her way to the empty lounge, locking the doors behind her.

He looked up and saw that the security had arrived, which was beginning to cause a panic among the patients. "John?" He asked as he watched him hang up the phone.

"CDC is on their way. We're supposed to go into lockdown. Everyone in the ER is to stay here and we're to call anyone who has left since the arrival of the infected patients. The rest of the hospital is fine as long as we redirect ventilation." Carter replied quickly.

"Okay." Mark replied. "Jerry page everyone who's on except Abby and Susan."

Nearly ten minutes later the entire staff had arrived. "What's up?" Lydia asked as she watched the security patrol the entrances.

"We're locking down. Carter will brief all of you I just wanted you to have a heads up before I make the intercom announcement." Mark said quietly, watching as the patients sitting in the lobby continued to question Jerry about the sudden increase in security.

"Here comes hell." He muttered quietly before moving to the intercom. "Hello everyone my name is Doctor Mark Greene, I am a resident here at the County General Hospital Emergency Room. Due to a potential exposure to a contagious illness the ER has gone into lockdown." He began to hear an increase in the background noise around him. "Everyone in the emergency department is to stay where they are. We realize that this is an inconvenience, but for your own safety you need to remain here. If you have an immunodeficiency please find a physician immediately, we will do our best to ensure your removal from the potential infection as soon as possible. Otherwise please remain calm until we know more. I promise none of you are in immediate danger. Remain calm." He said firmly before turning off the intercom.

It was less than fifteen seconds before several individuals tried to rush the door, finding themselves running into a heavy barricade along the door.

"Oh this should be fun." Mark said tiredly as he followed Lydia to help the men who were now writhing on the floor.

"Let me out!" One of them screamed as Mark approached.

"Sorry buddy, we're both stuck here. I'd behave if I were you. We control exactly who gets out of here first, and right now you're on the bottom of the list.

* * *

Hours later Lydia came into the staff room with the CDC representative. "Doctor Greene?" He asked as he came into the room.

"Yeah?" Mark asked, not looking up from his sleeping daughter in his lap.

"We've determined the infection isn't smallpox." He said firmly. "We've isolated the contagion and are running tests, but we may not know what is causing the infection for several days."

"Days?" Mark replied, his eyes widening.

"Days." He replied firmly. "We're going to evacuate the hospital. All ER patients will be re-directed to the ER at Mercy for monitoring. All other patients will be transferred around the city. All personnel outside of those working with the contaminated patients are to go home."

"How long?" Mark asked, handing his daughter to Haleh.

"An hour, then we're shutting down. Transportation is on its' way." He replied.

"Surgery is going to need more time." Mark replied immediately.

"Get me the head of surgery, they're going to have to close." He said sternly.

"Lydia get me Romano." Mark said tiredly.

"He's not going to answer his phone." Lydia replied. "He wants in here to help with management."

"No one else can come in." The CDC director interrupted firmly.

"Honestly if he got smallpox it would be a relief." Mark said back, his eyes showing the anger behind them. "Let him in from the outside of the ER, there's no additional contamination risk, except to him."

"I'm not allowed to…" He protested.

"If you don't you risk infecting the whole hospital. Just let him come down and assess the situation." Mark cut him off.

"What is your position here?" He replied indignantly. "You're not the ER chief. Who are you?"

"He's the best emergency doctor in the whole hospital. Listen to him." Haleh replied for him. "None of us would ever ask for you to let Romano down here unless we needed him. Let him in."

The CDC director looked taken aback but he nodded before pulling out his phone and following Lydia back out of the lounge.

Twenty minutes later, the lounge was full of people yelling. Ella had woken up as soon as Robert came into the room, his voice startling her, bringing her to tears almost instantly. Haleh was still trying to calm her down while Mark and Robert argued with the infection specialist.

"I have three ORs mid operation right now and there's two floors of patients on long-term stay. How the hell am I supposed to re-locate this type of trauma center in under two hours?" Robert seethed.

"We can heli-evac all surgical cases to the nearest trauma centers, everyone else will have to be transported on the ground. It's going to take organization but a center of your size should be more than able to do it." The CDC advisor who had revealed his last name to be Langford, replied. "This isn't an option. Everyone who isn't showing symptoms yet is to be evacuated immediately."

"What about the ER? Where do they go?" Mark asked as he flipped through a folder in front of him. "They all need to be monitored."

"We have a bus en-route to take everyone to quarantine outside of the city. We'll make sure that no one else gets far enough into this illness without us knowing about it." Langford replied.

"I'm not evacuating, the monetary losses…" Robert began.

"You can either evacuate or I can shut you down. Take your pick." Langford replied evenly.

Robert slammed his fist on the table. "Give me an hour to work with all of the departments. I want to do this with minimal disturbance to our patients."

Langford nodded. "You have two hours to get everyone out. The ER will be evacuated in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Three hours later Susan came out of exam four, throwing her infection control equipment into the sealed bin as she made her way to the lounge. "What are you still doing here?" She asked as she saw Mark sitting on the couch.

"I got quarantined." He replied with a smirk. "I'm not exhibiting any symptoms, and all things considered I should be fine, but I'm stuck here with everyone else 'just in case' according to that bastard."

"Oh you aren't happy about being stuck here with us?" Susan replied with a laugh.

"Elizabeth is going to kill me." Mark deadpanned.

"Oh." Susan realized, looking down to see Ella on the floor, her fingers grasping an apple slice. "Is she at home alone?"

"I haven't called since the evac." Mark admitted. "She was upstairs earlier, so I wanted to wait until she had a chance to get home. But her parents are here for Christmas, and Rachel's at home."

"You should call before she wants to kill you." Susan advised, opening the fridge to find several sandwiches that had been brought in.

Mark smirked before getting up to get to the phone, which had been set to only allow outgoing calls for hours at this point. He dialed his home number and waited a few moments before he heard Rachel's voice. "Dad?" She asked anxiously.

"Hey bug." Mark replied, smiling at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Are you okay? Is Ella okay?" Rachel asked anxiously.

"We're both fine." Mark assured her quickly. "Can I talk to Elizabeth?"

"She's with you." Rachel replied, clearly confused by his question. "At the ER, she was with you and Ella…"

Mark shook his head. "She was upstairs when the ER went into lockdown, she would have left during the evacuation over an hour ago when they took surgery out."

"She's not here." Rachel replied.

"Okay." Mark said, trying to keep his voice even. "Tell her if she gets home to page me." He said before slamming the phone back onto the wall.

"Elizabeth's not home?" Abby asked from her spot at the table.

Mark shook his head before digging around in his pocket for his pager. "My pager's dead, do we have batteries around somewhere?"

"Here." Lydia said as she handed him some batteries from a drawer.

Mark quickly changed out the batteries and groaned when several messages popped up instantly. He was reading through several from hours earlier when a new one came in.

 _My office NOW.-EC_

"Dammit." Mark said angrily before running out of the lounge.

"Mark where are you going?" Susan asked as she began to run after him, Abby just behind her.

Robert was watching as Mr. Langford set up the isolation tents around various parts of the ER as the three of them ran past towards the stairwell.

"You can't go anywhere else in the hospital!" Robert yelled after them. "We'll have to disinfect more areas!"

"Elizabeth's still here!" Mark yelled back before starting up the stairs, as quickly as he could manage considering his mental and physical exhaustion.

"They can't go upstairs." Langford told Romano as he watched his expression changed from one of anger to concern.

"That's our associate chief of surgery, she's eight and a half months pregnant. If she didn't evacuate…" Robert began.

"You can't go up there." Langford insisted. "They can't go up there."

Mark was out of breath when he got to the third floor, but he maintained a fast pace as he made his way through the floor over to the surgical offices, he swiftly knocked on the door before opening the door.

Elizabeth was on the floor next to her desk, her pager firmly grasped in one hand, the other pressing firmly against her clearly tightened abdomen. Her eyes we closed so tightly Mark wasn't sure if he'd ever seen them that small.

"How long?" Mark asked anxiously as he knelt next to her, prying the pager from her vice-grip and putting his hand there instead.

"Hours." Elizabeth replied quietly, burying her face into his shoulder as she groaned, willing the pain to stop.

"You know the hospital is shut down?" Mark asked her quietly.

Elizabeth nodded. "I can't stand." She whispered. "I tried, but something feels wrong. It hurts so badly Mark."

"Has your water broke?" Mark asked her as he began to apply firm pressure to the small of her back, trying to alleviate some of the pressure she was feeling.

She shook her head. "It's stuck in my back." She whimpered. "I can't do this… I can't do this anymore."

"It's going to be fine." He said, looking nervously back at his colleagues who had stopped outside of the door. "Susan and Abby are here, can they come in to help?"

Elizabeth nodded, breathing deeply as she tried to pretend she was anywhere else, just as she had been doing for hours.

Mark turned behind him and motioned for the two of them to come in.

"Elizabeth how frequent are your contractions?" Susan asked as she began to take Elizabeth's pulse.

"Constant." She breathed out. "It's just waves of pain."

Abby nodded. "I need to check how dilated you are." She said softly. "We need an idea of when this baby's coming."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement and cringed as her husband and his colleagues helped her out of the black maternity slacks she was wearing.

"Mark." Abby said quietly as she looked down at her own fingers, finding them covered in blood. "She's been bleeding."

"How badly?" He asked, moving so he could comfort Elizabeth who had heard them despite their low voices.

"It's heavy, but it's not a hemorrhage, I can't tell what's going on." Abby admitted.

"Okay we need a bed and a room. We're not doing this on an office floor." Mark said anxiously before going out into the hallway to look for a wheelchair.

"Mark!" Robert called out as he watched him look around the floor. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's in her office, in labor. I need a wheelchair or something, she can't have it in there." Mark replied anxiously, opening several other doors.

"I'll get a gurney out of pre-op." Robert volunteered.

Mark nodded in gratitude before going back to Elizabeth's office. He cringed as he watched Susan try to support Elizabeth through what was a clearly painful contraction so that Abby could check her cervix. He moved quickly to help Susan support his wife.

"I can't see anything." Abby said gently. "It's too dark. Did you get a wheelchair?"

Mark shook his head. "Robert's getting a gurney."

"No." Elizabeth groaned as she tried to sit back up. "He's not helping with this."

"Elizabeth…" Mark tried to comfort her. "We've got five doctor's in this hospital including the two of us, the only one not helping right now is Carter who was potentially exposed to smallpox, would you prefer him?"

Elizabeth moaned in disapproval as another pain took over.

"This is going to be fine." Mark assured her, watching as Abby tried to calm his wife down. "You're going to be fine." He said, trying to comfort himself as much as he was trying to comfort her. This all felt too familiar. Years ago, when he was still a med student, he had felt this helplessness as he tried to help another woman give birth in a situation that ultimately was just too difficult to handle. He wasn't about to let what happened to her happen to Elizabeth, not his Elizabeth.

"Mark." Elizabeth whimpered slightly as she watched him get lost in his own thoughts. "Mark I know that look don't do this to me now."

Mark nodded as he moved so he was behind his wife, trying to support her through the endless pain. "I'm here. I promise you I'm here."

Moments later Robert knocked on the door. "I've got power going to a delivery suite on the fourth floor." He reported as he opened the door, revealing a gurney. "We still can't use the elevator but if we can get her upstairs…"

Elizabeth shook her head as she looked at the distance from her spot on the floor to the gurney just outside of the room. "I can't move."

Mark sighed as he realized that he couldn't be the physical support his wife required in that moment. "Robert can you help me?" He asked anxiously as he looked from the man he had blamed for so many of their family troubles, to his wife who was once again curling into herself, trying to avoid the continuing pain.

Robert nodding, not asking any questions before quickly helping Mark carry her to the gurney in the hallway, and then the four of them quickly lifting the gurney up the stairs to the fourth floor. As soon as they rolled the gurney into the delivery room Abby took control. "Mark and Susan help me lift her onto the bed." She said firmly. "One, two, three." She counted down before the three of them quickly moved her, revealing a large red puddle on the white sheet beneath her.

"That's too much blood." Mark said softly as he looked over to see his wife's visibly pale figure. "How much blood has she lost?"

"We don't know Mark." Susan replied, clearly feeling the stress herself.

"Well find out."


	26. Chapter 26

Mark stood next to his wife, her hands clinging onto his as if they were the only thing in the world supporting her.

"Elizabeth I know it hurts but you need to push." Abby's voice rang through her ears, the information not really registering.

Mark looked at Elizabeth's face sympathetically. She could tell she felt vulnerable and like she had no control over the situation she was in, two things he never wanted to see in her features. "Elizabeth Doctor Coburn is on her way but until then you have to listen to Abby and Robert." He said gently, pushing her damp curls away from her forehead.

"Lizzie if you don't start to push now we're going to have to do a cesarean." Robert finally spoke. "There's no way around it and you know it." He said firmly. "You're bleeding too much and if you deliver soon we may not have to operate to stop it, but if you don't we absolutely will have to operate."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You are not delivering my baby." She said as she leaned forward, the pressure against her pelvis causing her to scream in pain.

Robert looked at Mark with a stern glare.

"Elizabeth what can I do?" Mark asked her softly.

"I'm not doing this now." She whimpered back quietly.

Mark smirked sympathetically. "Hon, I know this isn't the best time. Hell, it's probably the worst time imaginable, but this baby is coming right now, with unknown complications. The best chance for you and the baby is to give birth naturally as soon as possible, you know this." He assured her gently.

She began to gently nod her head in response.

"I'm here, Susan's here, Abby's here, Robert's here." Mark continued gently. "We're all going to do the best we can to help you and our baby, but you have to be willing to do this."

"Okay." She replied softly.

"Okay." Mark affirmed, squeezing her hands gently. "Let's have a baby." He smiled softly before nodding to Abby and Susan who quickly moved to hold her legs up.

"Alright Elizabeth you're only seven centimeters, but it looks like part of the placenta is breaking off. You need to deliver now." Robert said as he began his examination. "I'm going to break your waters alright?"

Elizabeth nodded in response, gripping onto Mark's hands, wincing as she felt an increase of pressure before her water broke.

"The contractions are going to start coming a lot harder." Abby told Elizabeth gently before looking at Mark. "Mark help her sit up, gravity can help the baby move down the birth canal."

Mark nodded before climbing into the bed behind Elizabeth, helping her to sit with her back against his chest.

Elizabeth groaned as she felt the baby shift as she moved.

"What are you feeling Lizzie?" Robert asked as he tried to examine her during a particularly heavy contraction.

It took a moment for her to respond. "I don't know." She admitted quietly.

Robert nodded before looking at her sympathetically. "You're bleeding too much Lizzie, with the next contraction you have to push."

Elizabeth nodded anxiously, feeling her next contraction coming on.

Everyone in the room tried to help her through the next several contractions but no progress was made.

"Lizzie you have to push harder." Robert said, this time showing his fear that was beginning to build in his voice.

"The baby isn't moving." Elizabeth finally replied, collapsing against Mark's chest. "It hasn't been moving for hours, I don't know what's going on but it's not moving." She cried tiredly.

Robert sighed as he motioned for Abby and Susan to let Elizabeth's legs relax. "We have to do it now." He said firmly.

"Okay." Mark replied softly, kissing her forehead gently. "We're going to do everything we can you understand me?" He said as he carefully extracted himself from behind his wife. "Elizabeth I need you to tell me you trust us."

Elizabeth nodded as she bit her lip through the pain of another contraction.

"Susan get the general anesthetic." Robert directed quickly. "We can't go down to the OR, we don't have time. How sterilized are the three of you?" He asked as he began to dig through the cupboards.

"I'm the only one who technically doesn't have a risk of infection." Mark said after a few moments.

Robert sighed before turning to Abby as he took the IV bag from Susan. "Go down to any of the scrub rooms and get me three scrub kits, gowns, and gloves. I also need the entire contents of any of the drawers labeled with the number 4 in any of the ORs. Don't touch anything outside of its packaging you got it?"

Mark looked over from where he was placing an oxygen mask on Elizabeth's face. "Three?"

"I am hoping Janet will show her face sometime soon." Robert replied anxiously as he watched Abby and Susan leave the room quickly. He quickly began the anesthetic drip before beginning to pace the room. They both watched as Elizabeth slipped from consciousness. "This is a bad idea." He said after a few moments of anxious waiting.

"What else have you got?" Mark asked angrily from his spot next to the monitor checking Elizabeth's vital signs. "You think this is what she wanted?"

Robert shook his head. "She's going to be fine Mark."

"You don't know that." Mark replied bitterly.

"I don't know about the baby but she's doing okay." Robert clarified. "I'm going to do everything I can for both of them, but if it comes down to it Elizabeth's our priority do you understand?"

Mark looked at him anxiously. "We're there?"

"Mark you're not stupid." Robert replied angrily. "We've been there for at least an hour. You've known this was coming. Either you are in to help or you can go wait with Doctor Lewis and Nurse Lockhart."

"When did you last do this?" Mark replied, ignoring the ultimatum presented in front of him.

"OB generally takes care of cesareans." Robert replied absent mindedly as he watched Susan and Abby running back with the supplies requested in their arms. "But I know what I'm doing." He said firmly. "We're scrubbing in now, first incision is in three minutes."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Janet Coburn's voice sounded through the window outside the room.

"Sterilize yourself and get in here." Robert's voice replied firmly as he refused to look up from the work in front of him.

"That's not what I asked." She replied angrily as she took the scrub supplies from Abby before going into another room to follow his instructions.

A few moments later Doctor Coburn came into the room, repeating her original question. "What the hell are you doing?"

"She's still bleeding." Robert replied bitterly as he continued to work. "The placenta broke into pieces and the uterus isn't firming the way it should."

Coburn looked across the room to see Mark holding a rather small infant in his arms.

"How long ago?" Janet asked quietly.

"Twenty minutes." Robert replied angrily.

"The baby?" Janet asked, taking a scalpel from the tray in front of her.

"Good." Robert affirmed.

"Okay it's been too long. We have to do a hysterectomy, but we need approval." She said quietly.

"Do it." Mark said immediately.

Janet looked up at him in surprise. "I didn't realize you could hear me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Mark said quietly. "Do whatever it takes."

Janet nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." She said quietly. "You should take the baby out, make sure to monitor vital signs constantly."

Mark nodded before following the directions he already knew.

"Why the hell did you wait this long?" Janet asked as she began to clear the area for the procedure.

"Because she doesn't deserve this." Robert said angrily.

"I know." Janet said bitterly. "But their kids deserve a Mom. With any other patient you would have operated earlier."

"That's why I'm never allowing any of you to treat me." Robert replied with a small smirk. "You'd all kill me off."

Janet smirked back. "You got that right."

* * *

Mark was sitting on the couch in his wife's office, his youngest daughter sitting gently in his arms. He watched as her small chest rose and fell along with each breath that she took. "I can't believe you're here." He said quietly as he pressed his lips gently to the small forehead in front of him.

He sat quietly for several more moments before he heard a knock at the door. "Mark?" Susan's voice sounded through the door.

"Come in." He replied softly, not looking up from the newborn in his arms.

"Hey." Susan said with a smile when she saw the baby. "Abby told me the baby was doing well."

Mark nodded but somehow couldn't muster a smile in return.

"Ella's been asking about you." Susan said after a few minutes. "I didn't want to disturb you, but I didn't know if you…"

"I can't tell her." Mark stopped her. "I can't tell Ella that she has a baby sister, but that she might not have a mother anymore."

"Mark…" Susan began softly.

Mark shook his head. "I know, she should be fine. Everything is going as well as can be expected considering the situation. But until I can look at my daughter and take her to her mother I can't tell her anything."

Susan nodded.

"I'm sorry." Mark said after a few minutes. "I can't play soft ball right now. Everything today has been too…"

"Life or death." Susan finished for him.

Mark nodded without making eye contact.

"Do you want me to go?" Susan asked after a few minutes.

"No." Mark replied, once again not looking away from his daughter.

"Okay." Susan affirmed quietly, moving to sit in the chair behind Elizabeth's desk.

The two of them sat in silence for nearly half an hour before the baby began to cry.

Mark shifted her in his arms, trying to comfort her for nearly five minutes before Susan spoke up.

"It's been a couple of hours Mark she's probably hungry." Susan said softly.

Mark pinched his nose in frustration. "What am I supposed to do about that?" He asked angrily.

"I can go get some newborn formula from pediatrics." Susan offered calmly.

Mark shook his head. "Elizabeth's going to breastfeed." He tried to insist.

"Mark, she needs to eat." Susan replied sympathetically. "Elizabeth won't be able to feed her until she's been off the medications for the surgery for at least 24 hours. Waiting for her to be out of surgery isn't going to change how the baby is fed."

Mark shook his head tiredly. "I know, I'm sorry. Thank you." He said tiredly.

"Mark are you feeling alright?" Susan asked quietly as she got up to go find the formula and some other supplies.

Mark shrugged. "I missed a dose of my treatment earlier. I'm fine, just tired."

"Is any of your medication here or is it all at your house?" Susan asked, her eyes narrowing in concern.

"It's all at home." Mark replied, not really thinking about his response.

"Okay, I'm going to go get you some formula for the baby and then I'm going to make some calls to get you out of this hospital." Susan said firmly.

Mark looked up at her, his eyes clearly concerned. "I'm not leaving them…"

"You and Elizabeth and the girls." Susan clarified quickly. "All four of you aren't staying here until the rest of us get cleared, it's too risky."

"Susan don't." Mark tried to protest again.

"Mark I'm not asking you, I'm giving you the information as a curtesy." Susan replied. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Doctor Greene?" Janet Coburn's voice sounded as she arrived in the doorway of Elizabeth's office.

"How is she?" Mark asked as he quickly stood up.

"She's good." Janet said softly. "She's going to have a bit of a recovery ahead of her, but she's going to be fine."

"Oh thank God." Mark said, feeling a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. "Is she awake?"

Janet shook her head. "Doctor Romano is with her waiting for her to wake up. If you want I can take you to them."

Mark nodded, before the two of them made their way upstairs. Mark followed her to a different room than the one they had been in when Elizabeth was in labor. He stopped suddenly as Doctor Coburn reached for the handle of a door.

"Is she…?"

"She looks fine Doctor Greene." Janet replied softly. "A bit pale, but other than the scar from the surgery she looks normal."

Mark nodded before following her into the room, his hold on the baby in his arms just a bit tighter than before.

"Mark do you mind if I check the baby?" Janet asked as she pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Of course." Mark said distractedly, his eyes stuck staring at Elizabeth's pale face. It was true she looked nearly the same, but her face still looked scared.

"Mark." Robert gained his attention, pointing to the stool next to Elizabeth's bed. "She should wake up any minute now."

Mark nodded, moving to sit down. Several minutes later he watched as Elizabeth's eyelids opened, her eyes instantly locking with his own. "Hey." He said softly.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening them again. "What…?"

"We're at County." Mark began quickly. "There was a lockdown, you went into labor."

"The baby?" Elizabeth asked, clearly working hard to speak.

"She's right here." Mark said gently, taking the baby from Doctor Coburn. "She's perfectly fine."

"I can't see." Elizabeth said tiredly, sleep clearly trying to claim her again.

"Here Elizabeth." Mark said softly as he carefully put the bundle in his arms on her chest. "She's right here." He said, keeping one of his hands on the back of the baby to ensure she was supported.

Elizabeth's hand slowly reached up, landing on top of his. "She's okay?"

Mark nodded. "She's perfect." He assured her. He watched for several minutes as she worked to keep her eyes open. "You should get some rest. We're going to be going home as soon as possible. Both of us will be right here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Elizabeth asked, practically asleep as she spoke.

"I promise."


	27. Chapter 27

Elizabeth woke up to a distinct pain in her abdomen. She tried to sit up before letting out an involuntary groan as more pain shot through her, protesting against her movements.

"Don't sit up." Mark's voice quickly filled her ears, his hand gently taking one of her own. "You've got stitches that still need to heal."

She nodded in understanding before her eyes shot open. "The baby?" She asked, somewhat out of breath from all of the pain.

"She's right here." Mark replied, moving so she could see the bundle in his arms.

"It's a girl?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Mark nodded with a smile. "She's beautiful."

"Is she okay?" Elizabeth asked nervously as she tried to peer through the blankets surrounding the baby that she could tell was much smaller than ideal.

"She's a little small, five pounds six ounces, but she's healthy." Mark assured her. "If you'd like to try to hold her…"

Elizabeth sighed. "I can't sit up."

"I'll help you." Mark said gently as he moved to place the baby on her chest. "I'll support her, just get to know your daughter."

Elizabeth nodded, tears forming in her eyes as she admired the infant on her chest. "She's so small Mark…"

"I know." Mark replied supportively. "She's going to be fine. You just worry about getting better so you can be her Mom."

"How long am I going to be here?" She asked, her finger running along the cheek of her daughter.

"We're going home later, but Doctor Coburn will be coming by the house to check on you for the next few days." Mark said quietly.

"Right…" She affirmed that she remembered the conversation from earlier. "Who is here?"

"A lot of the ER staff is downstairs under quarantine. Ella is with Lydia and Haleh so I'm sure she's doing fine. Robert and Janet have been working out your post-op information." Mark reported softly.

Elizabeth nodded before sitting in silence for several moments before speaking again. "What are we going to name her?"

"Wow." Mark replied softly. "We haven't discussed this at all have we?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "We really haven't." She said before looking up at him. "Do you have any ideas?"

Mark smirked shyly before looking at her. "I was thinking about Hannah."

Elizabeth smiled back. "I love it, but we have to use the name I was thinking for her middle name." She said quietly.

Mark cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Okay?"

Elizabeth smiled before looking down at the baby. "Hannah Ruth Greene." She said quietly before she felt Mark's eyes on her.

"You… you want to name her after my Mom?" Mark said after a few minutes.

Elizabeth nodded. "I know how much you miss your parents. I've been thinking for months that we should name the baby after either of your parents, I just didn't know how you would feel about it."

"I love it." He assured her quietly, pressing his lips against hers. "I love you, and I love our little girl."

Elizabeth nodded, tears running down her face.

"Honey what's wrong?" Mark asked, clearly concerned.

"I'm just tired. I want to go home." She said softly, before groaning in pain once again. "Can you take Hannah… I'm too sore…"

Mark nodded. "Of course." He said before gently lifting the baby from her chest. "You can sleep. We'll be right here." He promised her. "I'll wake you up when I know more about going home."

"Okay." Elizabeth said softly, reaching a hand out to hold one of his. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

"They're back!" Rachel called from her spot on the window seat as she watched the family van pull into the driveway. She had been sitting there for hours, ever since she got the phone call from Mark saying that they needed to stop by Mercy to get the baby checked but then they would be home.

Isabelle and Charles got up from their respective chairs in the living room and kitchen before quickly following Rachel outside.

"Dad!" Rachel called anxiously as she ran to greet him as he got out of the passenger seat.

"Hey bug." Mark greeted her with a hug. "Can you help get Ella inside? I need to help Elizabeth and the baby." He asked her seriously as he opened the door to the backseat.

Rachel nodded before moving to unbuckle her younger sister as Mark quickly went to the other side of the car.

"Elizabeth can't really walk yet." He told her parents quickly. "She's going to need help getting into the house." Robert got out of the driver's seat before joining Charles and Mark to help Elizabeth out of the car. "Elizabeth can you stand at all?" Mark asked her gently. She shook her head slightly before wincing again in pain.

"Okay she needs to lie down." Robert interrupted watching as Elizabeth paled.

"Charles can you help Robert?" Mark asked anxiously. "I'm still not supposed to do much because of the surgery last month."

"Of course." Charles replied. "What do I do?"

After several minutes of awkward maneuvering of all parties involved, everyone was inside, with the exception of Robert who had just caught a taxi back to the hospital.

"I'm sorry about all of this." Mark apologized awkwardly to his in-laws. "I know this isn't what you had in mind when you came for Christmas."

"It's fine Mark." Charles said quickly. "We're just happy everyone is alright."

Isabelle nodded in agreement before looking down at the car seat sitting at Mark's feet. "Speaking of everyone, I believe you have someone new to introduce us to."

Mark smiled before taking Hannah out of her car seat and going to sit on the ottoman next to Elizabeth. "Rach, come here." He urged quietly, causing his oldest daughter to step over, Ella sitting on her hip. "I'd like you all to meet Hannah Ruth Greene." He said with a smile.

"She's so cute." Rachel said excitedly.

"She's beautiful darling." Charles told Elizabeth quietly as he gently kissed her forehead.

"You did well." Isabelle affirmed.

"Would you like to hold her?" Mark offered his in-laws. "I need to get everyone settled, it's late."

"I'd love to." Isabelle responded, moving to sit in the rocking chair across from Elizabeth.

Mark carefully placed his daughter in Isabelle's arms before moving to talk to his wife. "Do you want to sleep down here or should we try to get you up to bed?" He asked her softly.

Elizabeth sighed. "I'd really like to be in my own bed, but I don't think I can move anymore today."

"Okay." Mark replied with a small reassuring smile. "How about you sleep in Rachel's room? It will be more comfortable than the couch, but then you won't have to get upstairs."

"Where will Rachel sleep?" Elizabeth asked tiredly. "My parents are already in the guest room…"

"I'll be fine in Ella's room on the floor." Rachel interrupted. "I'll go get my things and go upstairs, its fine I promise." She insisted before going into her room.

Elizabeth sighed. "How's the baby?" She asked softly.

"She's fine Elizabeth." Mark assured her. "I know you're nervous about all of this, especially since Hannah's birth was scary but she's okay. You did everything right with this pregnancy, and she's fine."

Elizabeth nodded, reaching up to wipe a few tears from her cheeks.

"Sweetheart she's fine." Mark assured her once again, looking over to see his daughter sleeping peacefully in her grandmother's arms. "Let's get you settled, and then I'll have your Dad help me bring the cradle down here."

Elizabeth nodded before working to sit up with his help.

"Elizabeth can I help?" Charles asked softly as he moved over to her.

"I need to go to the loo and then to Rachel's room." She admitted softly. "If you could help Mark…"

"Of course darling." Charles assured her. "Anything you need."

It was then when Rachel came out from her room, her pajamas, pillow, and phone piled in her arms. "I'm good to sleep in Ella's room." She said as she came into the room.

"Can you take her up to bed?" Mark asked softly. "I need to help Elizabeth."

"Sure." Rachel agreed readily before going to pick up her sister. "Come on Ella, let's go to bed." Ella began protesting before tiredly placing her head on her sister's shoulder.

* * *

It was nearing three before Mark made his way into the bedroom to go to sleep. He was surprised to see his oldest daughter sitting on his bed as he opened the door to his room. "Hey Rach." He greeted her quietly, closing the door behind him.

"Hi." She replied quietly, not moving at all.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked her curiously as he picked up a glass from his nightstand to go fill it with water from the sink.

Rachel nodded, waiting patiently as Mark filled his glass with water and downed a handful of medications.

"Rachel?" Mark finally asked as he stood next to his bed, all but ready to collapse. "Do you need something?"

Rachel looked up at him nervously. "Is Elizabeth okay?" She asked quietly.

Mark smiled sympathetically at his oldest daughter. "She's in a lot of pain right now from the surgery…"

"What surgery?" Rachel interrupted anxiously.

"There were some complications during labor." Mark tried to explain without scaring her too much. "Because the hospital was shut down we didn't have all the resources we would normally have to help Elizabeth with the baby, so things got a little difficult."

"So she had a c-section?" Rachel questioned further.

"Yes, Hannah was delivered via cesarean." Mark affirmed.

"But that's… that's normal." Rachel said, her brow furrowing. "You were telling her parents about the surgery being complicated…"

Mark sighed as he moved to sit next to Rachel on the bed. "I promise you that Elizabeth is doing very well all things considered. I can tell you about the complications if you want but I don't want you to feel like you need to be responsible for any of this."

Rachel shook her head. "I know Daddy." She assured him. "I just… I was so worried… I'm still worried…"

Mark nodded in understanding. "While Elizabeth was in labor the placenta broke into several pieces, which meant that she experienced some fairly heavy bleeding. They weren't able to stop it so they had to remove her uterus."

Rachel's eyes snapped up to her. "That's… that's major surgery." She said quietly, her voice filled with concern for her step-mother.

"Yeah." Mark affirmed quietly. "She's doing well though. I promise you I would tell you if that wasn't true."

Rachel nodded slowly before looking over to him again. "Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked quietly.

Mark smiled. "I don't know how much I'll be in here tonight between taking care of Hannah and Elizabeth, but you're welcome in here baby." He assured her before gently pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry about all of this. I know you were looking forward to Christmas, but I'm not sure that we'll be having much of one this year."

Rachel shrugged. "I'm just happy everyone's okay." She said quietly.

"Me too." Mark replied, pressing his lips against her hair. "Me too."

* * *

"Kerry I don't know what you want me to do I'm not there." Mark said into the phone, frustration lining his tone.

Rachel smirked from her spot at the kitchen table. Her father had been on the phone with Doctor Weaver for nearly twenty minutes. From what she could hear of the situation Kerry was trying to get information about what was going on at the hospital, from Mark who was no longer there.

"Kerry I'm going to hang up the phone now to go take care of my wife and kids." Mark said tiredly before putting the phone back on the receiver. Mark sighed before turning to Rachel, "Rach is Ella in the living room?"

Rachel shrugged. "I think Isabelle may have taken her with her to the store."

Mark sighed before heading into the living room where Elizabeth was on the couch, Hannah resting comfortably in her arms.

"How are you feeling?" Mark asked softly as he moved to sit next to her.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm exhausted, but I'm happy, very happy."

"Good." Mark replied before gently kissing her. "Is Ella with your mother?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Mum and Dad went to go pick up some things, Ella practically begged to go with them." She said with a laugh.

"She really likes your parents." Mark noted.

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Yes… she does." She affirmed. "I think them being here has been good for her."

"I think she just likes their accents." Mark teased before kissing her forehead. "Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?"

"Only five times in the last hour." Elizabeth replied with a smile before Hannah began to fuss in her arms. "I think she needs a bottle." She said tiredly. "Could you…?"

"Of course." Mark assured her quickly as he stood up to prepare the requested bottle.

Five minutes later he was back with a warmed bottle. "Here." He said softly as he handed her the bottle.

Once Hannah was settled again Elizabeth looked up to him guiltily. "I feel terrible that I'm not breastfeeding her."

Mark shook his head gently. "Don't." He said quietly. "It's not your fault that you had to have the procedure…"

"Don't." Elizabeth cut him off harshly. "I don't want to talk about this, not now."

"Elizabeth…" Mark tried again.

"No." She said, much more quietly this time. "I need time to process this. I realize you can't understand that, but I need time."

It was several minutes before Mark spoke again. "Okay. I understand." He said softly. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth sat in silence, the tension between them clearly rising. "Mark I can't sit here while you judge me."

"I'm not…" Mark tried to protest when the front door swung open.

"Daddy!" Ella's shrill voice came through the house, a slight hint of a British accent lining her words.

Mark sighed, torn between the tension between himself and Elizabeth and the love he felt toward his daughter. It didn't take long for Ella's little legs to get her into the living room. His heart immediately melted upon seeing his daughter coming towards him with a pink bag in her arms.

"What's that sweetheart?" He asked as he pulled her onto his lap.

Ella giggled as she pointed to the baby.

"Is this for Hannah?" Mark asked her with a smile.

"Yes." Ella affirmed with a smile.

"Can Momma open it for Hannah?" Mark asked, noting his wife's reaction to her addition to the conversation.

"Yes." Ella repeated, her small arms holding the bag out as far as they could towards her mother.

Elizabeth looked at her daughter, her stern glare quickly melting into a soft smile. "Thank you Ella." She said quietly, reaching out to gently touch her cheek before taking the gift bag from her.

She slowly reached into the bag before her hand found something soft which she then proceeded to pull from the bag. It was a pink teddy bear with _Hannah_ embroidered across the stomach in silver cursive. "Oh." Elizabeth said softly, desperately trying to keep her emotions in check. "Did you pick this out honey?" She asked her daughter with a soft smile.

Ella nodded proudly.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said earnestly. "You are a wonderful sister." She said, smiling as Ella moved in to peer at her baby sister.

"Baby." Ella said contentedly as she rested her head on the couch next to Elizabeth.

"Ella Mom wants some alone time with the baby." Mark began softly. "Why don't we go show Grandma and Grandpa your new room?" He suggested.

Ella looked up at her parents, her eyes clearly showing the hurt she felt at the possibility of not being wanted. "Stay." She insisted firmly.

"Ella…" Mark began to admonish her before Elizabeth stopped him.

"She's fine." She assured him. "We'll all take nap together." She said, handing him the empty bottle she had been holding for several minutes. "Please just… let me rest."

Mark nodded, taking the bottle from her hand. "Let me know if you need anything." He said quietly before making his way out of the room.

It didn't seem fair. He had gained and lost so much this year that it was usually quite easy to tell if the house was having good times or bad times, but now he couldn't tell. He had no idea what Elizabeth was feeling, or what he was feeling for that matter, and it frightened him more than anything in their lives together ever had.


End file.
